Entre Lorotas e Sincericídio
by JackieMooneyLestrange
Summary: Lily Evans é uma mentirosa - contando desde pequenas lorotinhas até mentiras cabeludas. James Potter tem a incrível mania de dizer tudo o que pensa, literalmente. A única coisa que têm em comum: a capacidade de se meter em problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: **Lily Evans é uma mentirosa completa. Ela mente a cada segundo de seu dia, contando desde pequenas lorotinhas até mentiras cabeludas. Já James, é sincero. Ele tem a incrível mania de dizer tudo o que pensa, literalmente. Eles não poderiam ser mais diferentes. Mas têm uma coisa em comum – a capacidade der se meter em enrascadas.

* * *

**Entre Lorotas e Sincericídio**

** . **

**Cap. 1 – Gorda.**

**(Lorotas - Lily)**

Eu não podia acreditar que estava mesmo naquele carro, morrendo de calor, sentindo minha boca tão seca que minha língua parecia um pedaço de carne seca dentro dela. E pra completar, Petúnia ainda estava tagarelando no celular ao meu lado.

Deus, isso era deprimente.

Quando meus pais disseram que queriam férias especiais, quem poderia imaginar que isso era viajar de CARRO de Nova Iorque para Eatsport, Connecticut?

Eu é que não. Eu pensei que teríamos férias legais, como pessoas normais. Não isso.

E era por isso que eu tinha dito à Marlene e Clarice que estava indo pra França.

Bom, eu não sabia para onde estávamos indo quando eu contei isso a elas, mas estava imaginando que poderia convencer meus pais. Quer dizer, França não é tão longe assim, certo?

Mas quando eu fiz a sugestão – logo depois de dar um ataque quando eles disseram pra onde realmente estávamos indo – eles só riram de mim.

Sério. Eles riram. Tipo, gargalhadas bufantes.

E aqui estou eu, sentada no carro, sentindo como se minha pele estivesse lentamente escorrendo de meus ossos. Logo eu seria um esqueleto mergulhado num monte de pele derretida e tufos de cabelo ruivo.

Peguei a garrafa de água, depositada aos meus pés e dei um enorme gole... Pra depois me engasgar com o líquido mais quente que a sopa da minha avó – e isso não é brincadeira, não.

Eu podia apostar que na França tinha água gelada.

.

**(Sincericídio - James)**

- Você acha que eu deveria clarear? Sério? Por que a Tiffany quase me bateu quando eu disse que tinha pintado de castanho! Quer dizer, eu sei que eu sempre fui loira e tal, mas tipo, será que ela não entende que certas mudanças são para o bem? Meu Deus, ela ficou, tipo, tão indignada! Mas eu acho que parte disso é porque no verão passado ela começou a pintar o cabelo dela de loiro só por minha causa e tipo, agora eu pintei de castanho, que é a cor original dela...

_Meu Deus, por que Felícia não pode calar a boca?_

Continuei ignorando os olhares divertidos que Sirius lançava pra mim, por cima de seus óculos escuros. Eu jamais o deixaria saber que Felícia era mesmo um pé no saco, como ele tinha me dito quando eu a convidei.

Estávamos à beira da piscina na casa de praia dos meus pais em Eastport. Eu nunca gostei daqui, mas me acostumei. E esse ano tinha até trazido minha namorada (Felícia) junto. O que acabou se revelando um grande erro, mas mesmo assim...

-... E ela totalmente fez um, tipo, discurso sobre como as loiras são tipo, as preferidas dos caras e eu deveria totalmente, tipo, tirar essa cor do meu cabelo...

- Você tem algum tique nervoso que te faz dizer "tipo" a cada três palavras ou você só tem a estúpida impressão de que é uma palavra legal?

Felícia parou subitamente de falar e se virou para mim, indignada.

- O que?

- Eu perguntei se você...

- Eu escutei! – interrompeu. – Meu Deus, James, você é tipo, o cara mais insensível do mundo! Tiffany estava tipo, totalmente certa sobre você!

E ela saiu correndo pelo gramado molhado – escorregando duas vezes, para o deleite de Sirius – em direção à casa principal.

Eu me virei confuso para Sirius, que gargalhava.

- O que eu disse?

Sirius riu mais ainda.

- Caralho, James, como você é tapado! Você nunca deve implicar com o jeito como elas falam! Será que não percebeu? Elas ficam todas eriçadinhas! Nunca comente a respeito de sotaques, manias ou gírias!

- Mas é verdade! – protestei.

- Você é muito tapado.

.

**(Lorotas)**

Eu tinha uma coisa boa e uma ruim para dizer a respeito da casa em que estávamos nos hospedando.

A boa é que ficava bem na praia, literalmente, como dizia o anúncio.

A ruim é que era dez vezes mais abafada do que uma casa normal. Isso sem contar a pouca água quente de manhã (que Petúnia sempre usa todinha, me deixando pra tomar banho com água do Alasca) e a incrível quantidade de mosquitos.

Então eu sempre procurava ficar fora da casa, ou seja, na praia. Só que eu não podia nem me deitar ao sol, ouvindo apenas o som relaxante das ondas (se é que existe alguma onda em Long Island) porque Petúnia ficava tagarelando ao meu lado.

- Por que você insiste em ficar usando esse protetor solar, Lily? Qual é o seu problema? A graça de tomar sol está em ficar bronzeada!

Ah, claro, fácil pra ela que consegue pegar o tom perfeito de dourado, já que ela não é ruiva e não tem uma pele leitosa que nem a minha! Se eu ficasse cinco minutos sem protetor acabaria ficando mais vermelha que o Elmo. Sabe, o da Vila Sésamo?

- Você sabe muito bem, Tunia. – revirei meus olhos, embora ela não pudesse ver já que eu estava usando meus óculos de sol (que eu comprei numa liquidação do SoHo, mas disse a todo mundo que era da Barney's) – Eu vou assar se não usar isso. – eu continuei espalhando o protetor cremoso pelos meus ombros, antes de passar para minhas pernas recém-depiladas.

- Meu. Deus... – murmurou Petúnia de repente.

Eu nem ergui a cabeça, continuei espalhando o protetor. Petúnia tinha deixado exclamar variações de expressões de choque iguais a esta a cada vez que via um cara gato sem camisa. Eu simplesmente me conformava em ficar lembrando que tinha um namorado me esperando em Nova York.

_Brad, Brad, Brad, Brad – _Foi o que eu repeti a mim mesma durante a manhã toda.

- Lily, qual é, olha só! – Petúnia sacudiu meu braço, me fazendo apertar o tubo de protetor com força e derrubando litros daquela gosma na minha perna, formando um grande monte de creme.

- Petúnia! Olha só o que você...!

Meu. Deus.

Dessa vez Petúnia tinha razão. Dessa vez ela não estava bancando a idiotinha. Ela realmente tinha razão. O cara era gaaaato.

Ele estava rindo de alguma coisa e passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, deixando-os mais bagunçados que antes. Ele não era muito bronzeado – não tanto quanto os outros caras da praia -, mas não era como se isso o deixasse menos gostoso (o que com certeza não acontecia no meu caso).

- Olha só aqueles olhos azuis! – guinchou Petúnia, passando os dedos pelos fios loiros recém-cortados de seu cabelo. – E aquele corpo! Eu poderia devorá-lo! – ela riu, animadinha.

- Ei, Tuney, ele não tem olhos azuis! – franzi a testa.

Petúnia revirou os olhos.

- Claro que tem, olha só pra ele!

Então eu vi o cara sobre quem ela estava falando. Ele estava atrás do cara do cabelo bagunçado. Ele era realmente bonito – bronzeado, músculos bem definidos, cabelo comprido e olhos realmente claros -, mas eu ainda preferiria o do cabelo bagunçado, que usava óculos.

Aí eu percebi que o cara dos óculos estava olhando pra mim e franzindo a testa.

Ah, merda!

Apressei-me em limpar a meleca de protetor da minha coxa – o que não estava dando muito certo já que eu estava espalhando ainda mais a coisa toda e deixando tudo ainda mais branco.

Então eu desisti. Fácil assim. Eu sou muito boa em desistir das coisas. Como quando eu e Tunia decidimos fazer o maior castelo de areia do mundo e eu parei na metade, ou quando eu prometi a mim mesma que terminaria o curso de balé e parei dois meses depois, ou quando eu comecei a pintar aquele quadro de presente para mamãe no dia das mães, mas acabei parando depois de duas tentativas, ou como quando eu decidi que terminaria meu namoro com Brad antes do baile do nono ano e não o fiz.

Eu desisto das coisas. É meu segundo maior defeito.

O primeiro é mentir. Eu minto. Muito.

- Ele está olhando pra cá. – murmurou Petúnia. Ela estava sorrindo.

De fato, agora os dois caras estavam olhando para nós. O mais alto – de olhos azuis – murmurou alguma coisa para o de óculos e eles riram e sorriram para nós. Ouvi Petúnia ofegar ao meu lado e eu mesma tive que reprimir um suspiro.

_Ok, Brad, Brad, Brad... _

Os dois seguiram em frente, o de óculos ainda olhou uma ultima vez para mim antes de continuar.

- Wow, isso foi interessante. – murmurou Petúnia.

- Fale por você. Afinal, você não estava com uma crosta de protetor na sua perna! – rosnei.

Tunia limitou-se a rir de minha situação.

Acabei cochilando e acordei uma hora depois com um ronco colossal do meu estômago. _Ok, estamos prontos para o almoço!_

Senti minhas bochechas e nariz arderem e soube que o estrago estava feito: queimaduras vermelhas bem no rosto!

Pelo menos minhas pernas estavam intactas.

- Ei, Tuney – murmurei preguiçosamente enquanto me esticava. – Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer, quer vir?

Petúnia balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos. Estava deitada de barriga pra cima se concentrando em se fazer tostar como um pedaço de bacon e parecer atraente ao mesmo tempo.

Só que ao contrário de bacon, Petúnia não é gostosa.

Sem me incomodar em calçar meus novos chinelos de dedo, caminhei até o quiosque mais próximo. Que não ficava próximo, na verdade.

Enquanto esperava meu suco e meu sanduíche, aproveitei pra dar uma espiada em meu rosto no vidro do balcão.

Santo Deus!

Passei os dedos levemente pela pele queimada, franzindo o nariz quando ardeu – o que fez a pele do _meu nariz_ arder.

- Hm, deve ter sido seu descuido, porque falta de protetor não foi. – murmurou uma voz divertida.

Virei-me rapidamente e dei de cara com o garoto de óculos. O que tinha chamado a minha atenção algumas horas atrás.

- Ei. – cumprimentei estupidamente.

Ele sorriu e pela primeira e única vez me senti feliz por estar queimada, assim ele não veria meu rubor.

- Oi, eu sou o James. – ele estendeu uma mão para mim.

- Lily. – murmurei de volta.

James se virou para o cara do balcão e pediu um suco de laranja.

- Então, Lily. – começou ele. Tive meio que me controlar pra não parecer ansiosa demais ou coisa parecida. Eu tinha namorado! – Você mora aqui?

- Ah, não. – respondo rápido demais – Só... Só estamos de férias. Sabe, minha família.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

James assentiu.

- Eu também. Aquela loira lá na praia é sua irmã?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Falar seria muito problemático e possivelmente constrangedor.

- E aquele outro cara? – perguntei mesmo sem querer – É seu irmão?

James riu.

- Bom, pode-se dizer que sim. Sirius passa a maioria dos verões conosco e é meu melhor amigo, mas não somos irmãos biológicos.

- Ah, certo. Bem, achei que não. Vocês não se parecem.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você e sua irmã também não se parecem muito. São até bem diferentes.

Ah, certo. Ela é a bonita.

- Ela é meio... Ossuda. – ele continuou.

Eu comecei a rir, mas parei na hora.

- Espera, então eu sou a gorda? – perguntei.

Eu sabia que deveria ter seguido aquela dieta da sopa de pepino que Marlene me mandou por e-mail no verão passado! E deveria ter parado com as guloseimas de sexta feira! Ah, Deus, Starbucks nesse outono? Nem pensar...

Devo ter parecido meio chocada, porque de repente James ficou vermelho.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

Argh! Por que não posso calar a boca?

Estava tudo indo bem e eu tinha que soltar essa.

- Não, você não é gorda! – gaguejei – Você... Tudo bem, você é mais cheia do que ela, mas...

As sobrancelhas de Lily subiram estupendamente à menção da palavra "cheia".

- Espera, eu não quis dizer...!

POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO PARAR DE FALAR TUDO O QUE VEM À MINHA CABEÇA?

O sanduíche e o suco de Lily chegaram e ela pagou o atendente.

- Te vejo por aí, James. – ela nem mesmo olhou pra mim enquanto se afastava.

Merda.

Bom, e daí que eu tenho namorada? Talvez estivesse pensando em ter um encontro casual com essa Lily – que, aliás, era bem linda (por que não pude falar isso enquanto _ela ainda estava aqui_?) -, mas estou plenamente consciente de que Felícia está me esperando em casa e...

Merda, é exatamente _por isso_ que eu quero sair com outra garota - Felícia está me esperando em casa.

E tudo bem, talvez seja traição. Mas se eu tiver outra garota como desculpa, Felícia não vai poder QUERER ir em frente com esse namoro, certo?

.

**(Lorotas)**

Não posso acreditar que ele me chamou de gorda!

Tentei não pensar a respeito disso durante o resto do dia, mas era só em que eu conseguia pensar! Droga de James Sei-Lá-O-Quê.

Então agora eu estava em meu pequeno quarto de madeira pintado de azul tentando encontrar algo para vestir. Algo que não me fizesse parecer completamente gorda.

Petúnia insistira em ir a essa festa ou coisa do tipo que acontecerá na praia esta noite e como ela não está autorizada a sair sozinha em uma cidade estranha – por causa do que aconteceu quando fomos pra Flórida ano retrasado – eu era obrigada a ir junto.

Mesmo que tivesse praticamente chorado que não sairia de casa com a cara vermelha desse jeito para beber ponche de frutas e encher meu sapato de areia. Sem falar é claro, na trilha sonora horrível no fundo – alguma música pop da hora cantada por alguma adolescente e com AutoTune demais.

Mas, como sempre, ninguém me dera ouvidos.

- Lily, querida, será uma ótima oportunidade de se enturmar! – dissera minha mãe no jantar.

_Ah, claro. Eu tentei me enturmar hoje mamãe, e acabei sendo chamada de GORDA!_

- Mas não saia beijando garotos desconhecidos por aí. – disse meu pai severamente. – Lembre-se daquela palestra a que levamos vocês no ano passado. Sempre se previna contra doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e...

Eu queria morrer quando ele começava com o discurso. Meus pais sempre tiveram dificuldade em falar sobre sexo, então todo ano desde que eu tenho doze anos, assistimos a uma palestra diferente sobre hormônios com temas parecidos que sempre levam a uma coisa: sexo.

_Não se preocupe, papai. Não vou tentar transar com ninguém hoje. O ultimo cara que veio falar comigo me disse que eu era GORDA._

Mas em vez disso, o que eu disse foi:

- Pai, eu tenho namorado!

- Nunca se sabe! Essa juventude de hoje... – e aí começa mais meia hora de sermão sobre como a minha geração é desrespeitosa e promíscua e blá, blá...

Experimentei diversas combinações, mas acabei me decidindo por um mini-vestido esvoaçante azul claro sem mangas – embora deixasse meus ombros sardentos à mostra – e sandálias de dedo marrons. Prendi uma correntinha de bronze em meu pescoço, de onde pendia um pingente de âncora. A mesma correntinha que eu havia dito à Clarice ser vintage, mas na verdade... Bem, não era.

Prendi meu cabelo com um elástico já que, mesmo depois de lavado, ele tinha um aspecto meio seco por causa da água salgada. Também tentei dar um jeito em meu rosto com base e pó compacto, o que diminuiu o vermelho, mas não fez desaparecer por completo. Apliquei um pouco de rímel e pensei que estivesse exagerando com o gloss, mas mudei de ideia quando vi Petúnia.

- Você sabe que estamos indo a uma festa na _praia_, certo? – perguntei só pra ter certeza.

Ela rolou os olhos para mim – parecia gostar muito de fazer isso.

Petúnia não usava nada mais nada menos do que uma blusinha de seda brilhante cor de ostra, jeans justo, tamancos plataforma e diversas pulseiras. Sem falar na quantidade de maquiagem.

- Vamos logo.

Caminhamos até a porta da frente e Petúnia deu um grito pra anunciar nossa saída.

- Não esqueçam de usar preservativos! – veio o grito de resposta.

.

A noite estava realmente agradável. Uma brisa suave acariciava meus ombros nus e meu cabelo. A praia estava lotada. Num palco improvisado, uma banda tocava música nem tão ruim e havia mais para beber do que ponche.

Ok, talvez eu estivesse me divertindo.

- Vai pegar um pouco de soda pra mim, ok? – pediu Petúnia. Ela estava trocando olhares maliciosos com um cara quase vinte centímetros mais alto do que ela há algum tempo e como eu já estava farta das risadinhas, fui até a mesa das bebidas sem protestar.

- Ei, pode pegar um copo pra mim? – pediu uma voz estridente.

Eu peguei o copo e entreguei pra garota de cabelo curto e castanho. Ela era bronzeada, a pele no tom perfeito de dourado que me faz morrer de inveja porque jamais vou ficar assim. Ela sorriu quando lhe entreguei o copo vermelho de plástico.

- Ei, Felícia! – veio um grito.

Nós nos viramos para o cara da praia – o amigo do James-Que-Me-Chamou-De-Gorda, Sirius. Ele sorriu na minha direção, mas eu duvidava que se lembrasse de mim.

Ele passou um braço pelos ombros da garota bronzeada e a arrastou pra longe. Pobre Petúnia, não teria chance alguma contra aquela garota. Era bom que ela já estivesse flertando com o Vinte-Centímetros-Mais-Alto.

Entreguei a soda para Petúnia. O cara alto já tinha saído, ela parecia meio emburrada.

- Ei, sabe quem está aqui? – comecei.

Petúnia não demonstrou interesse, mas continuei falando mesmo assim.

- O cara dos olhos azuis de hoje de manhã. – murmurei. – O nome dele é Sirius.

Os olhos de Petúnia se iluminaram até eu cortar o barato:

- Ele está acompanhado por uma tal Felícia. – eu ri.

Petúnia fez uma carranca.

- Tanto faz. – deu de ombros – Há vários outros caras aqui.

E saiu andando, me largando sozinha no meio da multidão dançante.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

Sirius voltou da mesa de bebidas arrastando Felícia pelos ombros. Ela sorriu pra mim e me beijou ruidosamente. Ainda bem que Sirius fora atrás dela, estava provavelmente bêbada.

- Ahn... – gemeu Felícia. – Acho que tenho que usar o banheiro! – ela guinchou – Com licença, senhores.

E saiu cambaleante em direção aos banheiros. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Essa garota é doida!

Eu suspirei.

- Eu vou terminar.

Sirius sorriu.

- Eu sabia. Ela não é o seu tipo, sério... Eu venho dizendo isso há meses. Aliás, - ele soltou uma risada rouca – o seu tipo tem cabelo ruivo, pele clara, 1,66 de altura, bochechas vermelhas e está pegando soda na mesa de bebidas.

Eu me virei pra ele, surpreso.

- A garota do protetor solar. Ela está aqui.

Não deu pra reprimir o sorriso que veio depois. Eu não sabia por que, mas essa ruiva me parecia mesmo interessante.

Ah, é. Esqueci que ela não quer mais olhar na minha cara por causa da minha boca grande.

Mas não é como se eu fosse do tipo que desiste.

- Eu vou... – não me incomodei em terminar a frase e saí, Sirius poderia tirar as próprias conclusões.

Só que Lily não estava mais na mesa das bebidas então saí procurando-a pela festa toda. Até que vislumbrei um reflexo ruivo na pista de dança. Tinha que ser ela.

Contorci-me entre as pessoas até alcançá-la. Mas franzi o nariz – ela estava dançando com um cara moreno, metido à besta.

Eu a segurei pelos ombros e praticamente a arrastei para mim, deixando o outro cara confuso, mas nem tanto, porque ele logo deu o fora.

Lily se virou, pronta pra xingar quem quer que fosse. Aí ela me viu. E foi aí mesmo que ela xingou.

- Seu filho da mãe, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – gritou zangada – Ele era realmente gato!

Franzi a testa para o comentário.

- O que? Você estava interessada nele?

Ela me olhou como se eu tivesse cinco anos.

- Ah, tá. Entendi. Desculpe por isso. – murmurei – Mas, já que ele foi embora, você podia dançar comigo. –sugeri. Eu sorri e podia jurar que ela suspirou, mas mesmo assim saiu andando.

Eu agarrei o pulso dela

- Qual é, Lily! Só uma música!

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Meu traseiro gordo pode empurrar as pessoas, quem sabe alguém saia ferido? – rosnou.

Ok, essa meio que eu mereci.

- Desculpa, eu não quis dizer que você era gorda! – tive que falar bem alto por causa da música.

- O quê?

A música estava realmente alta.

- EU NÃO QUIS DIZER QUE VOCÊ ERA GORDA!

- VOCÊ QUIS DIZER QUE EU SOU GORDA?

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO É GORDA! NEM UM POUCO!

- SÓ UM POUCO?

- NÃO!

- O QUE?

- VAMOS SAIR DAQUI!

- OK!

Eu a arrastei para um canto mais afastado e vazio da praia. Aqui só se ouvia o rugido do mar e a brisa. Realmente relaxante comparado ao tumulto anterior.

- Acho que tem algo errado com meus tímpanos... – murmurou Lily.

- Aquela música estava bem alta.

- Não, não foi a música, _você_ gritou no meu ouvido.

Ela começou a rir e logo me juntei a ela.

- Desculpe. – murmurei entre risos.

Ela assentiu.

- Não, sério. Desculpe por ter passado a mensagem errada, eu nunca quis dizer que você era gorda. Você é bem bonita na verdade...

Lily desviou o olhar, mas estava mordendo o lábio inferior para segurar uma risada. Isso me encorajou um pouco.

Alguns fios se soltaram do rabo de cavalo dela e eu me aproximei e os enfiei atrás de suas orelhas. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu sorri.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo. – murmurei.

Ela sorriu abertamente.

- Na verdade eu até gosto das suas bochechas vermelhas de sol.

- Ah, qual é!

- Juro! Eu só digo o que penso, juro. – Lily revirou os olhos, mas estava bem claro pra mim que ela estava adorando aquilo. Eu também, na verdade. – Eu também gosto das suas sardas... – murmurei tão baixo quanto o som da brisa, mas ela ouviu porque me olhou, cética.

- Ninguém gosta de sardas.

- Então me chame de Ninguém, por favor.

- Ah, essa foi horrível!

Ela riu e continuou rindo enquanto eu me inclinava para encostar meus lábios nos dela.

Ambos sorríamos enquanto nos beijávamos e quando eu aprofundei o beijo, foi simplesmente... Sei lá, demais.

Lily agarrou os cabelos da minha nuca e os acariciou, me fazendo ter arrepios.

Minhas mãos passearam pela pele macia de seus ombros, depois pelo tecido suave de seu vestido azul e finalmente, por seu cabelo. Arranquei o elástico num movimento rápido, fazendo seu cabelo cair pelas costas num rompante. Se doeu, ela não ligou.

Eu não me lembro _exatamente quando_ nós nos deitamos na areia, mas aconteceu em algum momento e agora as coisas estavam meio quentes.

Meus lábios traçaram contornos indefinidos pelo pescoço e pelos ombros de Lily enquanto ela arranhava levemente minhas costas sob a camiseta – suas mãos em minha pele quente me fazendo estremecer. Eu pude senti-la se contorcer mais de uma vez sob mim e isso só me deixava mais instigado.

Quando voltei a beijá-la, ela me enlaçou com as pernas e eu agarrei a esquerda. Lily mordeu fortemente meu lábio inferior.

Caralho, aquela praia estava pegando fogo?

.

**(Lorotas)**

Merda, ninguém devia ser tão gostoso! Quando a mão de James alcançou a minha coxa eu mordi seu lábio instintivamente.

Deus, o que estamos fazendo? Eu não era esse tipo de garota. Não do tipo que sai rolando pela areia com caras estranhos.

O problema era que James não me parecia nem um pouco estranho.

Na-não. Não mesmo.

_Brad._

Oh, Deus, certo. Eu tenho um namorado! Eu não posso...

- Merda.

Ofeguei quando James agarrou meu cabelo enquanto mordiscava meu pescoço.

- Lily! – o berro veio de longe, mas é claro que eu sabia quem era.

Petúnia.

Minha irmã veio correndo pela areia – segurando os tamancos, já que pareceu finalmente ter entendido que era impossível andar com eles na praia.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Faz ideia de que horas são? – ela totalmente ignorou James e o que estávamos fazendo. Só ficou ali, parada, me encarando e me esperando levantar.

James se levantou agilmente e me puxou pelas mãos. Sacudi a areia de meu cabelo, mas sabia que levaria umas boas duas horas lavando-o na manhã seguinte.

- Vai indo na frente, já te alcanço, prometo. – murmurei.

Ela se virou e saiu, irritadiça. Eu podia apostar que ela tinha tomado um fora pra querer sair tão depressa.

Olhei para James, sem graça.

- Desculpe por isso.

Ele sorriu, mas eu podia apostar que estava fervendo por dentro, como eu.

Aproximei-me e beijei-o docemente, uma última vez.

- Te vejo por aí, James.

- Lily. – ele murmurou contra meus lábios.

E aí eu fui embora.

* * *

N/B: OOOOOOOOOOI, pessoal, aqui sou eu betando novamente, Bah Malfoy Black. Deu para repararem pelo meu oi que eu gostei dessa nova fic, não é? Então, e vocês? O que acharam? Adoraram essa Lily ou não? E o James? Essa fic vai ser ótima, estou sentindo as risadas futuras já. Eu adorei meeeeeesmo e espero que vocês também. Agora vamos incentivar a Jackie e reviews, ok? Beijos, até o próximo.

**N/A: Fic nova, povo, espero que gostem. O rating é T mais pela linguagem mesmo, ok? **

**Quem já leu outras long fics minhas deve ter percebido que esse capítulo tem quase o dobro do tamanho dos meus caps. de costume, ou seja, leva mais tempo pra escrever e postar, lembrem-se disso.**

**Falando em outras fics minhas - eu não postei RFeSr.S porque eu passei umas semanas sem pc - ou seja, não deu pra escrever mesmo, desculpa! - e só estou postando essa porque já tinha esse capítulo pronto, então não me atirem pedras pela demora. **

**Vocês sabem que reviews são sempre bem-vindas - eu respondo por PM se puder :)**

**Beijo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 – Oui, oui!**

**(Sincericídio)**

Voltar para a realidade é sempre horrível depois de um sonho bom. Principalmente quando esse sonho envolve Lily.

Lily.

Só agora eu me dava conta de que não sabia o sobrenome dela.

Sirius roncou ruidosamente no quarto ao lado e Felícia se remexeu desconfortável ao meu lado. Ela tinha adormecido sobre meu peito assim que chegamos.

Eu me sentia meio desconfortável dormindo com ela quando tinha acabado de beijar maravilhosamente outra garota. Felícia podia ser irritante, mas não merecia ser traída. E eu tinha traído.

Sentia-me mil vezes mais miserável por saber que eu era um miserável e mesmo assim estar feliz.

Horrivelmente feliz por ter beijado Lily.

Eu sou um péssimo namorado.

.

**(Lorotas)**

Eu sou uma péssima namorada.

Tudo em que eu podia pensar era em Brad. Meu namorado. Meu verdadeiro namorado - não um cara qualquer que me amassou na praia.

Brad, que era sempre tão doce comigo e que gosta de mim desde a sexta série.

Eu não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo com ele.

E o pior era que, mesmo com a culpa, eu me sentia quase explodindo de felicidade porque eu tinha feito aquilo.

Quero dizer, rolar com James na areia.

E pensar que eu estava brava com Petúnia! Ela tinha me salvado! Me salvado de ir longe demais com James e trair o namorado mais fofinho do mundo, que confiava tanto em mim...

Pois é, no fim das contas tenho mais é que agradecer à minha irmã.

Não acredito que pensei nisso.

- Lily, café da manhã! – berrou mamãe.

Me levantei molemente e fui até o banheiro, Petúnia estava secando o cabelo então eu tive que esperar cerca de vinte minutos para conseguir expulsá-la e finalmente tomar meu banho.

Assisti, deprimida, a água encardida escorrer do meu cabelo. Deitar na areia não tinha sido boa ideia mesmo. Maldito James.

Enquanto esfregava meu couro cabeludo, eu pensei em como era bom que eu estivesse de férias, afinal. Quer dizer, eu nunca mais encontraria James na minha vida – e o melhor: _Brad _nunca encontraria James.

Então não era como se eu tivesse que me preocupar a respeito de ter beijado outro cara pelas costas do meu namorado. Ninguém jamais iria saber – era esse o meu lema. A frase que eu sempre repetia a mim mesma antes de soltar uma mentirinha.

Brad nunca iria saber. E com esse pensamento reconfortante, me vesti para mais um dia ensolarado.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

- Você tem agido estranho o dia todo. Posso saber por quê? – murmurou Sirius enquanto jantávamos.

Felícia mastigava lentamente sua porção de salada, no outro lado da mesa. Ela tinha estado lenta o dia todo já que estava com uma ressaca brava. Depois de me assegurar de que não seria ouvido por ela, me virei para Sirius:

- Eu beijei Lily. A ruiva. – murmurei.

Sirius mal pode conter as risadas, que saíram aos bufos. Felícia ergueu a cabeça, mal humorada.

- O que é?

- Nada. – respondi rapidamente. Sirius não parava de rir. Talvez tivesse sido má ideia contar a ele com Felícia por perto.

- Bom, desde que Felícia nunca descubra, estamos bem. – murmurou ele quando minha namorada finalmente deixou a mesa.

- É. – murmurei fracamente.

_Desde que eu não estrague tudo com a minha maldita boca._

_._

**(Lorotas)**

Infelizmente, o resto do verão passou voando e, graças a Deus, sem mais encontros com James.

Agora eu estava sentada em frente ao meu guarda-roupa procurando alguma coisa pra vestir no primeiro dia de aula – o que era muito importante, você sabe, pra causar uma boa impressão. Acabei escolhendo meus jeans Seventeen, minha camiseta branca e um maxi-cardigã listado de azul e vermelho, junto com minhas novas botas de saltinho.

Escovei meu cabelo liso – que eu cortara na semana anterior e, portanto, estava com as pontas todas em ordem, além do leve repicado na parte da frente.

No banheiro – depois de esperar meia hora por minha irmã (sim, nós dividimos um dos dois banheiros do apartamento) – passei um pouco de gloss e rímel, já que não sou muito adepta a maquiagem, mas também não queria aparecer de cara lavada.

Petúnia saiu sem me esperar e sem tomar café da manhã – ela estava tentando essa "dieta" que era basicamente ficar sem comer de manhã e à noite, tendo como única refeição o almoço e uma fruta durante a tarde (eu queria ver quando ela desmaiaria. Meu pai apostava que no final da semana, mas eu apostei na quarta-feira) – então eu tive que pegar o metrô sozinha até a nossa escola.

Logo nos portões havia uma aglomeração de gente – todos se cumprimentando depois de três meses de férias, reparando nos novos cortes de cabelo, nas bolsas novas Miu Miu, no cara que foi preso no feriado de natal e que tinha voltado da reabilitação...

- Lily!

Marlene McKinnon, vulgo minha melhor amiga, veio correndo pela calçada. Ela tinha passado as férias no Brasil, com os primos, e agora exibia um bronzeado perfeito, além de um novo corte de cabelo, até os ombros e uma franjinha bonitinha de lado.

Abraçamos-nos e rimos histericamente de saudade.

- Deus, olha só pra você! O Brasil te fez bem!

Ela riu e revirou os olhos claros.

- Eu sei, é simplesmente divino! E eu comi esse negócio chamado bri-ga-dei-ro... E aquela coisa que parece soda, mas com gosto diferente chamado guaraná!

Eu ri. _Tudo bem, Lene, podemos parar de nos exibir agora._

- E como foi a França?

- França? – perguntei sem entender.

- Alô-ô! Terra para Lily! As suas férias na França...!

- Ah! É! Certo minhas... Minhas férias na França... Foram, bem, foram legais. – esperei que ela não notasse meu rubor, mas é claro que ela notaria...

- Hmm, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, e pude ver um sorrisinho malicioso brincando em seus lábios. Obviamente, confundindo meu rubor.

- Ah, nada. Eu só... Hm... – será que Lene ia me achar muito vaca se eu dissesse que tinha traído meu namorado?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em expectativa e eu pensei, ah, que se dane.

- Eu conheci um cara. – admiti.

Lene ofegou chocada.

- Não! Você ficou com ele?

Assenti, sorrindo meio sem graça.

- AimeuDeus! Isso é tão... – eu esperava que ela começasse a me xingar – Isso é tão _excitante_! Você sabe, essa coisa de romance de verão! Quer dizer, não é como se o Brad fosse saber. Não é nem como se ele existisse durante o verão já que ele está incomunicável desde que teve o celular confiscado pelos pais dele, então você não tem nenhuma culpa de nada! Não é?

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas para Marlene, mas não discordei. Embora houvesse certas coisas erradas na história.

- Não foi um _romance_. – corrigi. Tudo bem, eu não tinha nada contra mentiras, mas realmente não queria que Lene pensasse que eu era do tipo que se apaixona fácil. Embora eu talvez fosse. – Foi só um beijo, na verdade. – _ou vários. Incrivelmente sexies. Na praia. Na areia. Na horizontal... Ok, chega._

Agora que eu pensava a respeito, Brad _nunca _tinha me beijado daquele jeito. Nunca mesmo! Em tanto tempo de namoro. Deus, isso era meio embaraçoso, na verdade. Por que Brad nunca tinha me beijado daquele jeito? Por que eu tive que esperar um estranho vir e me mostrar quão bom pode ser um beijo?

- Ele é francês, então? – perguntou Lene, apagando da minha mente todo o pensamento a respeito de bocas a línguas.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

Lene revirou os olhos como se eu fosse retardada.

- Deus, Lily, você está lenta hoje! Eu perguntei se ele é francês, uma vez que vocês estavam na _França! _

Ah é, França, isso.

- Hm, não na verdade. Ele estava de férias, como eu. – respondi.

- Hm, então ele é americano. Você sabe onde ele mora?

- Hm, não, não na verdade. Não é como se tivéssemos conversado muito. – murmurei.

Lene riu mais uma vez e me arrastou pra dentro do prédio da escola.

Os corredores já estavam abarrotados enquanto e nós tivemos que nos esgueirar por entre os adolescentes hiperativos e tagarelas até chegar aos nossos armários.

- Lily, oi! – Clarice me envolveu em seus bracinhos magrelos. Clarice é a garota mais magra que eu já vi em minha vida toda. Ela é modelo e você pode encontrar anúncios da GAP estampados com a cara dela pelos ônibus de toda Nova York. – Como foi a França?

- Ah, ótimo! – minha voz tremeu um pouquinho, eu sempre me sentia meio mal em mentir pra Clarice porque ela tinha essa carinha inocente e esses olhinhos bonitinhos e castanhos.

Mas isso não me impedia de mentir, é claro.

Clarice sorriu.

- Que bom pra você. Eu tive que ficar na cidade porque esse fotógrafo, Georgio Alguma Coisa, está trabalhando num projeto com jovens modelos e...

Ok, é nessa parte que meu cérebro desliga. Você poderia pensar que eu ficaria toda animada de ter uma amiga modelo e que deve ser excitante porque quando ela for uma top model internacional há uma boa probabilidade de citar meu nome em alguma entrevista, mas a verdade é que eu ouço as histórias de Clarice há tanto tempo que a excitação meio que evaporou.

Aí eu meio que queria ter uma boa história sobre meu verão pra contar. E na verdade, dessa vez eu nem precisava inventar uma, porque eu tinha James!

Com um sorriso radiante, eu comecei a contar sobre como eu conheci esse garoto maravilho e super gato na praia e como tínhamos tido momentos românticos e nos beijado e...

Tudo bem, posso ter inventado uma boa parte disso, mas o resultado foi ótimo:

- Ah, você é tão sortuda! – exclamaram Lene e Clarice. Elas ficaram dando risinhos e ofegando.

Viu, essa é a vantagem de ter uma imaginação fértil e jeito com mentiras, você sempre obtém as reações mais fantásticas das outras pessoas! E sempre com a segurança de que elas nunca vão saber a verdade... Afinal, não é como se elas fossem conhecer o James.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

Eu não sabia por que estava indo pra uma escola pública. A explicação de meus pais era ridícula: notas baixas! De acordo com a minha mãe, eles estavam cansados de gastar milhões de dólares em educação particular pra que eu continuasse com aquelas notas medíocres.

Por que eles não podiam ser como o resto dos outros pais ricos que não ligam pros filhos?

De qualquer modo, lá estava eu num táxi a caminho da escola pública.

Felícia surtara totalmente quando eu contei sobre minha nova escola, mas se recuperou quando eu disse que ela poderia ir me ver na hora do almoço – embora não tivesse certeza. Já o Sirius só riu da minha desgraça, já que ele continua na Academia Graceman nesse ano. Bastardo.

Enquanto isso eu vou para Thurman Field High School (TFHS).

O taxi parou e eu desci, desanimado. Parei para contemplar o enorme prédio da escola: velho, com a pintura cinza-dia-de-chuva descascando – como uma penitenciária.

Todo mundo estava entrando no prédio e eu os segui. Apertei-me entre os adolescentes com cara de marginais, os caras de cabeça raspada do futebol e algumas garotas – que deram risadinhas pra mim (Hm, talvez ser o aluno novo não seja assim tão mau).

Uma magrinha chegou até a acenar pra mim. Ela era bonitinha, olhos castanhos, boca pequena e brilhante de chapstick e cabelo castanho comprido. Eu tinha a impressão de já tê-la visto em algum lugar.

.

**(Lorotas)**

De repente as risadinhas de Clarice aumentaram de intensidade. Ela acenou para alguém atrás de mim e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Eu e Lene nos entreolhamos e então viramos para ver quem era.

E meu coração deu um salto mortal e começou a bater rápido nos meus ouvidos. Ou foi essa a sensação que eu tive.

Porque ali estava James. O cabelo casualmente (ou não) bagunçado e um suéter azul de linha fina. Ele parecia bronzeado e eu pude sentir seu perfume amadeirado mesmo à distância.

_Mèrde._

Só ficamos ali, parados – James parecia tão atordoado quanto eu – e nos olhando enquanto minhas amigas se entreolhavam e franziam a testa e todo o pessoal passava por nós ("Ei, sai da frente, irmão!", "Dá licença, ô, estátua!").

.

**(Sincericídio)**

Era muita coincidência pra ser verdade. Ou muita sorte (ou azar já que, bom, ainda tenho namorada).

Lily se virou e ficou parada, me olhando de boca aberta (seus lábios em forma de coração formando um O cômico) – eu juro que só não ri porque estava tão surpreso quanto ela – e parecendo mais pálida que de costume.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios antes de falar.

- Desculpe, você está perdido ou algo assim? Você é novo, certo? – ela franziu a testa.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Você é doente ou algo assim?

_AAAAARGH! Maldita boca! Calado!_

- Me desculpe, o quê?

- Você me conhece.

- Sinto muito, mas eu nunca te vi até um minuto atrás... – o sinal a interrompeu – E agora será que poderia me dar licença? Estou ficando atrasada.

Então ela passou por mim quase voando – e deixando um rastro de perfume de baunilha atrás dela – e seguiu corredor acima.

Ou eu era muito, muito criativo pra sonhar ou ela tinha amnésia.

Porque eu sabia que já a tinha visto antes. Por Deus, eu a havia _beijado!_

.

**(Lorotas)**

Eu sabia que essa não tinha sido a ideia mais brilhante. Digo, fingir que eu não o conhecia? Agora ele deve estar pensando que eu sou completamente maluca. Mas é claro que não sou. Não _completamente._

Tentei bloquear todo tipo de pensamento ruim cantando Soft Kitty até chegar à sala de Inglês. Soft Kitty sempre -me perto da janela – como sempre – e respirei fundo.

_Soft kitty, warm kitty..._

.Merda.

_Little ball of fur..._

Ele vai estragar tudo!

… _Happy kitty, sleepy kitty..._

Lene e Clarice nunca mais vão falar comigo.

_Hur, hur, hur..._

Eu odiava minha vida naquele momento.

- ...E essa é uma ótima maneira de acumular pontos extras, principalmente para aqueles de vocês que não fazem parte de nenhuma atividade extracurricular. Alguém interessado? – dizia a Sra. Peters.

Ryan Tsumira, ao meu lado, ergueu a mão. E eu simplesmente ergui a minha porque estava tão aérea que pensei que aquilo era parte da aula.

- Ótimo! Lily Evans! Que maravilhoso! E Ryan! – a Sra. Peters virou-se e escreveu alguma coisa em sua agenda – Vou falar com a editora chefa assim que possível. Vocês vão ver que ótima experiência é escrever para o jornal da escola...

Foi aí que eu realmente absorvi o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Eu me inscrevi para escrever no jornal da escola. O Thurman's Paper O estúpido jornal da TFHS.

Afundei minha cabeça nos braços e gemi de raiva. Eu considerei seriamente gritar que fora tudo um mal entendido, mas a Sra. Peters ficara tão animada! Ela era a professora responsável pelo Thurman's Paper e todos sabiam que ela obtinha muito pouca ajuda dos alunos, as inscrições para redatores ficando mais raras a cada ano. A Sra. Peters precisava de ajuda.

Além do mais, eu não teria problema algum com a parte de escrever. Minhas redações em Inglês sempre foram perfeitas, eu me sairia bem.

A única parte disso tudo que me incomodava era o fato de ter que gastar tempo com uma atividade extracurricular. Eu era preguiçosa demais pra fazer qualquer coisa fora da escola, talvez fosse por isso que a professora ficou tão feliz quando me "voluntariei". Porque eu nunca havia participado de nenhum clube extracurricular antes.

Bem, agora eu estava oficialmente ferrada. Ainda nem era hora do almoço e eu já tinha me metido em mais encrenca do que deveria ser permitido.

Eu só podia desejar que James estivesse sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Eu sei, soa cruel. Mas eu estava ferrada por causa dele, se você parar pra pensar.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

Meu novo professor de Física era tão entediante quanto poderia ser. Sua voz, aparência e a matéria que ele lecionava eram entediantes. Eu queria dormir.

Mas não conseguiria, de qualquer jeito. Porque Lily ficava entrando na minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Em como ela parecia linda naquela manhã – até mais do que parecera na praia... E em como ela me ignorou totalmente.

Eu ficava frustrado só de pensar em como ela me tratara. Queria pensar que havia uma explicação racional pra aquilo tudo. Talvez ela fosse como a Drew Barrymore em Como Se Fosse A Primeira Vez. E eu seria o Adam Sandler – só que bonito, claro.

_Ou talvez_... Pensou o lado ruim da minha cabeça, _talvez ela simplesmente não quisesse falar com você de novo. Talvez não tenha gostado de te beijar._

O pensamento meio que me assustou, mas Lily parecia tão empolgada quanto eu na praia, então logo o coloquei de lado. Talvez ela simplesmente não se lembrasse. Fazia algum tempo e estava escuro quando nos beijamos...

É, talvez. Mas eu ainda me sentia ansioso e frustrado. Queria encontrar com ela o quanto antes.

- Senhor... Potter! Responda a pergunta 3!

- Eu não sei. – Dei de ombros, ainda pensando em Lily.

Griffin franziu a testa, parecendo furioso.

- Então eu passei os últimos vinte minutos aqui falando e explicando a matéria como um palhaço bobo, é isso?

- Hm, basicamente.

O professor recuou um passo, parecendo atordoado. Mas pareceu se enraivecer quando os outros alunos começaram a cochichar e rir.

- Senhor Potter, o senhor não tem autoridade ou autorização para se dirigir a mim desse...

- E o senhor não deveria ser autorizado a usar essas meias logo de manhã, mas quem está julgando? – Eu apontei para as meias grossas cor de laranja com bolas azuis do Sr. Griffin.

Agora definitivamente havia risadas flutuando pela sala. Eu me sentiria satisfeito com isso em outro dia – minha sinceridade em excesso era conveniente algumas vezes -, mas hoje não me sentia muito no humor para brincadeiras. Os comentários sobre Griffin saíram automaticamente – como a maioria das verdades que eu dizia.

- Pois bem! – rugiu Griffin – Acho que o diretor talvez goste de saber a sua opinião sobre as minhas meias! Vá para a sala dele imediatamente!

O professor rabiscou algo em um pedaço de papel e entregou a mim. Levantei-me devagar, seguido pelos olhares admirados de meus novos colegas e saí da sala de aula. Sabia que tinha que ficar preocupado com a reação que meus pais teriam ao saber disso: primeiro dia de aula e eu já estava indo conversar com o diretor. Mas eu simplesmente não ligava.

Droga, Lily. Olha só o que você fez! Tomara que esteja tendo um primeiro dia tão azarado quanto o meu.

.

**(Lorotas)**

Agora eu teria que encarar Clarice na aula de Saúde – se ela e Lene não me pegassem no meu armário. Merda.

Depois de ter acabado com meus fins de tarde sedentários me inscrevendo pro jornal da escola, eu agora teria que encarar a consequência de uma das piores mentiras que já inventei, senão a pior... Ah, não. A maior foi quando eu disse que a mulher do treinador tomava hormônio masculino e... Esquece.

Na esquina do corredor eu estaquei. Lene e Clarice estavam acampando em frente ao meu armário. Perfeito. O jeito agora era bolar um plano – porque eu precisava pegar meu caderno e guardar o livro de Inglês.

Ryan Tsumira – meu mais novo colega do jornal – passou por mim, jogando distraidamente alguma coisa violenta no PSP. Eu o agarrei pela gola da camisa.

- Eu te pago o almoço amanhã se você passar correndo e gritando que o vestiário masculino está pegando fogo.

Ryan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Quero almoço por uma semana.

- Sem chance.

- Ah, qual é. Eu não participo mais de nenhuma gracinha sua desde aquela vez com a mulher do treinador e...

- Almoço por três dias e não se fala mais nisso!

- Ok. – ele deu de ombros e começou a correr. – O VESTIÁRIO MASCULINO ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO! ALGUÉM! O VESTIÁRIO ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO...!

Ryan sumiu no fim do corredor enquanto toda a população feminina em volta se agitava e corria na direção oposta – quer dizer, quem perderia a chance de ver os jogadores correndo do vestiário enrolados em suas toalhas? - Lene e Clarice, eu fico feliz em dizer, foram junto. Clarice sorrindo mais que criança em manhã de natal.

Suspirei aliviada. Embora devesse me preocupar com uma possível invasão ao vestiário masculino. Mas talvez fosse melhor se houvesse uma invasão, assim eu teria algo sobre o que escrever em minha primeira matéria.

Abri meu armário (mesma senha de sempre: endereço - 51, aniversário - 30, número da sorte - 13) e joguei meu livro de Inglês pra depois pegar o caderno de anotações de Saúde. Bati a porta com força e quase pari quando vi James ao meu lado, encostado casualmente do lado esquerdo do meu armário.

Ele sorriu quando viu minha cara de susto e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Lily, Lily. Eu fiquei pensando durante todo o primeiro período e cheguei a três possíveis conclusões. A primeira: você tem algum tipo de falha de memória, perda de memória recente ou algo assim... Como a peixinha fofa em Procurando Nemo. A segunda e menos provável: você é uma piadista. Sabia que eu ia ficar com cara de tonto se fingisse não me conhecer. E a terceira e mais provável, embora isso parta meu coraçãozinho: você fingiu não me conhecer de propósito.

Engoli em seco. Deus, ele parecia tão gostoso, encostado casualmente em meu armário como se intimasse garotas o tempo todo...

Devo ter divagado em algum lugar entre seus olhos e sua boca, porque ele começou a pigarrear tão forte que se pensaria que estava engasgado com um porquinho da índia.

- Ahn, o que?

James sorriu, achando minha confusão engraçada.

- Estou esperando pela resposta. Então, qual das minhas teorias está certa? Porque, você sabe, eu mereço pelo menos isso depois de uma noite tão... Hm, íntima?

_Ah, por favor, não! Maldito James! Estou corando! Argh!_

O sangue subiu tão rápido para as bochechas que eu até fiquei meio tonta. Malditas bochechas. Por que ele tinha que mencionar aquela noite? Só de pensar fico constrangida.

James começou a gargalhar meio alto demais. Mas eu não precisava me preocupar com alguém ouvindo porque estávamos tão atrasados que não havia mais ninguém nos corredores. Maldito, já chegou estragando meu imaculado histórico de presença.

- Qual a graça? – perguntei. Ele estava me irritando.

- É só eu mencionar aquela noite e você fica da cor do seu cabelo? – ele riu mais um pouco, exibindo o sorriso mais covardemente lindo – Lily, cuidado, o sangue precisa circular pelas outras partes do corpo, não só nas bochechas.

_Merda, a cada palavra que ele diz, eu fico mais vermelha._

- Está bem. – suspirei – Acho que eu não ia poder evitar isso pra sempre. É que... Hm, eu tenho um namorado.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

- Eu falei sobre você às minhas amigas e não queria... Bem, que elas soubessem que é _você. _Digo, eu só contei porque pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver na vida, entendeu? Sinto muito por aquela noite...

Ok, eu não sabia o que fazer agora. Mordi o lábio inferior, esperando por sua reação.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

_Tudo bem, agora, se controle. Esqueça o modo sexy como ela morde o lábio, é hora de se concentrar e não falar bobagem..._

- Hm, não foi muito justo comigo ou com o seu namorado. – respondi.

Ela assentiu e na mesma hora me senti culpado de ter dito aquilo. Lily parecia tão mal consigo mesma que tive a vontade urgente de dizer o que realmente penso: "foda-se seu namorado, eu não ligo, tenho uma namorada também. Vamos nos agarrar de novo?".

Mas não acho que isso seja muito educado ou delicado de minha parte. Além do mais, se eu dissesse que tenho uma namorada, o que ela ia pensar de mim? Quer dizer, ok, eu sei, ela também traiu o namorado dela, mas com homens é diferente, ela jamais confiaria em mim ao passo que eu tenho quase absoluta certeza de que ela nunca havia traído antes e nunca o faria de novo.

Talvez isso não faça sentido, mas eu não pensei nisso na hora. Só pensava: "não posso deixar que ela saiba sobre Felícia".

- Mas agora eu entendo porque fingiu não me conhecer. Obrigado por dizer a verdade.

Ela enrubesceu mais ainda. Ficava desviando o olhar toda hora e passando os dedos pelo cabelo.

- Estamos atrasados. – murmurou.

- Ah, - eu fiz um gesto de descaso com a mão – eu podia muito bem matar essa aula, já fiz minha primeira visita ao gabinete do diretor...

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Então, o que temos aqui, um encrenqueiro?

Eu dei meu melhor sorriso de lado, fazendo-a corar. Tudo bem, me chame de egocêntrico, mas eu adorava o efeito que causava nela.

- Pode-se dizer que eu não tenho filtro na língua. Sai tudo sem pensar.

- Tipo "eu digo o que penso e ponto"?

- Acho que sim. – dei de ombros.

- E qual foi o castigo designado ao nosso encrenqueiro? – ela começou a andar e eu a acompanhei. Devia saber que Lily se recusaria a matar aula.

- Nada demais. – era verdade, eu pensei que levaria no mínimo uma advertência, mas o castigo deles foi até bem-vindo – Eles só vão me fazer cobrir os eventos esportivos e mais algumas coisinhas pro jornal da escola.

Lily estacou ao meu lado.

- O quê? – perguntei.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e bateu na própria testa, bufando. Qual é o problema dessa garota?

- Nada. – respondeu. – Você vai saber logo.

Paramos em frente à sala 213. Ela mordeu o lábio, talvez pensando no que dizer.

- Então... Te vejo por aí, encrenqueiro.

Sorri ao pensar em vê-la novamente. Talvez eu estivesse me obcecando por essa garota. Ela era um desafio a ser cumprido. Não saberia dizer ainda se isso era bom ou ruim, considerando o fator "Felícia".

- Te vejo por aí. – respondi, mas ela já estava entrando na sala de aula. Fechou a porta atrás de si sem olhar para mim.

.

**(Lorotas)**

- Atrasada, senhorita Evans. – disse o Sr. Roger assim que entrei.

- Sinto muito. – murmurei.

Corri até um dos poucos lugares vagos, no fundo da sala. Procurei Clarice, mas ela não estava em seu lugar de costume – à minha frente – nem em qualquer outro na sala.

Permiti a minha mente divagar enquanto Sr. Roger falava na aula de Saúde. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar além de como me proteger de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis (quer dizer, quem não sabe que se deve usar camisinha?). Quem é que liga para anticoncepcionais quando corre o risco de ser odiada pelas melhores amigas quando as mesmas descobrirem que você mentiu pra elas sobre o cara com quem ficou durante o verão?

Meus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos quando várias garotas – entre elas Clarice – entraram na sala de aula, todas muito vermelhas e ofegantes.

- Posso saber que diabos...? – exclamou o professor.

Amanda Glenn se adiantou:

- Sentimos muito, professor. É que disseram que o vestiário masculino pegou fogo e fomos até lá ajudar.

A sala toda irrompeu em risadas quando Derek McDermott entrou correndo, usando apenas cuecas.

É incrível à proporção que uma mentira pode tomar, não é?

* * *

**N/A: Segundo capítulo finalmente postado! Cara, o FF tava super de mal comigo, fiquei o maior tempão pra conseguir postar isso, ai ai... Enfim, eu vi que algumas pessoas colocaram a fic no Story Alert. Isso quer dizer que vocês lerão esse capítulo, certo? Mesmo que seja pra me xingar e dizer o quanto odeiam a fic, por favor, deixem uma review :/ Beijo.**

N/B: OOOOOOOOI, pessoal. Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Particularmente, adorei. Prevejo confusões rolando por aí, agora que James estudará com Lily. Estou louca para uma pessoa em especial aparecer mais ativamente... Sim, Sirius! Bom, sem mais delongas, peço reviews (sério, elas realmente incentivam) e até o próximo capítulo. Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 – Dodgeball**

**(Lorotas)**

Não vi James no almoço e nem na aula de Biologia, no terceiro período, o que foi meio que um alívio. Me deu tempo pra me recuperar do nosso encontrozinho no corredor. Aquele garoto estava me afetando demais, o que não era boa coisa.

Brad não viera à escola – ele e a família voltavam de viagem justo no primeiro dia de aula – então tive que passar Biologia sem ele. A parte boa era que realmente consegui fazer a atividade, porque com Brad aqui era meio difícil (imagine manusear um microscópio com seu namorado fungando em seu pescoço, tsc, tsc), a parte ruim era que, como era o primeiro dia de aula, estavam designando os parceiros que ficariam juntos até o fim do semestre. Então, sem chance de Brad ser meu parceiro.

O que era meio chato porque eu não era boa em trabalhar em grupo. Eu sou do tipo que gosta de fazer tudo sozinha – porque nunca parece bom o suficiente quando os outros fazem -, não sirvo pra trabalhar em equipe, sirvo para liderar. E Brad sempre me deixava liderar.

Imagine minha decepção quando minha colega de laboratório foi sorteada: Frankie Rossman, vulgo a típica líder de torcida burra. Frankie parecia uma porta... Não, uma porta seria mais filosófica e profunda. Frankie era provavelmente um prato – raso e vazio.

- Então, o que devemos colocar na 4? Quer dizer, o segundo é claramente o recessivo, mas...

- Meu Deus, Evans! Você se preocupa demais com exercícios! – Frankie revirou os olhos – Ei, você já deu uma olhada nos caras novos? Eu tenho uma palavra para dizer sobre eles: gatos!

Revirei os olhos. Seria um longo semestre em Biologia, com certeza. Ah, Brad, que saudade.

.

Eu desviara de Clarice e Lene no almoço – comi do lado de fora, nos jardins, junto com o clube de xadrez – mas agora tínhamos Ed. Física. Juntas. Todas as três.

Eu tinha que contar a verdade. Mais cedo ou mais tarde elas descobririam que James era o cara que havia me beijado. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu iria me desmentir.

E estava me sentindo um frango covarde.

No vestiário – uma bagunça de garotas seminuas correndo pra todo lado – encontrei Clarice e Lene perto do meu armário.

Lene ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nossa! Lily! Há quanto tempo!

Revirei os olhos para a ironia.

- Sinto muito, estive meio ocupada hoje. – murmurei.

- Ocupada pensando no que ia nos dizer pra explicar aquela cena estranha hoje de manhã? – perguntou Clarice.

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Então, quem era o cara que jurava que te conhecia, mas que você não conhecia?

Suspirei.

- Era o James. Eu o conheço. Na verdade, nós nos beijamos em uma noite durante as férias...

Silêncio mortal.

- AI MEU DEUS! Não acredito que você não contou! – Lene me deu um tapa enquanto Clarice abria a fechava a boca, sem saber o que dizer.

- Ah, qual é, eu aqui pensando em como ia dar em cima do novato gato e descubro que ele já é da Lily? – Clarice fez um beicinho.

Eu ri, embora estivesse enrubescendo. A reação delas fora muito melhor do que eu esperava.

- Ele não é _meu. _– respondi. – Você pode dar em cima dele se quiser. – eu disse, mas é claro que não quis realmente dizer isso. Na verdade, eu meio que gostava do James (eu sei, eu sei, me crucifixe...) e se Clarice desse em cima dele eu provavelmente sentiria ciúmes.

Embora, eu sei, eu não devesse sentir ciúmes de outro cara que não é meu namorado.

Mas Clarice pareceu entender aquilo como uma iniciativa porque logo um sorrisinho malicioso aparecer em seus lábios. Aquilo não era nada bom.

- Você tem certeza? Pelo que você contou, vocês pareciam muito envolvidos... – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas eu sabia que ela estava perguntando por mera "formalidade" e que iria tentar algo com James não importava o que eu dissesse.

Droga, eu devia ter dito que ele era meu.

Troquei de roupa, vestindo meu short de ginástica de lycra azul – horrível, não é? – meio emburrada. Nenhum cara em sã consciência resistiria à Clarice. James já estava na palma da mão dela. E quando estivessem juntos, ririam de mim, por ser tão idiota a ponto de fingir não conhecê-lo.

Ai, como eu sou idiota.

.

- Educação Física devia chamar Humilhação Pública. Não creio que vão mesmo nos fazer usar esses shorts horrendos. – resmungava Clarice enquanto entrávamos no ginásio.

- Uniformes são uma droga, mas pelo menos essa camiseta enorme não deixa minhas gordurinhas à mostra... – resmungou Lene.

Marlene sempre estava obcecada com seu peso, embora não tivesse "gordurinha" nenhuma em lugar nenhum, ela sempre queria perder dois quilos imaginários. Eu tinha parado de protestar quando ela dizia isso porque nunca adiantava...

Eu não disse nada, só a minha expressão sofrida já dizia tudo: Ed. Física é a pior das piores matérias, meu inferno pessoal. Mas nós a havíamos escolhido porque ou era jogar vôlei ou cozinhar na aula de Economia Doméstica e, não, eu não seria uma dona de casa. Lene era uma feminista e não gostava da ideia de ficar numa cozinha (mas pra ela Ed. Física nem era tão ruim, já que ela era boa em esportes) e Clarice já tinha sua carreira de modelo que, como ela mesma dizia, lhe asseguraria uma empregada no futuro.

Agora eu pensava se não seria melhor assar bolinhos do que suar a camiseta horrível de algodão cinza que nos deram e...

_Ah, droga._

Parado, no meio da quadra, conversando com uns dois calouros* estava James. _Eu mereço. _Os dois garotos pareciam estar muito animados com alguma coisa, riam e davam tapinhas nas costas do James.

Clarice me cutucou quando o viu e deu uma risadinha. Limitei-me a revirar os olhos. Ia ser uma longa aula.

Eu não podia acreditar que James ia me ver passar pela humilhação da Ed. Física. Eu mal podia esperar para levar uma bolada na cara... E, do jeito que eu sou azarada, era bem provável que isso acontecesse logo.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

- Cara, aquilo foi demais! – disse o garoto sardento, Jesse.

O amigo de Jesse, Tom, assentiu entusiasticamente.

- Ninguém nunca tinha ousado falar das meias do Griffin, cara! Você arrebenta! – Tom me deu mais um tapinha nas costas e eu sorri forçadamente.

Tudo bem era legal que as pessoas estivessem comentando sobre meu incidente na aula do Griffin, mas tudo o que eu menos precisava eram dois pirralhos pegando no meu pé. Olhei em volta, procurando qualquer desculpa para dispensá-los.

_Ah, Lily, você caiu do céu mesmo! _Vi a ruiva, parada em um canto da quadra, meio encolhida e com o cabelo na cara, como se estivesse tentando passar despercebida. Fiz uma careta quando percebi que ela provavelmente estava tentando ficar invisível pra mim. Mas ignorei o sentimento e fiz tudo o que ela não queria que eu fizesse.

- LILY! – sorri entusiasmado enquanto ela congelava, olhos arregalados e bochechas queimando. Segurei uma risada. Atormentar essa garota compensava só pra ver a cara dela. – Lily! – acenei pra que ela viesse até onde eu estava.

Tom e Jesse me olharam, admirados, quando Lily começou a fazer seu caminho até nós.

- Aí, caras, foi legal falar com vocês, mas agora, se me dão licença... – pisquei um olho.

Eles riram, entusiasmados e admirados.

- Cara, você acabou de chegar e já está com tudo! – Jesse me deu mais um tapinha no ombro e eles se afastaram, olhando por cima dos ombros toda hora.

Lily finalmente me alcançou. As sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Então parece que nos encontramos mais cedo do que o planejado. – disse ela.

Eu sorri abertamente.

- Pois é. Sinto muito por te tirar das suas amigas – acenei para a garota miúda de cabelo escuro e a mais alta de cabelo castanho (a mesma que tinha acenado pra mim). As duas nos olhavam, ansiosas, como se quisessem escutar o que estávamos dizendo -, mas é que aqueles caras já estavam enchendo o saco.

Lily revirou os olhos. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, o treinador entrou na quadra, gritando e agitando os braços.

- Vamos, seus preguiçosos, mexendo esse esqueleto! – ele começou a fazer polichinelos e o resto da classe o imitou. Eu fiz o mesmo, claro.

Lily, ao meu lado, parou para amarrar o cabelo com um elástico que estava em seu pulso. Devo ter ficado encarando demais.

- O quê? – perguntou ela.

Balancei a cabeça.

- É só que você fica mordendo o lábio desse jeito e me distrai.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CALA A BOCA!_

Lily piscou algumas vezes, sem saber o que fazer. Suas bochechas estavam pegando fogo. Eu já tinha feito essa garota corar demais por um dia. Mas agora, até eu estava sem graça. Quer dizer, não era pra ter saído aquilo! Por que não posso simplesmente mentir e dizer "nada"?

- Para aquecer, já que estamos apenas começando o ano. Que tal um queimado? – gritou o treinador Scott quando terminamos de nos aquecer.

As meninas resmungaram, mas os caras riram e gritaram em concordância. Queimado. Hm, eu costumava ser bom nesse jogo... Quando eu tinha catorze anos. Talvez se eu só desviasse, nada horrível demais acontecesse.

O trinador Scott pegou uma caixa cheia de bolas vermelhas de plástico e as espalhou pelo ginásio com a ajuda de uns dois alunos. Ao meu lado, Lily, assistia a tudo, fazendo biquinho. Tentei não rir.

- Que cara é essa, ruiva?

Ela se virou pra mim rapidamente, como se tivesse esquecido que eu estava ali.

- Ah, nada.

- Ah, qual é! Deixa eu adivinhar. Medo de levar bolada na cara?

Lily estreitou os olhos pra mim.

- Medo? Por favor, só por isso vou acabar com seu traseiro nesse jogo.

Eu ri e ela teve que morder a bochecha pra não rir junto.

- É só que é um jogo idiota. – Lily deu de ombros. – Nunca gostei muito. As garotas más costumavam se aproveitar dele pra acabar comigo. – ela riu. – Até quebraram meus óculos uma vez.

- Óculos? Então, o que temos aqui? Uma CDF? – repeti o que ela disse quando me chamou de encrenqueiro. Ela lembrou porque fez uma careta e riu.

- Muito bem pessoal, todos a postos! É cada um por si! Quando eu apitar! – o treinador puxou o apito e apitou.

Então começou o massacre. Eu não sabia quão selvagem podiam ser os garotos da escola pública. Era meio engraçado vê-los atirar bolas nos outros como se fossem o Rambo ou sei lá.

As meninas soltavam gritinhos a cada bola atirada e só se concentravam em sair do caminho. Mas algumas, como a amiga pequenininha da Lily, atiravam tão bem quanto os caras. Aliás, tive que desviar de uma bola da pequenininha.

Perdi Lily de vista por uns dez minutos enquanto só me desviava das bolas de plástico. Aquelas coisas podiam fazer um machucado feio – eu tinha levado uma nas costelas uma vez e: cara! Dói!

Enquanto isso, mais e mais pessoas iam sendo eliminadas do jogo, só restando eu, uma dúzia de garotos e umas quatro garotas (a maioria delas se atirava na frente da bola pra poder sair do jogo e se sentar na arquibancada e fuçar nos celulares enquanto o resto de nós se matava na quadra).

- AAAH! – veio o grito de trás de mim. Por instinto, virei na direção de Lily.

Ela tinha sido queimada e esfregava o braço atingido. Levei um susto quando vi a marca roxa. O animal que atirara a bola gargalhava, do outro lado da quadra. Era um garoto baixo, mas troncudo, de cabelo escovinha – do tipo que com certeza joga no time de futebol. Ele estava comemorando com os colegas por ter eliminado a última menina do jogo.

Lily caminhou até a arquibancada, fazendo careta e esfregando o machucado.

- Aí, Evans, quase que você saiu voando junto com a bola, hein? – gritou o babaca.

Lily nem mesmo se virou pra responder, se sentou ao lado da amiga magrinha, com o queixo apoiados nas mãos.

Mas eu não podia ficar quieto. Sempre fui impulsivo – tanto com as palavras quanto com gestos – então, quando a próxima bola vermelha veio voando na minha direção, ao invés de desviar, eu e segurei. O garoto que a atirou – um dos colegas do babaca – foi eliminado e saiu da quadra, franzindo o nariz pra mim, mas eu nem olhei pra ele duas vezes. A próxima coisa que vi foi a minha bola acertando em cheio o nariz do babaca de cabelo escovinha. Ele recuou, chocado demais pra fazer alguma coisa.

Então, os outros caras caíram matando. O Cabelo Escovinha devia ser o "líder" ou "babaca-mor" porque agora todos os brutamontes atiravam bolas na minha direção.

Mas, cara, eu estava furioso. Uma coisa é ser um _bullie** - c_omo eles obviamente eram -_, _mas outra é atingir uma garota com força de propósito. Isso me deixa louco. Principalmente, percebi, quando a garota é Lily.

Desviei de três das quatro bolas e agarrei a quarta, eliminando mais um dos babuínos do jogo. Então atirei a bola com tudo no mais alto deles e acertei a barriga.

Há essa hora, todo mundo que estava na arquibancada já estava comentando. Lily parecia aturdida, os olhos verdes comicamente arregalados. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando: "O que você pensa que está fazendo, idiota?". Mas agora a adrenalina estava muito alta pra ignorar. Eu tinha que acabar com aqueles caras ou morrer tentando.

Ok, não "morrer", mas você entendeu.

Agora só sobraram dois deles. Eles correram pra mais perto de mim antes de pegarem as bolas no chão. Deixei que viessem, quanto mais perto, melhor. Eu estava sorrindo de ansiedade, como sempre fazia nos jogos de lacrosse da minha antiga escola, quando estava perto de marcar um ponto. Agora eu ia marcar dois.

Eles atiraram as bolas ao mesmo tempo, então seria fácil pra eu agarrar as duas. Mas eu não queria eliminá-los assim, então desviei de uma e agarrei a outra. Atirei-a antes que o primeiro deles saísse da quadra e o resultado foi que, ao acertar o segundo – no baixo ventre, quase na "zona mortal" – ele cambaleou e caiu por cima do primeiro. Dois coelhos numa cajadada só.

Foi até meio desanimador quando percebi que tinha acabado. Logo quando eu estava começando a gostar.

A classe toda – exceto os cinco animais que eu eliminei – veio me cumprimentar por ter vencido o jogo, antes de serem dispersos pelo treinador. Jesse e Tom gritavam, animados (Jesse tinha sido eliminado pelo Babaca Nº 4 e agora se sentia vingado).

- Ei, rapaz, vem cá! – gritou o treinador. Esse cara parecia gritar cada sentença. Deve ser assim quando você passa a maior parte da vida berrando com mulas no campo de futebol.

Eu me aproximei. Esperava que ele não me passasse um sermão por ter acertado o nariz do Cabelo Escovinha – já que, de acordo com as regras, isso seria meio inválido.

- Cara, eu não pude deixar de reparar. Você é muito bom com arremessos! – exclamou o treinador Scott. Ele ria abertamente – Exatamente o que eu precisava!

Franzi a testa.

- Desculpe, senhor, não entendi o que quis dizer.

- Meu time de futebol, rapaz! – ele deu uma olhada em sua prancheta – Você é James Potter, hein?

Assenti.

- Eu li a sua ficha. Você jogava lacrosse?

- É.

- Hm, bom, na minha escola nós não temos nenhum time de lacrosse. Somos um pouco mais brutos. Temos o bom e velho futebol. E você, rapaz, é perfeito pra ele. Seu arremesso é incrível.

Pisquei, finalmente entendendo.

- O senhor quer que eu entre pro time?

Ele riu e assentiu.

- Seria ótimo!

- Ah, desculpe, treinador, mas não acho que saiba como jogar futebol. Quer dizer, não é bem a minha área...

Ele acenou pra que eu me calasse.

- Ah, bobagem! Qualquer um pode aprender. Principalmente alguém com braços como os seus. Ah, vamos, rapaz! Isso vai te dar créditos incríveis para a faculdade! Se jogar bem no campeonato desse ano, pode ir pra universidade que quiser, é quase garantido! Não me faça implorar! – ele pôs a mão calosa no meu ombro.

Bom, não era isso que meus pais queriam, afinal? Créditos pra universidade? Eu podia muito bem aceitar, então não teria que me preocupar tanto com outras atividades extracurriculares chatas. É claro que seria exaustivo treinar toda semana, mas seria mais ou menos como o lacrosse na outra escola, só que com um uniforme mais pesado.

- Está bem, então. Mas já aviso que não sei muito bem como...

- Ah, eu posso ensinar! – o treinador Scott já estava rindo outra vez, formando rugas em suas bochechas bronzeadas – Nada como um bom aprendiz! Tenho certeza que você será um dos ótimos.

No meu caminho pro vestiário encontrei novamente Jesse e Tom, que fingiram ser um estranho acaso, mas eu sabia que eles estiveram à minha espera.

- E aí, cara, o que o Scott queria com você? – perguntou Jesse.

Dei de ombros.

- Ele me colocou no time.

Jesse e Tom pararam de andar, me encarando perplexos.

- Peraí, no time de futebol? – perguntou Jesse.

- Não, no de xadrez. Claro, né, boboca! – Tom bateu no braço dele. Então se virou pra mim.

- Cara, você é definitivamente O Cara! É seu primeiro dia e você já virou uma lenda! Ninguém ganha do Bruce no queimado!

- Imagino que Bruce seja o do cabelo raspado? – perguntei.

Eles assentiram.

- Mas antes você estava só desviando das bolas... Imagino que isso tenho a ver com uma certa garota ruiva, hein? – Tom me cutucou e não pude deixar de rir junto com ele.

- Pode se dizer que sim. – respondi.

Eles riram.

- Aaah, cara! Você é demais...

Entramos no vestiário – que há essa hora já estava vazio. Eu precisava urgentemente trocar minha camiseta – que já estava molhada de suor. Ei, eu sei, eu sei, não preciso dar detalhes, eu sei...

.

**(Lorotas)**

Clarice parecia meio emburrada enquanto Lene tagarelava, eu não podia culpá-la, na verdade.

-... E você viu, ele só ficou furioso depois que o Bruce Andersen acertou você! – riu ela enquanto secava o cabelo com a toalha – E aí ele virou, tipo, o Exterminador do Futuro! E foi eliminando um por um do jogo! E você viu o nariz do Bruce depois? Está ROXO...!

Clarice estava bufando, as narinas dilatadas, então eu decidi cortar o barato da Lene – embora, eu admito, eu estivesse meio que gostando da atenção. Quer dizer, ela tinha razão, James dizimou Bruce Andersen só porque ele me acertou no jogo de queimado! (Aliás, meu braço ainda estava roxo).

- Ok, Lene, nós entendemos. – eu disse. Mas Lene é tagarela demais para o próprio bem dela.

-... Se um cara fizesse isso por minha causa, Lily, eu pulava em cima dele! Ainda mais um cara igual ao James! Quer dizer, era o Bruce Andersen! Ele é o maior valentão da escola desde a nona série!

- A Lily disse que nós já entendemos! – grunhiu Clarice. Ela estava passando o chapstick pela sétima vez (Clarice é viciada nessas coisas) e tinha borrado um pouquinho por causa da incapacidade da Lene de ficar quieta.

Aí a Lene entendeu. Quer dizer, Clarice estava a fim de partir pra cima do James na primeira oportunidade que tivesse e, o fato de que ele tinha feito aquilo por minha causa (eu ainda não acreditava que ele tinha sido babaca àquele ponto!), não ajudava muito nas esperanças dela.

- E além do mais, - eu interferi – eu tenho um namorado ótimo que volta amanhã. Então, pelo amor de Deus, Lene, nada de mencionar o James nem nada do que aconteceu. _Entendeu?_

- Claro! Meu Deus, eu sei que eu falo bastante, mas não sou idiota, ok? – ela parecia até meio ofendida.

- Ok, desculpe, mas é que com o James aqui, é arriscado demais. Estou nervosa que algo dê errado e Brad acabe sabendo...

Lene pôs a mão no ombro.

- Relaxa, nada vai dar errado. Quer dizer, o que poderia? Não precisa se preocupar.

- Isso é o que se ganha por ser uma traidora...

Eu e Lene nos viramos para Clarice, boquiabertas.

- O que? – perguntei. Ela tinha me magoado. Digo, é claro que eu sabia que tinha errado, mas eu não precisava de alguém pra me esfregar isso na cara.

Clarice piscou algumas vezes ante o olhar duro de Lene. Então suspirou.

- Desculpe, Lily. Eu não quis dizer isso. É que estou meio nervosa. Vocês acham que tenho chance com ele? James está claramente gostando de você, Lily.

Corei com o pensamento, de repente me lembrando vividamente dos lábios dele no meu pescoço.

- Ele não está a fim de mim. É só que nós estamos ficando próximos, eu sou a única pessoa que ele conhece por aqui. Até que James faça novos amigos, é natural que ele fale mais comigo. Espere até ele conhecer outras pessoas e eu serei só uma colega distante...

Eu não percebi a verdade em minhas palavras até proferi-las todas. E o isso fez meu estômago se retorcer. Mas talvez fosse só fome.

Clarice, pelo menos, pareceu confortada por minhas palavras.

O último sinal bateu, nos liberando depois de um primeiro dia cansativo. Eu mal podia esperar pra chegar em casa e me jogar no sofá enquanto assisto Nickelodeon o dia inteiro (sim, eu gosto do Bob Esponja, me processe!).

Me despedi de Lene (que estava se preparando para o primeiro treino do time de basquete feminino do ano e, portanto, super animada) e de Clarice, que estava com muita pressa de chegar à algum lugar, porque saiu correndo assim que pôde.

Eu já estava no fim do corredor quando Ryan apareceu correndo, esbaforido, os fones de ouvidos gigantes escorregando pela cabeça dele.

- Ei, Evans! – ele estendeu uma folha de papel – A Sra. Peters me mandou te entregar. São os horários das reuniões da redação do jornal. Amanhã vamos designar as funções de cada redator, então, não falte.

- Ah, obrigada, Ryan.

Ele assentiu.

- Sem problema. – e saiu pelo corredor. Então se virou: - Espero meu almoço amanhã!

Ah, certo. Eu tinha esquecido. Merda. Eu podia dar adeus ao meu dinheiro extra.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

- Ei, novato! – uma voz riu atrás de mim. Virei-me e encontrei a amiga magrinha da Lily, sorrindo pra mim.

Sorri de volta, embora minha testa estivesse franzida.

- Oi...?

- Clarice. Meu nome é Clarice. – ela riu – E o seu é James! E então, eu vi o que você fez na aula hoje! Uau, bons arremessos.

Eu sorri e voltei a caminhar, Clarice me acompanhou. Eu não sabia o que ela podia querer comigo.

- Então, a Lily te mandou vir falar comigo? – perguntei. Porque essa era a única razão que eu podia imaginar pra essa garota estar falando comigo.

Mas Clarice fez um careta.

- Claro que não! Na verdade, Lily está te evitando. – ela disse isso casualmente.

- Me evitando?

- É, ela está apavorada que Brad descubra sobre vocês dois. – Clarice deu de ombros – Mas, então... James! Eu vi o treinador falando com você, o que ele queria?

Ok, então essa garota veio me seguir no corredor só pra jogar conversa fora? Eu queria fazer amigos, mas também queria ir pra casa, o sinal já tinha batido.

- Ah, ele me colocou no time. – resmunguei.

Clarice riu e bateu de leve no meu braço.

- Nossa! Mas você nem fez os testes!

- Aparentemente eu tenho braços ótimos.

- Hm, com isso eu posso concordar. – ela sorriu pra mim.

- Ah, entendi. Você veio aqui dar em cima de mim. – _AARGH! HJSAAghdsuaiafjgregeh! Calaaaado!_

Pobre garota, eu a deixei totalmente sem jeito.

- Ahn, desculpe por isso. – sorri sem graça – Eu falo muita besteira de vez em quando.

Ela pareceu um pouco mais confortável, mas ainda estava vermelha. Não pude deixar de sentir pena. Eu e minha boca!

Nós saímos do prédio e chegamos ao pátio, onde os adolescentes de despediam e dispersavam.

- Ei, James!

Virei e encontrei Sirius, correndo na nossa direção. Acenando.

- Quem é? – perguntou Clarice.

- É meu amigo, Sirius...

- Jamesie!

-... E aquela atrás dele é a Felicia. – resmunguei. Então me dei conta de que Clarice era amiga da Lily. Quase apresentara Felicia como minha namorada.

Eu tinha que terminar esse namoro de merda, por Deus.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, Clarice. Te vejo por aí.

Saí sem nem mesmo olhar pra ela duas vezes. E alcancei Sirius e Felicia na calçada.

- James Potter!

Um garoto magricela asiático, com enormes fones de corria atrás de mim, estendendo uma folha de papel.

- São seus horários para as reuniões da redação do jornal da escola. – disse ele – Eu sou o Ryan.

Assenti e agradeci.

Peguei um taxi com Sirius e Felicia e fui obrigado a contar cada detalhe do meu primeiro dia. Sirius gargalhou na parte do Griffin e quase vomitou as tripas na parte do queimado:

- E eles acertaram a Lily! Então eu a vinguei e acertei todos eles e o treinador viu meu arremesso e me colocou no time de futebol. – dei de ombros.

- Espera, quem é Lily? – perguntou Felicia.

Olhei para Sirius, desesperado. Ele sabe que não consigo mentir. Se Felicia perguntara quem é Lily e eu respondesse, iria responder _toda a verdade. _Meu melhor amigo não conseguia parar de rir da minha desgraça, mas me ajudou, mesmo assim:

- Lily é uma garota que nós dois conhecemos na praia. A maior gata, eu até dei em cima dela. – disse ele, ignorando meu olhar mortal.

Felicia riu.

- Nossa, uma garota que conheceram no verão! Não é engraçado que ela estude na mesma escola que você, Jamie?

- É... Engraçado...

* * *

***Nas escolas secundárias dos EUA (high school) os alunos são divididos em freshman/calouro, sophomore, junior e sênior/veterano, de acordo com as séries. Mas as turmas não são separadas assim, um sophomore pode estudar com um sênior na mesma aula, por exemplo.**

**** "Bullies" são os típicos valentões que toda escola tem. São nada mais nada menos que pessoas que praticam o bullying. **

N/B: Oi, gente, tudo bem? Então espero que vocês estejam tão animados quanto eu para essa fic! Eu adoro ver as bobagens que James fala, eu fico rindo como louca e, fala sério, será ótimo ver Lily sair daquele papel perfeitinha que QUASE (é, frisem no QUASE e não venham me apedrejar depois!) dão para ela. E então, o que vocês acham que irá acontecer agora? Bom, se Jackie e eu demorarmos dou a dica para vocês de nos perturbarem no twitter, ok? O da Jackie é jackyaraujo e o meu é BaahGa. Enfim, até o próximo e REVIEWS! :**

**N/A: Isso aê, povo! Eu nem demorei tanto, hein?**

**Fala sério, a Bah querendo que eu trabalhe sob pressão aushaushau. Mas é, se tiverem twitter, sigam lá, sempre converso com ela sobre atualizações, então é capaz de sair spoiler (pra quem é ansioso).**

**Eu AMEI as reviews pra essa fic, gente, vocês são demais! Eu achei que essa Lily ia meio que dar o que falar porque ela não é tão certinha, como a Bah mencionou. Mas, pelo contrário, todo mundo adorou ela - eu disse que vocês são demais - eu recebi um monte de reviews comentando sobre isso. E, como eu já falei por PM pra algumas de vocês, eu não gosto quando fazem a Lily uma cópia da Hermione. Tipo, ok, ela pode ser inteligente mas de Hermione já basta uma né?**

**Fico feliz de saber que o James está agradando, também. Eu adoro escrever as partes dele, gente, rio muito sozinha! Mas mesmo assim eu meio que fiquei surpresa quando disseram que a fic ficou engraçada - sério? *-*.**

**Sobre o Sirius - já que todo mundo me perguntou -: Sim, ele estuda. Não, não na mesma escola que os outros. Ele ainda frequenta a antiga escola do James com a Felicia. Sim, ele aparecerá logo. Sim, vai ter um pouco de Sirius/Lene, não morram de ansiedade. Sim, ele vai aparecer logo e suas aparições serão mais frequentes a apartir do capítulo 5, aguentem rs.**

**Acho que respondi tudo :). Fiquem a vontade pra puxar conversa no twitter e perguntar o que quiserem por PM - eu respondo sempre as perguntas relevantes.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4 – Brad**

**.**

**(Lorotas)**

- Como foi o primeiro dia das minhas princesas? – perguntou papai à mesa do jantar.

_Ah, foi tããão legal. Eu descobri que o cara com quem traí meu namorado no verão vai estudar na Thurman também! Vamos passar o ano todo olhando pra cara do outro e lembrando de quando enfiamos nossas línguas na boca do outro e compartilhamos saliva. E eu terei que sorrir pro meu namorado e segurar a mão dele como se nada tivesse acontecido. E estou na redação do jornal da escola, o que vai reduzir meu tempo de preguiça em casa. Ah, também tenho um enorme hematoma no braço que ganhei de Bruce Andersen, que puxava meu cabelo na sexta série._

- Legal. – menti.

Então Petúnia começou a falar sobre como amanhã haveria os testes para líder de torcida e como ela já estava praticamente no time e como ela iria se candidatar para presidente de turma e totalmente ganhar, blá, blá...

Eu estava pensando em como encararia Brad de novo. Mentindo, é claro, suspirei. Sempre mentindo...

.

**(Sincericídio)**

Ok, então eu tive um sonho muito horrendo. No sonho, eu e Lily estávamos nos beijando loucamente outra vez (talvez mais loucamente do que realmente foi, mas, ei!, o sonho é _meu_, certo?) na areia, e então, havia um estrondo e um cara enorme, de uns seis metros de altura aparecia e agarrava a Lily pela cintura e ela gritava "Brad!" e ele começava a atirar bolas de queimado em mim e eu não podia me defender...

Foi horrível.

Não que eu tenha medo do tal do Brad, é só que é a ideia de Lily ser "dele", entende? Acordei com meu despertador do Perna Longa apitando loucamente. Thor, nosso cão terrier, pulou na cama, em cima da minha barriga e começou a se enrolar nos lençóis.

- Ei, cara, calma aí. – eu esfreguei meus olhos e coloquei Thor no chão de novo. Então pus os óculos e me levantei, coçando a barriga preguiçosamente.

Eu detestava acordar cedo, então fazia tudo com a rapidez de uma tartaruga manca. Depois de me lavar e vestir, calcei os tênis sem me dar ao trabalho de amarrá-los – podia fazer isso depois, quando lembrasse – e fui até a cozinha, onde meus pais já estavam tomando café, ambos com o bom humor de pessoas que transaram satisfatoriamente na noite anterior.

_Eca._

- Bom dia, Jamesie, meu amor! – minha mãe tomou um gole do café. Eu odeio quando Felicia me chama de Jamesie. Aliás, odeio quando qualquer um me chama de Jamesie, exceto pela minha mãe. Quando ela diz, não parece um apelido mortalmente embaraçador. Vai saber!

- Bom dia, campeão! – exclamou meu pai. É, definitivamente, sexo satisfatório. Eles até sorriram pra mim.

- Bom dia. – resmunguei. Thor me seguia, alegremente abanando o rabinho. Todo mundo parecia horrivelmente feliz.

- Você foi direto pro quarto, ontem. Nem tivemos tempo de falar com você! Como foi o primeiro dia? – perguntou mamãe.

- Ah, eu ofendi um professor e fui mandado pra diretoria e, como castigo, me inscreveram na redação do jornal da escola pelo resto do ano, não que isso seja tão ruim. Acabei com uns caras na Ed. Física porque eles acertaram uma garota e a machucaram, aí o treinador Scott viu e disse que meu arremesso era ótimo e me colocou no time de futebol porque, de acordo com ele, isso pode me dar créditos pra faculdade. Então agora estou no time. – dei de ombros. Agradeço minha língua por não ter falado tudo sobre Lily. Minha mãe puxaria minha orelha ou algo assim. Ela não gosta de Felicia, mas também não iria gostar que eu a traísse.

Meus pais me olharam, embasbacados.

- Diretoria? – sibilou mamãe.

- Time de futebol! Mas isso é ótimo, James! Você mal começou e já está na frente dos outros caras!

Eu sorri enquanto ele me dava tapinhas nas costas.

- Diretoria, James?

- Ah, por favor, querida, foi só um incidentezinho!

Minha mãe franziu os lábios, mas não fez nenhum outro comentário. Depois de comer meu cereal, eu estava liberado pra sair e, dessa vez, peguei o ônibus. É mais desconfortável, mas mais barato que o taxi, e eu deveria me acostumar a pegá-lo todos os dias.

Sentei-me ao lado de um cara loiro, que não parava de falar ao telefone:

- Eu também senti sua falta, gatinha. Eu deveria ter passado aí ontem, mas eu estava tão cansado... Eu sei, quero te ver também...

E foi assim durante todo o caminho, ele falando com a namorada. Fiquei entediado na terceira vez que ele a chamou de "gatinha" e parei de prestar atenção. Eu provavelmente deveria me sentir culpado porque aquele cara estava falando interminavelmente com a namorada a esta hora da manhã e eu evitava ao máximo ligar pra minha. Mas eu ia terminar logo com ela e o namoro já tinha esfriado há muito tempo.

O loiro desceu no mesmo lugar que eu e tive que aturá-lo andando na minha frente e falando em como pensara na "gatinha" durante todo o verão. Ela deve ter respondido o mesmo porque ele sorriu, satisfeito. Babaca. Aposto que ela o traiu com um cara melhor enquanto ele pensava nela.

Acho que eu não estava muito surpreso ao descobrir que o cara ia pra mesma escola que eu.

- Já cheguei, gatinha, onde você está? Certo, te vejo logo.

Revirei os olhos e o segui pra dentro da escola. Ele caminhou à minha frente o tempo todo.

Eu ia pro meu armário, mas então decidi verificar certa ruiva... Torcendo pro Brad ter sido atropelado ou coisa assim.

Avistei-a tirando um livro do armário, a amiga pequenininha ao lado dela. Abri a boca pra chamar, quando o cara loiro entrou na minha frente outra vez, correu pra ela e a segurou por trás. Lily se virou, riu e eles se beijaram.

Tropecei no meu cadarço desamarrado e esbarrei em três garotas que me xingaram, bati a cabeça num armário aberto ao meu lado esquerdo e fui empurrado por dois garotos que passavam. Eu estava tão atordoado, que nem senti a pancada.

Lily era a "gatinha". E eu quase soquei o babaca do Brad (que não, não tinha seis metros de altura), quando ele escorregou a mão pela saia dela.

.

**(Lorotas)**

Lene pigarreou. Eu me afastei de Brad, que parecia simplesmente lindo. Seu rosto estava bronzeado e cheio de sardinhas do sol.

- Estamos na escola! – dei um tapinha de brincadeira no peito dele e enfim, nos soltamos.

Lene sorriu amarelo pra ele. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando. Mas de jeito nenhum ela mencionaria o James – Lene prometeu.

Brad riu e passou um braço pelos meus ombros enquanto me arrastava pra aula de Inglês. Eu estava me sentindo tão leve e feliz com ele ali! Era como se nada tivesse acontecido durante o verão e estivéssemos no ano passado de novo (só que, esse ano, Brad estava cinco vezes mais gato).

Aí, é claro, a Lene teve que estragar tudo.

- Oi, James! – ela gritou.

Eu estaquei e fechei os olhos com força, enquanto Brad se virava para olhar na direção em que Lene estava olhando.

Eu jurei que não ia me virar. Encarar Brad e James juntos era demais pra mim. Mas o clima parecia tão estranho que eu tive que olhar.

Lene estava sorrindo e acenando pro James, que estava parado, idiotamente, de boca aberta e parecendo meio tonto (sua testa estava meio vermelha) e Brad estava parecendo só curioso. Ele franzia a testa, confuso, certamente tentando lembrar se já vira James antes.

Pobrezinho, Brad não sabia que aquele era seu arqui-inimigo mortal, James Potter (como eu ouvira o treinador dizer), que roubara sua donzela (eu!) durante uma noite de verão...

Ok, então talvez eles não fossem inimigos (e nem eu uma donzela), mas me deixe fantasiar como eu quiser.

Como Lene _não parava _de acenar, o James teve que se arrastar até nós – tropeçando no cadarço desamarrado – e sorrindo meio tenso.

- Brad, esse é o James; James, esse é o Brad... – começou Lene. Eu ia _mata-la._

-... Meu _namorado. _– completei e frisei a última palavra. Pensei que James ia se surpreender, ou algo do tipo, mas ele só assentiu, sorriu e estendeu a mão, que Brad apertou educadamente – James foi transferido de outra escola.

- Ah. – Brad sorriu – Por isso não me lembrei de você. E aí, o que tem achado daqui?

- Tem ido tudo bem até agora. – James deu de ombros. – Me meti em alguns problemas ontem, mas está tudo bem.

- Tudo bem? – exclamou Lene – Está tudo _ótimo! _Brad, James mal entrou na escola e já está no time de futebol!

- Puxa, pensei que os testes pra entrar no time fossem nessa quinta. – disse Brad, olhando para o quadro de anúncios na parede mais próxima, que dizia em letras grandes "TESTE PARA O TIME DE FUTEBOL, QUINTA, 15h30min".

- Eu sei! – guinchou Lene. Eu ia mata-la lenta e dolorosamente. – Ele nem precisou de teste! O treinador o viu e o colocou no time!

- Na verdade... – interrompeu James. Mas Lene o cortou.

- Ah, James, não seja modesto!

_Eu vou te matar com um bisturi, garota. UM BISTURI._

Lene ria bobamente enquanto James ficava vermelho, parecendo cada vez mais confuso, e Brad também. Os dois estavam tão sem graça que eu quase cavei três buracos no chão pra cada um de nós.

- Hm, isso é ótimo, James. – disse Brad – Você não terá problemas em se enturmar. – ele sorriu. – O time é uma grande coisa, sabe.

James sorriu amarelo. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Lene começou outra vez.

- Enturmar? Esse cara já é consideravelmente popular. Ele acabou com o Bruce Andersen ontem no queimado! – Brad ergueu uma sobrancelha e Lene continuou: - E ele e Lily já são amigos! Eles...

_E ela só vai se empolgando!_

Lancei um olhar mortal pra Lene que, por sorte, viu e parou no meio da frase, parecendo quase tão chocada consigo mesma quanto eu e James estávamos.

- Então você e a Lily já se conhecem, hein? – Brad sorriu – Lily sempre foi muito simpática, não é, gatinha?

Agora foi a minha vez de corar. Quer dizer, eu não ligo de o Brad me chamar de gatinha quando estamos só nós ou na frente das minhas amigas. Mas na frente do _James? _Eu corei tanto, e o pior é que eu sabia que James estava olhando pra mim e totalmente notando minhas bochechas, o que só piorou a situação. Não ergui os olhos do chão nenhuma vez.

- Ah, é. Lily é simpática. – disse James. Eu sabia que ele estava olhando pra mim. Merda. – Ela veio falar comigo logo que cheguei. Temos uma aula juntos.

A_h, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, James!_

Suspirei de alívio e finalmente ergui a cabeça. James estava contendo um sorriso e não pude deixar de rir também (internamente, claro).

- Agora, se me dão licença, eu tenho que ir pra aula. – James sorriu, acenou e desapareceu em meio à massa de estudantes pelo corredor.

- Quer que eu vá com você pra aula de inglês, gatinha?

- Ah, sabe o que, Brad, eu preciso ter um _conversinha_ com a Marlene. – sibilei. Lene corou.

- Ah, podemos conversar depois, vai com o Brad...

Eu agarrei seu braço antes que ela pudesse se afastar de fininho. Acenei para Brad, que sorriu confuso, e arrastei Lene pelo corredor – na direção oposta da de James, só pra garantir.

- _Qual é o seu problema? _– rosnei.

Lene teve a decência de parecer envergonhada, mas continuou teimosa, como sempre.

- Você sabe que Brad passou de babaca pra totalmente babaca depois que o James apareceu.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Brad nunca foi...

- Ah, qual é. – cortou ela – Eu só estou fazendo o melhor pra você.

- O melhor? – perguntei cética – E desde quando arruinar meu namoro de _anos _é o melhor pra mim?

- É melhor quando o "namoro de anos" é uma droga e o namorado, um babaca. – Lene revirou os olhos e parou no armário dela, no fim do corredor. Ela abriu e pegou o livro de Biologia II.

- Para de chamar o Brad assim!

- De babaca? – ela fechou o armário – Porque ele é!

- Lene, eu gosto do Brad, ok? – suspirei – O James não foi nada demais. – sussurro. – Se eu soubesse que ele morava aqui eu nunca teria feito aquilo. Acredite, me arrependo amargamente de ter beijado o cara!

Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse mentindo. Quer dizer, eu tinha namorado, mas mesmo se eu fosse casada eu jamais me arrependeria de ter beijado o James. Ninguém em sã consciência se arrependeria. Nem mesmo um cara.

Sério.

Acho que Lene sabia que era mentira porque ela ergueu as sobrancelhas de um jeito "ah, tá" que deixaria qualquer um (eu) constrangido e deu de ombros.

- Eu ainda prefiro o James. – resmungou enquanto seguia para a sala de Biologia.

Eu ri e corri pra aula de Inglês.

.

- HesterPrine teve que pagar pelo adultério cometido por ela e pelo prefeito. Eles a fizeram usar essa grande letra A vermelha em todas as roupas e isso era o ápice da humilhação. Eu acho que era cruel. É justo que as pessoas sejam castigadas por seus erros, mas não humilhadas... – dizia Rachel Foster, vulgo a líder de torcida idiota Master. Ela e Frankie Rossman estavam apresentando sua crítica ao livro A Letra Escarlate.

Eu só tenho uma palavra para descrever A Letra Escarlate: ECA.

Nosso trabalho de hoje, em inglês era escolher um livro qualquer, falar sobre ele na frente da turma e apresentar uma crítica oral e depois, escrita (a segunda era pra ser entregue na quinta-feira).

Todo mundo escolheu esses livros chatos que nos fazem ler no colegial, tipo, O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio, Romeu e Julieta e A Bosta Escarlate.

Clarice suspirou audivelmente ao meu lado (ela foi transferida pra essa aula depois de "desentendimentos" com a professora de cerâmica), obviamente ela também achava aquilo um saco.

Depois de Rachel e Frankie apresentarem sua crítica, foi a vez de Clarice.

- Olhe e aprenda como se livrar de um trabalho chato. – sussurrou Clarice antes de se levantar e ir até a frente da classe: - Minha crítica é sobre "Como o Grinch Roubou o Natal". É um livro muito fofinho, na verdade, sobre esse monstro verde e peludo, que parece o Jim Carey, e que odeia o natal por que...

Ela não pôde terminar, porque àquela hora, a classe estava mergulhada em ataques de riso histérico. A Sra. Peters a dispensou, rolando os olhos, e passou ao próximo da lista. Eu ainda estava rindo quando Clarice se inclinou na minha carteira.

- Sabe, estou feliz que me passaram pra essa aula, eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

Então era isso, Clarice passou a aula de Inglês me falando como tinha quase certeza de que sairia com James até o fim da semana.

Eu realmente não queria ser irritante, mas só pensamento de Clarice e James juntos me fazia estremecer de nervoso. Era ridículo, ela não podia pensar que eu falara sério quando disse que ela podia dar em cima dele!

_Na verdade, ela tem todo o direito de pensar isso, uma vez que VOCÊ TEM NAMORADO._

Ignorei a vozinha da minha consciência e voltei a imaginar Clarice e James juntos, se abraçando e dividindo uma porção de fritas com chocolate quente no Fred's. Ew, meu estômago se revirou.

-... E talvez eu possa, sei lá, mandar umas indiretas na aula de Ed. Física hoje...

- Clarice! – interrompi. – Eu entendi, ok?

Ela riu e assentiu.

- Desculpe, mas eu estou tão empolgada!

Eu estava tão aliviada de poder sair da sala de Inglês e me livrar da Clarice – sinto muito, querida, mas ouvir você falar do James como se vocês já fossem um casal me IRRITA – que nem me despedi dela e voei pra Saúde. E eu sempre faço o possível pra me atrasar pra essa aula.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

_Ok, eu não sei por que estou indo me sentar com Lily-gatinha e Brad. Mas não vejo Tom ou Jesse por perto e não há mesas vagas – a não ser aquela, perto da lixeira, mas eca!_

Mesmo me sentindo estupido e pensando em como possivelmente irei virar a vela, eles são as pessoas mais próximas de mim por aqui. E, ok, talvez eu só queira estragar o reencontro deles, mesmo, mas, ei! Quem iria escolher o Brad-boboca quando _eu _estava (tecnicamente) disponível?

_Lily, como pode ser tão irracional?_

Atravessei o refeitório e me dirigi ao Oh-tão-feliz-casal. Lily fez a maior cara de pavor quando me viu, mas já era tarde demais, ruiva.

Eu me sentei do outro lado dela, uma vez que Brad estava do lado direito, um dos braços tranquilamente passado ao redor dos ombros dela. Ele pareceu surpreso em me ver, mas não muito aborrecido.

Lily é que estava puta.

- James! _Mas o que é que você faz aqui?_

Ela sorria, mas eu tinha certeza de que me estrangulava mentalmente. Engoli em seco, inconscientemente. De repente, a ideia de estragar o almoço deles pareceu besteira. Mas eu já estava na chuva.

Hora de me molhar.

- Meus novos amiguinhos sumiram, então pensei em almoçar com vocês. Estou certo de que não tem problema...?

- Na verdade...

- Não, tudo bem. – interrompeu Brad. Ele estava sorrindo. Oh, que altruísta, sacrificando seu tempo com Lily para ser legal com o novato sem amigos.

Que idiota. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, já teria me socado por ser tão inconveniente.

Lily olhou pra ele, indignada, mas nem pôde falar nada, a miudinha e a magrela, Clarice, chegaram. Uma parecendo mais feliz que a outra. Clarice se jogou ao meu lado e a outra – eu tinha que perguntar o nome dela um dia desses – se sentou do outro lado de Brad.

- James, que legal, você decidiu se juntar a nós! – riu Clarice.

Deus, essa menina não desistia, mesmo notando meus óbvios esforços para chamar a atenção da amiga dela?

Ou será que eu não estava sendo óbvio o suficiente?

Lily estava mais vermelha do que nunca, a baixinha ficava lançando olhares pra nós dois e rindo, Clarice estava tagarelando ao meu ouvido sobre um projeto que havia feito como modelo para um fotógrafo durante o verão enquanto eu fingia escutar, lançando olhares frequentes para a ruiva ao meu lado – que me ignorou sumariamente durante todo o horário de almoço.

E Brad, o idiota, não pareceu, em nenhum momento, sentir o clima estranho no ar. Ele simplesmente _não parava _de sussurrar idiotices no ouvido de Lily e eu fechava os punhos instintivamente quando ele se inclinava pra beijar o pescoço ou o maxilar dela, que ficava mais vermelha.

Só havia uma coisa que eu gostaria de ver vermelha – a cara do Brad, afogada em sangue.

Olha, eu sou um menino, nem vem com essa de nojinho, ok?

-... E talvez eu consiga um trabalho com publicidade na Macy's, sabe, pôsteres e tal pra nova coleção de...

Clarice estava me irritando. E, se eu fosse uma pessoa delicada, dessas que fica sem graça em ferir o sentimento alheio, eu teria pedido delicadamente para ela calar a boca e inventaria uma desculpa do tipo "eu não gosto de comer enquanto outras pessoas falam comigo e, se você não parar de falar, eu não conseguirei comer e blá".

Mas eu nunca consegui mentir com maestria e desconhecia o significado de "delicadeza", embora me fosse vagamente familiar.

- Cala a boca, por favor. – pedi sem rodeios – Sua voz começou a me irritar a quinze minutos e eu já estava te enforcando mentalmente há dez, então, daqui a cinco minutos talvez eu perca a cabeça. Mas só se você continuar falando.

.

**(Lorotas)**

Eu nunca vi Clarice ficar tão vermelha em tão pouco tempo. Na verdade, nunca a vi ficar tão vermelha – seu trabalho como modelo, desde cedo a preparou para ter confiança e ego enormes e blindados.

Clarice nunca ficava sem graça. Até agora, pelo menos. Talvez o fato de a humilhação vir de um cara – e não de uma garota, como ela estava acostumada – tenha sido um choque forte demais pra alguém acostumada a ter garotos chovendo a sua volta.

Eu fiquei com pena e com raiva. Clarice era minha amiga, quem James pensava que era pra humilha-la assim?

Um silêncio mortal reinou sobre a mesa até eu abrir a boca.

- James, isso não foi nada legal. Aposto que você só quis dizer que Clarice devia se conter um pouquinho mais. – eu sorri forçadamente.

Ok, controlar situações constrangedoras é o meu dom, tá legal? Eu me meto em mais mancadas que personagem de comédia romântica e sempre consigo contornar embaraços. É só todo mundo colaborar e...

- Não, ela tinha é que calar a boca.

... James, isso não é lá uma boa colaboração.

Clarice ofegou, indignada.

- Meu Deus, como você é idiota! Qual é o seu problema? Ninguém me manda calar a boca, principalmente quando se trata do sexo oposto! Eu estou dando mole pra você desde ontem e abertamente! Você é gay ou o quê?

A voz da minha amiga subiu umas três oitavas e, consequentemente, todo o refeitório já tinha se virado pra assistir o que quer que fosse acontecer.

James franzia a testa, como se aquilo tudo fosse só um pequeno incômodo – como uma mosca zunindo em seu ouvindo enquanto você tenta cochilar na aula.

- Eu não sou gay. – e seus olhos voaram rapidamente para mim, mais precisamente, meus lábios. Merda, tenho que parar de corar toda vez que esse cara me olha esquisito – Eu só não me sinto atraído por você.

- _Qual é o seu problema? _– rugiu Clarice.

- Eu tenho uma namorada irritante, pais que me mandaram para a escola pública, eu não consigo assistir Titanic sem rir do Jack, e quase choro quando cães morrem em filmes, eu me senti culpado e chorei por duas semanas pela morte do meu hamster chinês, Lacey, que por acaso era um macho, como eu descobri depois, eu beijei uma garota comprometida e tenho pensamentos assassinos a respeito do namorado dela e eu não consigo mentir nem pra salvar a vida.

.

- Eu teria dito que era gay só pra não levar aquele tapa. – murmurou Lene para James depois de Clarice deixar o refeitório tempestivamente.

James esfregava a bochecha direita, fazendo careta. Eu teria rido da cena – Lene gargalhou como uma hiena – quando ele começou a listar seus problemas, mas então James mencionou nosso beijo – e bem na frente do Brad! Por sorte não mencionou nomes – e seus pensamentos assassinos com relação a Brad me fizeram emburrar com ele.

Mas tinha outra coisa. Uma pior ainda que ele fantasiar sobre matar meu namorado.

James tem uma namorada! Ele a traiu comigo! Eu sou uma vadia! A puta da amante!

E, ok, foram só beijos e nós dois estávamos vestidos. Mas mesmo assim! Fui o objeto de traição de James! Ah, não, espera, se a namorada dele foi traída, ela era o objeto de traição? Ou ela era objeto traído? Existe esse termo?

- O que? – perguntou Brad.

Merda, falei em voz alta.

- Nada. – murmurei. Então me virei para James, fogo saindo das minhas narinas – Então, _James. – _eu juro que vi o medo cintilar nos olhos dele, tenho certeza de que meu tom foi ameaçador o suficiente. Bom. – Você não nos disse que tinha uma namorada. – soltei meu sorriso mais maligno.

- Ah, é... O nome dela é Delícia. Digo, o nome dela é Felicia. – ele pigarreou, olhando para todas as direções, deliberadamente evitando meu rosto. – Ela... Não estuda aqui. – completou estupidamente. – Ela é parecida com a sua amiga nervosinha até. – ele gaguejou – Clarice e ela poderiam ser amigas.

Talvez elas virem amigas. Talvez eu peça a Clarice para consolar a Felicia depois de eu matar o namorado dela.

- Lily? – me virei e encontrei Ryan, estendendo a mão pra mim – Eu preciso pagar meu almoço.

_Eu _amo _a minha vida._

* * *

**N/B:** Oi, gente! Então... James e Brad se conheceram! E Lily soube sobre Felícia! E James deu um corte enorme em Clarice e eu gostei, é... hauhauahauh E vocês? O que acharam desse capítulo? E o que esperam que aconteça no próximo? Esperamos reviews e até o próximo, beijo!

**N/A: Ai, ai! Para aqueles de vocês que leram o capítulo 4 nessa tarde e o acharam estranhamente familiar (tipo, igual ao 3) é tudo culpa minha! USHSUHAUS Eu postei o 3 de novo sem querer (isso que dá não conferir minhas próprias fics), ainda bem que a acciomagic me avisou no twitter! (VALEEEU!) **

**Mas agora, burrada consertada, está tudo certo e vocês podem responder as perguntas da Bah na review lindinha que EU SEI que vocês vão mandar :))) Aliás, obrigada por todos os comentários até agora - vocês me fazem feliiiiz!**

**E vocês meio que me devem, essa semana foi meu aniversário! (Eu adoraria reviews de presente).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5 – Atividades Extracurriculares**

**.**

**(Lorotas)**

- Lily, você sabe que isso é ridículo, certo? – perguntou Lene. – Quer dizer, ele tem tanto direito de ficar bravo com você quanto você com ele e ele pareceu realmente tranquilo com a coisa do Brad, então não vejo por que você tem que ficar toda eriçadinha porque James tem namorada.

Eu sabia. Mas não era obrigada a admitir, ok?

- Calada, Lene, eu me sinto uma puta.

Lene revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe que é idiotice ficar zangada. Todo mundo nessa história mentiu e se lascou, tá? – ela riu. – Ele disse que a namorada é parecida com a Clarice.

- E daí? – rosnei enquanto arrancava a camiseta horrenda de ginástica. Tínhamos jogado basquete hoje e, oh-por-que-não-estou-surpresa, James se mostrou tão habilidoso com a bola de basquete quanto com a de queimada.

- Daí – respondeu Lene, enfatizando o "í" irritantemente como só ela consegue – que ele não suporta Clarice. - ela despiu o short de lycra.

- E daí? – resmunguei outra vez, ainda com tanta raiva de James por ter me escolhido pro time dele no jogo de hoje ("Alguém tem que proteger você, ruiva" e sorriu aquele sorriso lindo que só não me fez suspirar porque alguma parte do meu cérebro entendia que eu estava sendo zoada), que não estava entendendo onde minha amiga queria chegar.

Lene bufou em frustração.

- Se elas são tão parecidas e ele não "se sente atraído" por Clarice, então tem obviamente algo errado com o namoro dele, não é?

- É nisso que você quer acreditar. – dei de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Você também quer. – ela sorriu maliciosamente pra mim antes de entrar no chuveiro.

É nisso que dá ter uma melhor amiga que te conhece bem pra caramba. Há certas mentiras que simplesmente não funcionam com melhores amigos.

Como quando você diz que não sente nada pelo garoto com o qual traiu seu namorado perfeito.

E quando você diz que seu namorado é perfeito.

.

Depois da ducha, Lene foi embora correndo ("Ver se a Clarice já foi, preciso de carona! Talvez eu consiga consolá-la") e eu fiquei, enrolando ao me vestir e ao pentear meu cabelo molhado, porque precisava ir à maldita reunião pro maldito jornal da escola.

Por mais que eu tenha enrolado ao pentear meu cabelo – e devo ter demorado uns bons dez minutos trabalhando nele – quando cheguei à porta da redação do Thurman's Paper, pude ver pelo vidro que não havia ninguém lá ainda.

Com um suspiro, abri a porta e entrei, largando a bolsa em uma mesa e me sentando na mesma. Minha barriga começou a soltar roncos abafados. Claro, porque tudo o que eu precisava era ficar com fome agora, sabendo que ficaria presa aqui por quase uma hora antes de chegar em casa e poder comer alguma coisa.

- Lily!

James tinha acabado de entrar, suas sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa e – ouso dizer – satisfação. Rapidamente começou a sorrir.

- Não me diga que também te castigaram e te mandaram pra cá. Porque eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar qualquer coisa que você pudesse fazer pra desrespeitar as regras da...

Revirei os olhos.

- Ao contrário de problemáticos como você, James, a maioria das pessoas escreve pro Paper por paixão pelo jornalismo e orgulho pela escola. – soltei em meu melhor tom de arrogante.

Como se eu não tivesse ido parar ali por pura vagabundice.

James limitou-se a sorrir.

- Então você ainda está brava.

Desviei os olhos e torci a boca, sabendo que pareceria uma afirmativa.

- Porque eu não te disse que tenho namorada...

Desejei ter pintado as unhas para poder descascar o esmalte, a fim de mostrar minha indiferença, mas como não tinha pintado, limitei-me a roer a do dedão.

-... Quando você mesma omitiu o fato de ter um namorado... – o sorriso dele era zombeteiro – E mesmo sabendo que traiu tanto quanto eu você espera que eu me desculpe?

_Eu sei, eu sei, me chame de infantil!_

- Não quero que se desculpe. – resmunguei contrariada, sabendo que ele tinha toda a razão.

James explodiu em risadas o que só me fez ficar mais carrancuda – o que o fez rir mais, criando assim um ciclo vicioso interminável que...

- Você parece tanto uma pirralha com esse bico!

Estreitei os olhos pra ele no que deveria ser minha cara mais perigosa, mas James ainda sorria.

- Você é engraçada, Lily.

Ignorei o fato de ele ter se aproximado perigosamente da mesa onde eu estava sentada enquanto ria.

- Ou talvez... – começou ele depois que a risada minguou. – Você esteja com ciúmes da Felícia.

- Pfffffffff! - devo ter cuspido na cara dele com esse bufo, de tão exagerado, mas foda-se, ele nunca reclamou da minha saliva antes. - Bem que você queria. – retruquei.

James sorriu, como se a ideia de eu ter ciúmes dele fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

- Queria mesmo. Não precisa ficar com vergonha, todos nós sentimos ciúmes algumas vezes na vida. Não me surpreende já que meu beijo provavelmente é mil vezes melhor do que o do seu namorado.

- Quem é que está com ciúmes agora? – revirei os olhos – Como se eu pudesse comparar um peguete de verão com meu namorado perfeito.

James fez uma careta à palavra "peguete", mas não se abalou muito.

- Tem razão, não tem comparação mesmo. – _Alerta de James, muito, muito, muito perto mesmo – _Eu sou muito melhor do que ele, seria muita injustiça com o pobre garoto.

- Brad é muito melhor que você.

Eu sempre fui uma mentirosa muito habilidosa e convincente. Mas essa soou oca até pra mim. Talvez a voz vacilante e o fato de que eu não conseguia parar de encarar os lábios de James tenham tirado a credibilidade da mentira.

- Eu não sei por que eu não acredito.

_Para de sorrir! ARGH! _

Pra minha sorte, bem nessa hora a porta abriu e algumas pessoas entraram, tagarelando animadamente. Reconheci Amanda Glenn e outra menina que eu já vira uma ou duas vezes pela escola, Ryan Tsumira, claro, um calouro ruivo e Greg Hoster, que era conhecido por ter criado um dos jogos de computador mais populares entre o pessoal do colégio, "Guerra de Comida", famoso por ter entre seus alvos os professores do TFHS. A Sra. Peters vinha atrás deles, toda sorridente, satisfeita por ter redatores o suficiente pra manter o jornal funcionando.

Enquanto a professora falava sobre a importância do jornal e em como era bom ter novos redatores com quem contar, não pude deixar de notar os olhares insistentes – e descarados – que o calouro ruivo lançava na direção de James e eu. Lembrei que era o mesmo calouro que estava conversando com James na quadra, no dia anterior.

- Muito bem, agora vou atribuir a vocês suas respectivas áreas no jornal. Alguns de vocês já são veteranos na redação: Amanda, sua editora chefe, cuida do design e da impressão, como sempre e Ryan, com as fotos e Alison fica com as denúncias e "política". – a professoras fez aspas com os dedos, uma vez que não se pode chamar a eleição pra presidente de classe de política - Jesse? Você pode ficar com o que quer que ache interessante para o "entretenimento" dos alunos. Por favor, sem piadinhas obscenas ou fofoca sobre os professores, o Sr. Wilson foi demitido por justa causa por causa de uma matéria comprometedora e não queremos que isso se repita. – a Sra. Peters suspirou, exasperada, enquanto aqueles de nós que leram a tal matéria riam ao se lembrar do ridículo texto sobre o professor de artes manter um álbum com fotos eróticas da professora de cerâmica. Ele foi demitido depois que a professora admitiu que era assediada pelo mesmo, mas o tal álbum nunca foi encontrado. – Greg, como nosso antigo cartunista foi demitido, acredito que você vá fazer um ótimo trabalho para substituí-lo. Lily! – a professora sorriu, como se me ver ali fosse a melhor coisa que já acontecera em sua vida medíocre. Contive um suspiro. – É tão bom vê-la na redação! Há séculos que quase imploro pra que você se junte a nós!

E era mesmo. Ela ficou doida desde a minha redação no ano passado "Por que você não quer comemorar o dia dos namorados" e quase chorou ao pedir autorização pra publicar. Que eu não dei, óbvio. Não queria que todo o aluno do TFHS (principalmente meu namorado) lesse minhas neuroses e toda a minha negatividade a respeito da data. Negatividade que eu só tinha posto no papel porque brigara com Brad naquela semana. Quer dizer, tudo bem ser romântico, mas declarar o seu amor no karaokê, cantando Katy Perry na festa da Clarice, não foi a melhor ideia dele e quase me matou de vergonha. Além do mais, ele estava bêbado, sem camisa e alguém tinha escrito "MINHA BUNDINHA É DELÍCIA" no peito dele com marcador vermelho.

De qualquer modo, a Sra. Peters parecia uma criança no natal, toda radiante. A carrasca.

- Você pode ficar com "variedades", escreva pequenos textos como aquela sua redação hilária e vamos vender vários exemplares! Fique também com As Más Notícias do Zodíaco.

"As Más Notícias do Zodíaco" era a coluna mais lida do Thurman's Paper porque era onde a má sorte do dia era designada a cada um dos signos. Aí você podia ler e zoar seus amigos cancerianos porque eles iriam se afogar no banho ou vomitar pelo nariz.

Eu não estava muito animada em deixar os outros lerem meus "textos hilários" principalmente porque minha redação não fora propositalmente engraçada. Era um desabafo, poxa! E a Sra. Peters riu da minha angústia – isso não é legal, cara, não mesmo. Mas me convenci a ficar agradecida, uma vez que a coluna de variedades era impressa só uma vez por semana, não todos os dias, de modo que meu dever diário era só prever a desgraça alheia.

- E James – a professora ergueu uma sobrancelha – você não está aqui exatamente por vontade própria.

James sorriu inocentemente.

- Não mesmo.

_Nem eu._

- Você pode cobrir os eventos esportivos da escola e escrever sobre eles.

James deu de ombros com um suspiro.

- Posso fazer isso, mas não vou poder cobrir o futebol.

- E por que não? – perguntou a Sra. Peters severamente.

- Ele está no time! – respondeu Jesse, o ruivinho, sem conter a empolgação. O coitado ficou mais vermelho que meu nariz nas férias quando todos o encararam.

- É isso aí. – interferiu James.

- Bom, então Amanda e Lily podem se revezar para cobrir os jogos de futebol.

_O quê? Não!_

- Mas Sra. Peters, eu não sei anda sobre futebol e...

- Ah, não esquenta, eu vou estar lá também, sabe, tirando fotos, posso te explicar as jogadas. Não há muito pra saber, na verdade, é só escrever quem ganhou.

_Ryan, eu te matarei lentamente, usando um bisturi. Assim que eu conseguir arranjar um bisturi._

.

**(Sincericídio)**

Se eu fosse Ryan Tsumira, teria derretido com o olhar de Lily. Mas como eu não era, limitei-me a segurar o riso.

- Ótimo, agora que estamos organizados devidamente eu sugiro que vão começando a procurar sobre o que escrever. Começamos a publicar na próxima segunda. – a professora puxou uma ficha de dentro da bolsa e começou a ler – Alison, os candidatos a presidente de classe serão anunciados na quinta, então esteja atenta. Jesse, eu preciso da sua matéria na sexta, pra poder avaliá-la, não posso publicar qualquer coisa na nossa estreia... Lily, esteja aqui na sexta depois da aula com As Más Notícias de segunda também e o mesmo pra você, Greg, preciso de duas tiras... James, você deve publicar a lista oficial dos novos jogadores do time de futebol, basquete feminino e líderes de torcida... – ela correu os olhos pelo papel mais uma vez. - E acho que é só.

- Então, podemos ir? – perguntou Lily, tentando inutilmente esconder a ansiedade.

- Acho que sim.

Lily sorriu com alívio ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago soltava um ronco colossal. Eu ri.

Quando todos deixaram a sala, saí rapidamente atrás de Lily.

- Por acaso eu conheço um lugar que vende o melhor cachorro-quente do mundo. – comecei, exageradamente casual – Caso você esteja com fome...

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu posso comer em casa. Não é tão longe.

- Mas a viagem de metrô não seria uma tortura? – cantarolei. Como que pra provar meu ponto, a barriga dela roncou outra vez.

- Eu já comi cachorros-quentes muito bons, sabe... Aposto que esse lugar que você conhece serve uma salsicha medíocre.

Ela riu quando pus uma mão no peito e ofeguei, fingindo indignação.

- Você me ofende. Eu tenho o melhor paladar do mundo.

- Pff, tá bom.

- Sério. Não há melhor gosto que o meu quando se trata de comida, programas de TV e _garotas._

Lily corou enquanto tentava não sorrir e eu soube que ela concordaria.

- Ok, eu preciso provar pra saber. Vamos lá.

.

**(Lorotas)**

- James, você disse que íamos a uma lanchonete. – eu ri.

- Não, eu disse que conhecia o lugar onde se faz o melhor cachorro quente do mundo. – replicou ele com um sorriso de lado. – E é aqui.

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto ele agarrava meu braço, me arrastando para o trailer. Havia uma boa quantidade de gente na fila pra pedir, mas James simplesmente passou por todos eles.

- Acho que você não pode fazer isso. – comecei, sorrindo amarelo para os rostos zangados na fila. Mas James continuou me arrastando.

- Eddie! – berrou ele – Eu trouxe uma pessoa que duvida sinceramente do poder do seu cachorro quente!

- James!

Ele continuou sorrindo até que um baixinho narigudo, com um sorriso cheio de dentes, apareceu na janela do trailer – lá dentro, outros funcionários berravam uns com os outros e o barulho de óleo chiando era quase ensurdecedor.

- James! – riu Eddie – É essa a incrédula?

James assentiu, uma expressão de pena fingida em seu rosto. Eu revirei meus olhos outra vez.

- Mocinha, você é bonita demais pra permanecer na ignorância. Em cinco minutos, provará o melhor cachorro quente da sua vida.

Eu sorri diante do elogio e Eddie voltou pra dentro pra preparar meu cachorro quente, mesmo assim, continuou falando com James. Aos berros.

- Onde está o seu amiguinho, James? Nelly sente falta dele desde o verão! – riu Eddie. Uma moça loirinha, que estava preparando o lanche de James se atrapalhou com uma bisnaga e espirrou mostarda em outro funcionário.

James gargalhou.

- Tudo bem aí, Nelly? – a loirinha ficou vermelha.

- De qualquer modo, ele deve aparecer a qualquer minuto – continuou Eddie – Ele sempre aparece nesse horário!

James assentiu.

- Que amigo? – perguntei.

- Você o viu na praia. – James deu de ombros – O Sirius.

Assenti, me lembrando da cara de Petúnia quando viu o Sirius.

Quando Eddie nos estendeu nossos lanches, eu procurei dinheiro nos bolsos da saia, me lembrando tarde demais que estava dura. James bufou.

- Por favor, Lily, garota nenhuma _paga_ quando sai comigo.

Ignorei a implicação dele sobre estarmos em um encontro – porque isso não o era, com certeza – e o deixei pagar meu cachorro quente. Preparei-me pra morder o pão quando notei Eddie, Nelly e James... Me encarando descaradamente, seus olhos brilhantes em expectativa.

- O que?

- Queremos ver a sua cara quando acontecer. – explicou James.

- Quando... "Acontecer"?

- Quando você perceber que o todo aquele pão com salsicha que comeu até hoje era indigno de ser chamado de cachorro quente. – declarou James, dramaticamente. Nelly riu e eu mordi meu lanche.

- _Uau._

Eddie e James explodiram em risadas enquanto meu queixo jazia no chão. Aquele era o melhor cachorro quente do mundo.

- DIGA. – James parecia uma criança, pulando em volta de mim enquanto eu mastigava e tentava não rir.

- "Todo aquele pão com salsicha que eu comi durante toda a vida é indigno de ser chamado 'cachorro quente'"!

- _Eu sei!_

Começamos a pular, comendo nossos cachorros quentes enquanto Nelly ria histericamente e Eddie nos observava sorrindo.

- Caramba, Eddie, cheguei bem a tempo de ver o show dos macacos dançantes!

Paramos de pular rapidamente enquanto Sirius avançava pra nós. Tive tempo de ver Nelly corar antes de se enfiar dentro da "cozinha/trailer" rapidamente.

- Lily, esse é o Sirius; Sirius, Lily. – apresentou James.

Eu sorri e apertei a mão de Sirius. O sorriso dele era enorme e ele era quase um palmo mais alto que James.

- Eu me lembro de você. – riu ele – Da praia. Você é obcecada com a pele ou algo assim?

Fechei os olhos em constrangimento, pensando na meleca do protetor solar. Ninguém ia me deixar esquecer aquilo?

- De qualquer modo, estou surpreso – continuou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas para James – Vocês estão em um encontro?

- Não. – respondi ao mesmo tempo em que James dizia "Sim".

Sirius coçou a cabeça em confusão.

- Cara, quando for convidar uma garota pra sair tem que deixá-la saber que é um encontro... – começou.

- Não é um encontro. – interrompi – Eu tenho um namorado. – agora as sobrancelhas de Sirius estavam quase desaparecendo debaixo do cabelo, mas ele acabou só dando de ombros.

- De qualquer modo, crianças, não estou aqui por causa de vocês. – disse. – Tudo bem, Nelly?

A loirinha corou e Sirius se debruçou no balcão pra falar com ela.

- Fala sério. – James revirou os olhos.

- Nelly, pelo amor de Deus, eu preciso de você trabalhando! – latiu Eddie lá de dentro da "cozinha" – São quatro e meia da tarde, seu turno termina às cinco! Anda!

Nelly levou um susto e voltou ao trabalho enquanto Sirius se dirigia a James e a mim. Mas eu também estava surtando. Quatro e meia!

- Eu devia estar em casa! – exclamei. – Obrigada por isso James, mas eu tenho que ir.

- Ei! – ele segurou meu cotovelo. – Tem certeza de que tem que ir agora?

Assenti, ignorando a pressão suave de sua mão em minha pele... Ok, eu tenho que parar de reparar nessas coisas.

- Podemos levar você – disse Sirius.

- Ahn... Eu não acho...

- Ótimo, pro carro!

Fingi não perceber – como se fosse fácil assim – quando James escorregou sua mão para a minha e meio que me arrastou para a esquina. Sirius berrou por um táxi e, alguns minutos depois, estávamos nos acomodando no banco de trás de um dos milhares de carros amarelos da cidade, nos dirigindo para meu apartamento.

- Então, como vai essa coisa _nada estranha_ de se encararem todo dia tendo que contornar essa enorme bolha de tensão sexual entre vocês? – Sirius cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e ergueu as sobrancelhas, recostando-se no banco.

Lancei um olhar constrangido a meus pés e comecei a abrir a boca pra replicar quando Sirius explodiu em risadinhas:

- Tem razão, cara, ela fica mesmo vermelha!

James tentou esconder um sorriso enquanto eu estreitava os olhos para ele. _Então você falou de mim pra ele, hein Potter? O que conversaram sobre mim?_ Minha língua coçou com a pergunta, mas eu me segurei e decidi mudar de assunto.

- Onde você estuda, Sirius? – perguntei por que achei que sendo amigos quase irmãos, como James dissera na praia, eles estudariam juntos.

- Em uma escola absurdamente cara para filhinhos de mamãe e futuros Donald Trumphs. – ele sorriu.

James revirou os olhos atrás dele.

- Ele vai à minha antiga escola e se refere a ela desse jeito porque despreza o dinheiro dos próprios pais.

- Ahn, estou meia confusa, mas não acho que eu possa perguntar...

- Minha mãe é uma vaca, Lily, isso é tudo o que precisa saber. – Sirius me interrompeu com uma careta.

Acho que devo ter parecido meio chocada porque eles começaram a rir da minha cara.

- De qualquer modo, - recomecei – por que não estudam mais juntos?

James deu de ombros.

- Aparentemente eu preciso dar mais valor ao que eu tenho já que eu não levava a escola a sério o suficiente para meus pais.

- Como assim?

- Ele se comportava mal demais, sempre desrespeitando professores e alunos sem querer – exclamou Sirius com alegria. Claro, porque todos sabem que desrespeito aos professores é tããão legal (e sintam meu sarcasmo aqui) – Lembra daquela vez em que disse ao diretor que ele parecia uma morsa com aquele terno? Nunca ri tão maravilhosamente em minha vida!

Ergui as sobrancelhas tão alto que tenho quase certeza que se perderam em meu cabelo. James teve a decência de parecer envergonhado enquanto Sirius ainda se sacudia de rir.

- Olha, não é culpa dele, sério. – disse Sirius – É essa coisa de língua solta que ele tem. O pobrezinho fala sem pensar. – ele passou um dos braços pelos ombros de James e esfregou seu cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais. James se livrou com um murro, virando-se para mim.

- Então fui mandado pra sua escola.

- Você está na escola pública... de castigo? – eu ri – Fala sério.

- Eu sei. – concordou Sirius.

James deu de ombros mais uma vez.

- Não é nem metade tão ruim quanto eu achei que seria. – disse ele sem desviar o olhar do meu.

Ele não teve tempo de assistir minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas porque nessa hora o motorista anunciou que chegamos e eu desci do carro, me despedindo desleixadamente.

Enquanto corria para o apartamento, pude sentir o olhar de James nas minhas costas. Sorri inconscientemente.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

- Você está ferrado. – gargalhou Sirius quando o taxi partiu em direção à minha casa.

- O que quer dizer? – resmunguei, meus pensamentos ainda voltados para a tarde que eu passara com Lily.

- Eu vi o jeito que você olha pra ela, cara. Tem que terminar com a Felícia.

- Eu sei. E eu vou! Assim que nos encontrarmos de novo, eu juro que vou. Já estou pensando nisso há muito tempo, na verdade... – concordei. – Mas ainda há o Fator Brad. Ela tem namorado, você ouviu.

- E ela obviamente não liga pra ele. – meu amigo revirou os olhos – Qual é, James, ela também gosta de você. Só está relutante em admitir, o que eu acho que faz todo o sentido do mundo. Se eu fosse ela, me mataria.

Dei um soco no braço dele por sugerir que a ideia de gostar de mim fosse tão repulsiva.

- Uma hora ela vai perceber, cara. – ele disse, falando sério dessa vez.

Eu esperava que sim. Mas não tive tempo de dizer mais nada porque meu celular começou a tocar. Ao olhar no visor, uma pontada culpa: Felícia. Troquei um olhar com Sirius antes de atender.

- Felícia?

- Ah, graças a Deus, James! Aqui é a Sra. Ferrow. A Felícia precisa de você, estamos no hospital!

- O quê, como assim? – franzi a testa. Felícia morria de medo de hospitais e se recusava a visitá-los a não ser que fosse um caso de vida ou morte...

- Ela foi atropelada!

* * *

**N/B:** WOW! Olhem esse fim! Jackie querendo nos matar aos fins de cada capítulo! Hauhauahauh Então, o que acham que vai acontecer daqui em diante? Agora que James já está ciente dos acontecimentos? Acham que o acidente da Felícia será mais um empecilho para a separação desse casal? E Sirius? Vocês são apaixonadas (os?) nele como eu? Ele é uma coisa linda demais! Enfiiim, reviews e até o próximo, beijos!

**N/A: Não me matem! Eu sei que todo mundo vai me perguntar sobre a Felicia, mas poupem seus dedinhos - não vou contar nada! UHASUSHAUHS Porque eu gosto de ser má. Mas sintam-se à vontade de me perguntar qualquer outra coisa por PM, eu gosto de conversar com vocês. (E via twitter também - jackyaraujo -, aliás, obrigada à acciomagic por ter me avisado de meus erros idiotas *facepalm*)**

**E finalmente o Sr. Black nos agraciou com sua presença, espero que tenham gostado e sim, ele vai aparecer mais vezes daqui em diante. Infelizmente, a Felicia também vai aparecer mais vezes - não vão se livrar dela tão fácil, foi mal. **

**Eu queria saber como andam os sentimentos de vocês com relação à Clarice... :3 ENTÃO, mandem suas reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6 – A loroteira ganha a aposta**

**.**

**(Sincericídio)**

Eu estava definitivamente perdido. Sou bonzinho demais pro meu próprio bem. Eu simplesmente não consegui fazer o que tinha que fazer. Estava determinado, mas não pude com o olhar de filhotinho dela! Afinal, ela tinha se machucado por minha causa.

De acordo com a Sra. Ferrow, Felícia estava indo à minha casa quando o táxi passou correndo. De acordo com testemunhas, minha namorada tinha voado até o outro lado da rua. De acordo com o médico, isso significava um braço quebrado e uma costela fraturada.

Quando eu e Sirius chegamos ao hospital, Felícia estava dormindo, mas a cena estava bem feia – como meu amigo fez questão de comentar em voz alta. Ela tinha bandagens em volta da cabeça, gesso no braço esquerdo e cortes pelo rosto. Não pude evitar me sentir mal – e pensar que eu estava determinado a terminar com ela na próxima vez que visse! E agora ela estava no hospital!

Eu não conseguia nem me concentrar na droga do exercício do Griffin na manhã seguinte – e eu precisava mesmo me esforçar se quisesse compensar o constrangimento que causei a ele no primeiro dia. Eu tinha a leve impressão de que teria que impressionar muito se quisesse alguma nota final.

Eu ainda estava pensando em quanta sorte eu tenho – Griffin me deu um D pelo exercício e eu nem mesmo podia culpá-lo – quando entrei no refeitório naquela manhã. Eu já sabia que ver Lily ia fazer minhas entranhas darem um nó e estava certo.

Ela estava com o cabelo preso com dois palitinhos cor-de-rosa e com mechas caindo em seu pescoço. Rindo graciosamente ao lado da morena – quando eu ia me lembrar do nome dela? -, como se o mundo fosse uma maravilha. E devia ser para as pessoas que não têm que se preocupar em ferir os sentimentos de namoradas atropeladas para ficar com ruivas extremamente sexy e com um pescoço tão completamente beijável.

- E aí, garoto novo? – Ah, é. O Brad estava lá também, mas eu tinha decidido ignorá-lo. Ele obviamente não ia me ignorar a julgar pelo modo como estava acenando pra mim.

Lily ergueu a cabeça e sorriu largamente antes de corar – como ela sempre fazia a se ver numa situação em que eu e Brad estávamos no mesmo metro quadrado. A morena lançou um olhar de esguelha pra ela e depois piscou pra mim. _Eu gosto dessa garota!_

Sentei-me ao lado da morena e sorri para Lily. Ela tentou não sorrir novamente. Eu ainda sentia uma pontada de irritação quando ela se reprimia assim e sentia ainda mais vontade de acertar Brad com meu garfo de plástico. E, tudo bem, você diz que "um garfo de plástico não faria mal a ninguém", mas eu discordo: faria todo o mal se eu fizesse alguém engoli-lo.

- O que você acha, James? Você já entrou no time, certo? – perguntou Brad.

- Desculpe, o quê? – isso que dá ficar refletindo sobre garfos e gargantas alheias: perdi o tema da conversa.

- O time de futebol. – explicou Brad – Vou tentar o teste amanhã. – ele sorriu – Eu jogo desde pequeno, aposto que consigo um lugar. E você podia falar de mim pro técnico, não acha? Dar uma ajuda de amigo...

- Não. – respondi antes que pudesse me conter. E já estava indo acrescentar "Porque você não é meu amigo" quando Lily interrompeu.

- Brad, isso é trapaça! – ela riu, mas eu percebi que o riso era forçado e um olhar de advertência me disse que ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava prestes a dizer.

Dei de ombros, nada arrependido. A morena do meu lado deu um risinho.

- Qual é, Lily, eu não estava falando sério! – replicou Brad. – Ei, eu vou comprar alguma sobremesa, alguém quer alguma coisa? – todos acenaram negativamente – Ok.

Assim que ele saiu Lily se virou para a morena e eu. Preparei-me para a bronca.

- Vocês querem _parar com isso_?

- Não.

- James, foi uma retórica! Lene, _não tem graça_! – Lily ficou vermelha de irritação – Parem de bagunçar com tudo! Vocês são tão indiscretos como se tudo fosse uma enorme brincadeira desde que o Brad voltou, porque não é o seu relacionamento de _anos_ que está em jogo aqui!

Tentei não fazer uma careta, mas Lene (e eu ia tratar de me lembrar do nome dela agora) o fez por mim.

- Lily, nós estávamos brincando, não precisa surtar.

- Então sejam _bonzinhos_.

Lene suspirou e eu dei um gole na Coca. Lily estar tão preocupada com o Brad meio que acabava com o meu humor. Quer dizer, ela ainda se importava com ele e obviamente não estava planejando terminar o "relacionamento de anos".

Mas ela tinha gostado de me beijar, certo? Porque ela ficou tão... Entusiasmada quanto eu na praia, eu podia apostar minha cabeça nisso. E tinha sido tão legal no Eddie's ontem... Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa especial sobre ela. Sobre nós, quero dizer.

E eu nunca fui realmente conhecido por desistir de alguma coisa, se você me entende.

Mesmo que eu não tivesse ideia de como correr atrás de uma garota comprometida... Sendo eu mesmo comprometido também.

Mas quem precisa de vida fácil?

.

**(Lorotas)**

Eu não sabia por que tinha ficado brava. Eu deveria ter simplesmente pedido pra eles pararem com aqueles risinhos idiotas e pronto. Não devia ter surtado.

Mas eu simplesmente não consegui segurar. Eu tinha medo de que, no meio de um desses surtos do James (qual era o problema dele, afinal?), Brad de repente saltasse em pé "AHÁ, EU SABIA, LILY, VOCÊ ME TRAIU COM ESSE BABACA!". Como se ele pudesse deduzir isso de alguma forma.

Eu só me sentia _tão_ culpada! Queria que houvesse um jeito de contar a verdade sem magoar ninguém – o que era, claro, impossível. Queria que eu não tivesse beijado James. Queria tê-lo beijado de novo. Queria terminar com Brad. E não conseguia me imaginar fazendo isso.

Eu sei, bem resolvida eu.

Enquanto isso eu só ia acumulando mais e mais mentiras até explodir, ou sei lá. E foi nesse mar de confusão que eu encontrei Clarice no vestiário feminino.

- Ei! – eu cumprimentei – Não te vi depois de ontem. Tudo bem?

Clarice sorriu e assentiu.

- Claro! Nem sei por que deixei aquele idiota me afetar daquele jeito, realmente quem ele pensa que é? – ela riu.

Então ela estava disposta a fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Tudo bem por mim, não era como se eu quisesse passar mais tempo do que o necessário falando de James, certo?

Sorri com simpatia.

- Isso, quem precisa dele?

- Ah, mas você _pode_ dizer isso porque você já ficou com ele! – riu Lene, entrando no vestiário logo depois de mim.

Tentei lhe lançar um olhar do tipo "você não está ajudando", já que eu não queria que a Clarice estourasse comigo ou algo assim. Ela era legal, mas tinha uma personalidade muito "garota malvada" e eu tinha certeza de que se ela surtasse comigo, como tinha feito com James, eu iria sair de pernas bambas ou sei lá, credo.

Mas Lene nunca foi conhecida por sua sutileza. Ela ignorou completamente meu olhar e continuou falando enquanto vestia o uniforme.

- Quer dizer, você não precisa mesmo de James, já tirou uma casquinha! Embora eu ache que vocês dois fariam um casal tão mais fofo que você e o Brad. Já pensou Lames ou Jily? Acho que Jily fica melhor...

- Jily? – perguntei.

- James e Lily. – ela revirou os olhos.

Lancei um olhar de esguelha para Clarice, que estava de costas pra mim, amarrando o cabelo, na frente do enorme espelho da parede. Seu reflexo tinha narinas dilatadas e bochechas vermelhas.

Mexi os lábios para Lene "CALA A BOCA", mas ela fingiu que não entendia leitura labial e deu de ombros pra mim.

Quando saímos do vestiário para a quadra, Clarice estava evitando ao máximo olhar pra minha cara. Puxei a Lene de lado, enquanto Clarice continuou andando. A turma já estava reunida ao lado do treinador que falava/gritava alguma coisa.

- Você adora provocar, não é? – suspirei. Lene riu. – Não tem graça, a coitadinha já levou um fora, não precisa que você fique esfregando isso na cara dela!

Lene revirou os olhos.

- Lily, eu entendo que você tenha medo de confrontos e morra de medo de tomar decisões, mas...

- Ei! Espera, eu não tenho medo de confrontos!

- Aham, sei. Lily, você sempre tenta evitar ao máximo os confrontos e nem tente negar. Você sempre deixou a Clarice te encher e te culpar por tudo desde que nos conhecemos.

- Ela é minha amiga. Amigos aguentam os defeitos dos outros. – falei na defensiva.

- Tá, e porque você evitou o James e fingiu que não o conhecia no nosso primeiro dia?

Ok, me pegou.

- Mas isso foi só porque ele me pegou desprevenida...

- Ok, eu vou ter que engolir essa, mas só porque a aula vai começar.

E ela foi pra quadra, me deixando pra trás, com muito que pensar. Droga, eu odeio melhores amigos – eu já disse isso? – é muito difícil mentir pra eles.

Quando eu alcancei os outros o treinador já estava separando os times para o basquete. Levei duas boladas – uma delas na cara – e passei a bola pro outro time algumas vezes antes de o treinador suspirar e fazer uma pausa ("Vão beber água ou sei lá... Principalmente você, Evans").

- Dia ruim? – perguntou James. Eu havia me sentado na arquibancada e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você não faz ideia. – resmunguei.

- Na verdade, eu acho que faço alguma ideia sim. – ele riu sem humor. Quando o olhei interrogativamente ele só deu de ombros. – Meu dia também não está sendo dos melhores.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar o que aconteceu, na esperança de que qualquer que fosse a tragédia da vida dele fosse pior que a minha (Ei, eu sei que é cruel, mas eu preciso de algum consolo aqui, ok?), mas o treinador começou conosco novamente e tive que me concentrar no jogo se não quisesse levar uma bolada no nariz ou algo do tipo.

Depois da tortura do último tempo eu me arrastei até o vestiário com Lene e Clarice nos meus calcanhares – aparentemente, Clarice tem classe demais para ficar brava conosco por muito tempo e decidiu voltar a falar com a gente. Mas a Lene acha que ela só fez isso porque não tem outras amigas além de nós duas – o que é verdade, considerando que as outras meninas sempre se ressentiram de Clarice por ela ser uma modelo intimidadora e/ou a achavam metida demais por ser uma modela intimidadora.

De qualquer modo, estávamos trocando de roupa quando meu celular começou a tocar (o tema de Os Fantasmas Se Divertem). Ao olhar o identificador de chamadas eu franzi a testa.

- Quem é? – perguntou Lene. Ela e Clarice me lançaram olhares curiosos.

- Minha mãe. – respondi intrigada. Aí eu atendi – Mãe?

- _Lily, será que pode vir pro hospital quando acabar aí?_

- Por que eu precisaria ir pro hospital? O que aconteceu?

Minhas amigas enrijeceram com a palavra hospital.

- _Não precisa se preocupar é que a Tunia acabou desmaiando está manhã, depois de você sair de casa._

Eu havia saído sem Petúnia porque sempre que ela ficava pronta antes de mim, saía sem me esperar.

- Ela está bem? – perguntei preocupada.

- _Ah, ela vai ficar, só precisa de umas vitaminas e talvez algum soro, a pressão dela tem caído. Vão mantê-la no hospital por uns dias para ter certeza de que ela vai se alimentar direito._

- Ok, vou praí agora. – murmurei antes de desligar.

- É alguma coisa grave? – perguntou Clarice.

- Ai meu Deus, algum parente seu morreu? Seu pai tem câncer? Sua mãe caiu da ponte do Brooklyn?

Viro-me para Lene, irritada.

- O quê?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu tendo a ser dramática quando há hospitais envolvidos. E aí, caiu?

- Eu nem moro _perto_ do Brooklyn!

.

**(Sincericídio)**

- Será que ela teve algum dano grave irreparável? – perguntou Sirius enquanto caminhávamos para o hospital.

- O quê?

- Sabe, tipo, amnésia e essas coisas? E se ela não se lembrar de você? E se não se lembrar do próprio nome? Uma vez eu assisti a um filme...

- Sirius, cala a boca! – como se não bastasse minha namorada ter sido atropelada meu melhor amigo começa a vir com esse papo de dano permanente!

Mas ele só deu de ombros.

- Eu tenho tendência a algum drama quando há hospitais envolvidos, meu amigo.

Limitei-me a revirar os olhos.

- Mas seria conveniente se ela não se lembrasse de você, aí você não teria que assumir responsabilidade nenhuma e nem precisaria terminar com ela, partindo aquele coraçãozinho jovem e inocente e manchando aquele lindo rostinho com lágrimas de tristeza, mágoa e...

- Sirius, _cala a boca_! Você não está ajudando.

- Tem razão, você é bonzinho demais pra abandonar uma garota com amnésia, acho que você bancaria o bobo e ficaria se sentindo responsável pela tragédia dela ou algo assim.

- Você quer dizer, culpado do jeito que me sinto agora? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

Entramos na recepção e meus olhos doeram com todo aquele branco, minha cabeça meio zonza com o cheiro do desinfetante deles. Pinho até que cheira bem, lavanda é até aceitável e cítricos são legais, mas misturar todos eles em um único ambiente hospitalar te faz adoecer, não se sentir melhor.

Felícia estava no terceiro andar, conforme nos informou a recepcionista. Ao sairmos do elevador, chegamos a uma sala de espera quase cheia. Perto da mesa do bebedouro e do café estava uma mulher gorduchinha que tinha exagerado um tanto no bronzeamento artificial e ficado laranja, ela conversava com uma garotinha chorona, que estava ao lado de um casal de idosos que estavam discutindo em voz alta, ao lado de um homem alto e grisalho, de olhos verdes, que estava rindo de alguma coisa que Lily tinha dito...

Espera, _Lily_?

- Ei, aquela não é a Lily? – perguntou Sirius ao meu lado. E sem esperar uma resposta: - Ei, Lily! – ele acenou pra ela.

Lily desviou o olhar do homem ao seu lado e franziu a testa ao nos ver. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sirius já estava sentado na cadeira de plástico ao lado dela e eu o segui, sentando-me na próxima cadeira.

- Vocês estão me seguindo ou algo assim? – perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos.

Sirius recuou, com as mãos no coração.

- Por que tipo de rapazes você nos toma? É claro que não!

O senhor ao lado de Lily riu.

- São seus amigos, Lily?

- Esse é o James, um colega da escola, e esse é o Sirius, amigo dele. – explicou ela, apontando para nós. – Esse é o meu pai.

Ergui as sobrancelhas de surpresa, embora, agora que eu reparava bem ele tinha os mesmo olhos dela e a mesma pele clara. Talvez o cabelo já tivesse sido ruivo, mas era impossível dizer.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Evans.

Ele assentiu, ainda sorrindo.

- Ô, cabeludo, eu estava sentada aí antes, então pode sair!

Marlene tinha acabado de entrar na sala e, ignorando completamente a minha presença, olhava irritada para meu amigo.

- Lene, que tal alguma educação? – resmungou Lily, mas Lene a ignorou.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido.

- Me desculpe, estava vazia quando eu cheguei. Mas, eu saio, já que você pediu tão educadamente. – ele se levantou e empurrou a cadeira pra ela.

Lene pareceu sem graça por um segundo ou dois, mas então avançou e se sentou. Sirius migrou pra cadeira à minha esquerda e, por um momento, ficamos todos em silêncio. Quer dizer, a mulher laranja ainda resmungava zangada com a garotinha e os velhos estavam resmungando alguma coisa sobre pasta de amendoim.

- Eu nem tenho tanto cabelo. – resmungou Sirius.

Marlene se virou pra ele, embora fosse meio difícil pra ela encará-lo, uma vez que eu estava entre os dois.

- Fala sério, aposto que você é do tipo que só corta o cabelo quando não consegue mais enxergar.

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não gosto de pessoas com coisas afiadas perto do meu rosto. Caso você não tenha percebido, o que eu acho completamente impossível, ele é irresistível. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ele o quê?

- Meu rosto.

Lene bufou e revirou os olhos como se aquela fosse a maior bobagem que ela já ouvira na vida.

- Por favor! Vai me dizer que acha essa cabeleira sexy também!

Dessa vez Sirius pareceu realmente ofendido.

- Minha cabeleira sexy nunca me decepcionou quando se trata de garotas.

- Parece com a peruca que eu usei no halloween passado.

A cara indignada de Sirius era tão cômica que eu não consegui mais segurar a risada. Lily, do outro lado de Lene, já estava sem fôlego de rir.

Antes que meu amigo pudesse pensar em responder, a morena virou pra Lily.

- E aí, sua irmã vai ficar legal? O médico passou por aqui enquanto eu estava no banheiro?

Lily fez que não.

- O que aconteceu com a sua irmã? – perguntei.

- Ela desmaiou porque estava fazendo uma dieta maluca. – Lily deu de ombros. – Ainda bem. Quando minha mãe ligou eu pensei que alguém tinha sido atropelado ou algo assim... Mas não foi nada tão grave. Aliás, - ela se virou para o pai, que estava distraído lendo uma US Weekly velha – ela desmaiou antes mesmo da sexta feira. Você me deve dinheiro!

O Sr. Evans sorriu cansado e tirou vinte dólares do bolso antes de voltar pra revista. Lily riu enquanto enfiava o dinheiro no bolso dela.

- Engraçado você mencionar um atropelamento! – gargalhou Sirius – Nós estamos aqui por causa da...! AI, James!

Pisei no pé dele com toda a força que consegui reunir. Eu não estava realmente a fim de contar pra todo mundo que minha namorada tinha sido atropelada por minha causa. Embora, quando você pensa melhor, não foi exatamente por minha causa, só que mesmo assim, ela foi atropelada enquanto estava indo pra minha casa o que meio que dá uns 0,12% de culpa no atropelamento... Mas, espera, estou divagando. É só que falar da Felícia com a Lily por perto parecia tão... Inadequado.

- Estão aqui por quê? – perguntou Lene, interessada.

Lancei um olhar não muito amigável pra Sirius, mas ele fingiu estar realmente interessado no acabamento das paredes pintadas de azul bebê da sala de espera. Suspirei, sabendo que ia falar mais do que deveria.

- Felícia foi atropelada ontem enquanto estava indo pra minha casa e agora vai ter que passar uns dias aqui ou sei lá. Estamos aqui porque eu tenho que visita-la, mas não me agrada a ideia de ficar sozinho com ela já que ela pode ter sofrido algum dano permanente. E se ela tiver amnésia? Então pedi a Sirius pra vir comigo porque seria realmente assustador se ela...

- Ei, ei, ei! – Lily interrompeu, enquanto Lene me encarava boquiaberta. Aposto que ela não esperava uma resposta tão específica pra uma pergunta tão simples. – Sua namorada foi atropelada?

Eu e Sirius assentimos juntos.

- Foi muito grave? – perguntou Lene de repente, os olhos arregalados.

- Ela praticamente voou. – respondeu Sirius de imediato. Os olhos dele tão grandes quanto os dela.

- Caramba, _aposto_ que ela tem amnésia!

- _Foi o que eu disse...!_

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – perguntou Lily parecendo horrorizada.

Você não pode me culpar por dar risada.

.

**(Lorotas)**

Era mesmo irônico eu ter pensado há apenas algumas semanas atrás que nunca mais veria o James na vida e agora ele aparecia nos momentos mais inoportunos. Tipo, quando minha irmã maluca acaba desmaiando por causa de dietas impossíveis.

E, aparentemente, a minha vida não era a única completamente insana – quer dizer, o _meu_ namorado ainda estava inteiro, obrigada.

Enquanto Lene e Sirius discutiam os possíveis problemas que poderiam afetar Felicia permanentemente – meu Deus, como eles eram inacreditáveis, quem é que fica animado com a perspectiva de conhecer uma pessoa com amnésia? – minha mãe saiu do quarto de Petunia e veio até nós, olhando curiosamente para os dois garotos bonitos ao lado da Lene.

E eu digo "garotos bonitos" porque quando minha mãe ergue as sobrancelhas daquele jeito, eu sei que ela vai soltar uma frase açucarada tipo essa:

- Marlene, quem são esses adoráveis belos rapazes ao seu lado?

James e Sirius sorriram, galanteadores. _Ah, qual é, gente, é a minha mãe!_

- James Potter e Sirius Black, senhora. – respondeu James enquanto ambos se levantavam para apertar a mão dela.

E ela cai no charme deles como um patinho.

- Ah, mas que educados! – a voz dela saiu quase uma oitava mais alta e fina, quase cantada.

Eu estava quase esperando que ela começasse a bater as pestanas ou o que quer que as moças faziam pra flertar no tempo dela. Só o que eu sei é que isso estava constrangedor, então eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Mãe, o James é da minha escola e o Sirius é amigo dele. – eu digo entredentes e atiro um olhar _é-melhor-se-sentarem-agora! _pros dois antes que eles beijem a mão da minha mãe ou sei lá.

Eles se sentam sem parar de sorrir e minha mãe continua arrulhando:

- Ah, mas que gentileza de vocês virem aqui! Mas está tudo bem, não precisavam se incomodar! Petúnia está bem agora!

- Na verdade, eles não estão aqui por causa dela, querida. – diz meu pai.

- Ah, certo. De qualquer modo, Petúnia está bem. – ela diz, agora se dirigindo a mim e ao meu pai.

Nós assentimos, embora já soubéssemos que Tunia ficaria bem. Era muito comum ela acabar no hospital por causa de loucuras estéticas – como quando ela desenvolveu uma reação alérgica ao creme de depilação e ficou com as pernas cheias de brotoejas, ou quando a boca dela triplicou de tamanho quando ela comprou um brilho labial que continha framboesa (sabendo que era alérgica!) porque era "a cor do momento".

- Bom, vou me despedir dela. – meu pai se levantou e ele e mamãe voltaram ao quarto de Petúnia.

Assim que eles saíram, veio o guincho do lado direito da sala:

- James, querido! Que bom que você veio!

Aparentemente, minha mãe não era a única coroa meio a fim do James, constatei.

A mulher que saiu do quarto gritando era magra e bronzeada, com ruguinhas de riso no canto dos olhos e cabelo castanho. James se pôs de pé e ela prontamente se atirou em cima dele.

_Mas que assanhada!_

Lene e eu trocamos um olhar divertido e Sirius conteve o riso, mas James – nos ignorando – manteve a postura de mauricinho educado e apenas sorriu um sorriso gentil, mas ligeiramente forçado.

- Ah, e você trouxe seu coleguinha! – ela se afastou de James, se virando para Sirius que acenou de longe, antes que a mulher decidisse agarrá-lo num abraço também.

Lene virou a cara bem na hora que a mulher se virou pra olhar ela, fingindo não conhecer James ou Sirius. Pelo que fui grata – vai que a mulher insistisse que a gente fosse visitar a filha dela (porque há esta hora eu já estava assumindo que ela era mãe da Felícia)! Eu não queria encontrar com a namorada do James por alguns motivos bem racionais:

1 – Eu sou boa com mentiras, mas isso não quer dizer que fique confortável com elas. E ninguém merece ter que encarar a garota cujo namorado você beijou sem ela saber. É constrangedor e embaraçoso. E eu estava com medo de que a Lene – e o Sirius parecia bem capaz de fazer isso também – fizesse algum comentário inconveniente, como os que ela fazia perto do Brad.

2 – Tudo bem, eu estava meio insegura de que ela fosse... Ah, tá legal, _mais bonita que eu_.

Eu sei, eu sei o segundo motivo não é nada racional. Porque e daí se ela fosse mais bonita que eu? Quer dizer, não é como se eu fosse ficar com inveja ou coisa assim, afinal, eu não quero ter nada a ver com o namorado dela.

Mas, de qualquer modo, a mulher mais velha nos ignorou e arrastou os dois pro quarto da Felícia. Vi James se virar a acenar com a minha visão periférica, mas o ignorei. Ele que vá tomar conta da namorada mais bonita dele. Eu nem ligava.

* * *

**N/B:** Ooi, gente, então, o que acharam do capítulo? E o que esperavam que o James fizesse a respeito da Felícia? Foi um dia importante, olhe, o James conheceu os pais da Lils. E eu já disse que adoro o Sirius e que quero vê-lo em todos os capítulos? Pois é. Enfim, mandem reviews e espero vocês no próximo, beijos.

**N/A: Sem grandes acontecimentos, eu acho (quer dizer, só o que a Bah citou). Só queria que a Lene e Sirius se conhecessem, mas a interação entre eles mesmo é só no próximo capítulo.**

** acciomagic - foi mal, houve mais problemas com email entre a Bah e eu, rs. Mas o próximo não demora tanto não.**

**E aí, gente, o que acharam? Ah, fiquem de olho que Summer Magic será atualizada logo também.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 – E aí, Sogrão, quer ouvir uma história?**

**.**

_**As Más Notícias do Zodíaco**_

_Aposto que você, que é de peixes, acordou com uma boa sensação esta manhã! Você se levantou do lado direito da cama e olhou pela janela, com um sentimento de que tudo é possível quando se acredita. _

_Hoje é um daqueles dias em que nada pode te parar! _

_Então você arranjou este exemplar do Thurman's Paper e prontamente veio ler minha coluna... Que péssimo pra você, colega, porque se tem uma coisa que me deixa enjoada é otimismo. O que me obriga a arrancar as lentes cor-de-rosa da sua cara:_

_Os astros me dizem que essa sensação de excitamento só te acometeu hoje porque você esqueceu-se de fazer a redação de Inglês que a Peters passou na terça-feira – eu sei, agora é tarde demais –, não era uma boa vibração, era só a sensação que antecipa uma detenção!_

_Os ossinhos da sorte por outro lado... Ah, quem estou enganando? Não há sorte pra você hoje!_

_Pare de boiar nesse otimismo: quando um peixe bóia, é porque ele está morto!_

* * *

**(Sincericídio)**

A Sra. Ferrow era mesmo uma figura do drama e assim o era sua filha.

Para meu contentamento e alívio – e aborrecimento de Sirius - Felícia tinha acordado e parecia se lembrar de todos nós e saber como tinha ido parar ali. Ela também não parecia retardada, o que pra mim estava mais que ok. Mas ela estava agindo como uma mártir ou coisa assim, como se tivesse sobrevivido à Segunda Guerra ou sei lá.

- E aí, tem certeza de que se lembra de tudo? – perguntou Sirius ansioso, inclinando-se sobre a cama de Felícia como se fosse uma criança se encarapitando na jaula, pra ver os leões mais de perto, com curiosidade.

Felícia franziu a testa e fez que sim. As perguntas de Sirius já estavam começando a me incomodar também.

- Eu me lembro, mas nem sei se gostaria de lembrar. – chorou ela. – Foi tão horrível!

- Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido – eu disse, em uma tentativa de calar a boca do Black e peguei na mão dela. Eu realmente _sentia muito_, mas só porque agora, mais do nunca, eu não podia terminar com ela. De repente, Lily parecia muito distante e praticamente inalcançável.

- Eu sei! – ganiu Felícia. – Você não faz ideia de como foi assustador! O carro veio do nada e, de repente eu estava... Eu estava... – soluço.

- Voando? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Voando! – concordou ela com outro soluço.

- Mas então... Tem certeza que consegue soletrar o seu nome?

- _Sirius!_

_._

**(Lorotas)**

- Eu r-r-realmen-mente s-s-s-sint-to m-m-m-muuuito! – soluço.

_Ah, por favor._

Eu e Lene trocamos outro olhar. Petúnia já estava nessa lenga-lenga há algum tempo e fica cansativo depois de cinco minutos. Meu pai suspirou outra vez e encostou-se ao beiral da porta – onde ele estava há cinco minutos quando todos decidimos ir embora e logo antes de Petúnia começar a choradeira. Mas minha mãe não parecia se incomodar. Ela era toda mimos com a pobre Petúnia.

O resto de nós bem que gostaria de lembra-la de que Petúnia só estava ali por causa... Bem, dela mesma.

- Eu sei, querida, ninguém está bravo com você... – piou minha mãe, afagando o cabelo dourado da minha irmã.

- Mas eu sinto mesmo! S-S-Sinto muit-t-to ter feito v-v-vocês p-p-perderem t-t-tempo vind-vindo aqui e...

-_Nós sabemos_. – resmunguei alto o suficiente pra ganhar um olhar de advertência da minha mãe.

Suspirei.

- Ah, eu desisto. – me virei pra papai – Vou esperar lá fora enquanto ela tenta expurgar os 34% de água restantes no corpo.

- 25%. – corrigiu Lene, me seguindo pela porta. Quando já estávamos lá fora ela continuou: - Qual é a da sua irmã, afinal?

- Ela acha que se fizer bastante drama e convencer os dois de que está arrependida, vai ganhar alguma coisa com isso. – dei de ombros enquanto voltávamos para as cadeiras de plástico.

Lene riu pelo nariz.

- Ela acha que vai funcionar?

- Da última vez ela ganhou uma Louis Vuitton edição limitada.

Marlene balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar.

- Se eu ficasse uma semana sem comer pra ficar magra, minha mãe faria um discurso de pelo menos três horas e meia sobre como mulheres não devem se submeter ao padrão de beleza inconcebível que...

-... A sociedade impõe sobre nossas cabeças, fazendo-nos curvar ante a sua enorme necessidade de controle e blá, blá...

- E ela provavelmente acabaria falando sobre Marx*. É sempre sobre Marx com a minha mãe. Ela teria se casado com ele se não pensasse que o casamento é uma instituição...

- Arcaica e com o único objetivo de submeter mulheres a seus maridos. Eu sei, eu sei...

- E se ele não estivesse morto, claro.

- Um viva ao comunismo! – zombei.

- Ela tem uma camiseta com essa frase, na verdade...

- Eu pensei que fosse "Capitalistas cretinos, beijem a minha..."

- Ah, não essa é outra...

Suspiramos. Peguei-me lembrando de momentos aleatórios envolvendo a Sra. McKinnon que, embora seja um amor de pessoa, pode ficar tão cansativa quanto a minha irmã. Ela era mignon como a Lene e seria bonita se usasse algum rímel – ou penteasse o cabelo com mais frequência – e era a mãe mais irresponsável que já conheci o que, considerando que ela engravidou da minha melhor amiga numa suruba hippie não me surpreende nada. A sorte da Lene é que ela tem juízo...

- Ei, já pensou como deve ser transar numa maca?

... Mais ou menos.

- _O quê? – _pergunto, meio rindo, meio assustada.

Lene dá de ombros.

- Todo esse ambiente hospitalar me faz lembrar E.R. e Greys Anatomy... Sempre tem gente se pegando em um closet de aventais, produtos de limpeza ou numa maca.

- Eu posso dizer por experiência própria que não é muito agradável.

Nós duas nos viramos assustadas para Sirius Black, que acabara de sentar do outro lado da minha amiga e encarava uma maca abandonada no fim do corredor com um olhar nostálgico.

Eca.

Lene ergueu as sobrancelhas, cética.

- Ah, é? E você diz isso sobre as macas os ou closets de avental?

- Ambos – ele sorriu divertido e malicioso, fazendo-nos corar (Lene bem menos do que eu).

- Eu não acredito em você. – riu Lene.

- Podemos fazer um teste se você quiser. Vai ver só, é muito ruim pra coluna... A falta de espaço... – sobrancelhas erguidas, sorriso malicioso, Sirius Black era terrivelmente sexy.

Lene não se deixou intimidar.

- Eu quis dizer que não acredito que você tenha transado em uma maca.

- E minha oferta ainda está de pé.

_Tudo beeem, alguém me mate agora, por favor._

- Vocês sabiam que antigamente o termo "segurar vela" era tipo, literal? Como não tinha energia elétrica, as pessoas ricas tinham empregados que ficavam segurando velas pra iluminar o quarto enquanto eles transavam. – soltei.

- _Isso_ é, de fato, um informação muito útil para se ter. – disse James tentando parecer muito sério (embora eu visse os cantos de sua boca tremer) enquanto se acomodava na cadeira de plástico ao meu lado.

Lene e Sirius apenas me encaravam, meio espantados—ela um pouco corada por ter sido interrompida enquanto flertava com um cara que acabara de conhecer (Lene é a garota mais difícil que eu conheço – com exceção de mim mesma, claro. Se bem que eu talvez queira repensar meu conceito de "difícil" depois do verão passado).

Dei de ombros defensivamente, tentando não parecer sem graça.

- O quê, faltava uns dois segundos pra eles se enfiarem num armário de jalecos!

- Ei, eu acabei de conhecer o cara, que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou?!

- Do tipo sortuda? – sugeriu Sirius.

Quando todos o encaramos ele sorriu:

- Eu não saio convidando todas as garotas que eu conheço pra uma sessão de amassos em um armário de jalecos!

- Não mesmo. Você as leva pra quartos de hotel, táxis, cantos escuros, banheiros e teve aquela vez na roda gigante...

- James!

- Banheiros? Que falta de classe...

- Você é quem estava fantasiando sobre transar em macas!

- Eu não estava _fantasiando_...

- _E-hem_. – meu pai limpou a garganta.

Viramos-nos para ele, que estava parado na porta da sala, as sobrancelhas erguidas em educado interesse. Ah, ótimo, é claro que ele tinha que aparecer bem na hora em que estávamos tendo uma "discussão acalorada" – como diria a Sra. Peters – sobre sexo em macas de hospitais.

Sirius e James pareciam imperturbáveis, enquanto eu e Lene tentávamos nos esforçar para parecer naturais—embora talvez meu rosto tenha ficado _levemente _corado.

- Ei, Lily, você parece um camarão.

_Obrigada, Sirius._

.

**(Sincericídio)**

O Sr. Evans parecia meio aborrecido e divertido ao mesmo tempo—eu notei quando ele tentou suprimir um sorriso. Ele se virou para Lily.

- Se despeça da sua irmã e arraste sua mãe pra fora de lá.

Lily assentiu e seguiu para o quarto. Eu a segui com olhos, distraidamente até a porta se fechar atrás dela. Então meus olhos vagaram pela sala rapidamente e pegaram o Sr. Evans me encarando. OK, então talvez eu estivesse observando uma área específica do corpo da filha dele (vocês não adoram esses jeans justos?) e talvez ele tenha me pego em flagrante.

Tentei parecer inocente, por via das dúvidas.

Não acho que tenha tido sucesso, no entanto, já que a carranca dele não abrandou. O que era simplesmente ótimo—e note meu sarcasmo aqui—como se eu não tivesse problemas suficientes com a filha dele.

Talvez fosse o destino me dizendo pra ficar longe dela... Mas então, não era como se eu gostasse de receber ordens.

- Então, como foi que vocês se conheceram? – perguntou o Sr. Evans, sentando-se na cadeira que Lily deixara vaga.

Sirius me lançou um olhar apreensivo, mas, uma vez que o olhar vigilante de censura do Sr. Evans estava em mim, não houve nada que ele pudesse fazer pra me impedir de responder a pergunta. E quando alguém me faz uma pergunta para a qual eu sei a resposta... Eu respondo. Tudo.

- Nós nos conhecemos nessas férias, na verdade. Beijamos-nos numa festa da praia.

...

- Ahn, acho que vou tentar achar o banheiro... – disse Marlene rapidamente se levantando.

- Eu mostro o caminho. – Sirius a seguiu rapidamente.

Nunca fui muito bom com descrições (minha professora de redação da quinta série é testemunha), mas sinto que devo fazer o meu melhor para ilustrar a expressão do Sr. Evans, porque ela foi de fato, muito cômica: sobrancelhas erguidas, rosto vermelho—ele engasgou com a própria saliva, pobre homem—olhos arregalados, e tinha também aquele tique nervoso no canto do olho direito.

- Se beijaram? Mas... Lily... Lily tem...

- Namorado, é. Entende agora o meu problema? – não pude evitar suspirar dramaticamente.

Sr. Evans me encarava como se estivesse tentando encontrar algum traço de humor no meu rosto – como se pra provar que eu estava tirando uma com a cara dele. Uma vez que não encontrou nada suspeito ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Isso é ridículo, Lily jamais trairia o Brad...

Dei de ombros.

- Foi o que ela fez. – era só o que eu pretendia dizer. Mas por algum motivo me vi despejando: - E eu também. Com a minha namorada quero dizer. Mas não me olhe assim! Assim como a sua filha eu nunca tinha traído antes; não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo quando se trata de segredos, como o senhor acabou de notar... De qualquer modo eu fiz isso e aconteceu a coisa mais doida, Sr Evans! Eu acho que me apaixonei pela sua filha, dá pra acreditar?! – e nessa hora, mesmo tendo me surpreendido com a revelação, eu soube que era a mais pura verdade (como a maioria das coisas que eu digo) – E foi por isso que, quando eu descobri que nós moramos na mesma cidade e vamos à mesma escola (fale-me de coincidência), eu me decidi a terminar com a minha namorada. É claro que eu ainda tinha o fator Brad com que me preocupar, mas pelo menos tiraria o obstáculo Felícia do caminho.

Fiz uma pausa para olhar pro Sr. Evans, esperando que ele ostentasse o mesmo confuso de todo mundo quando eu respondia uma simples pergunta com um monólogo. Acontece que, nesse caso, eu não estava só respondendo uma pergunta com sinceridade absurda – eu estava desabafando.

Com uma pessoa que eu tinha acabado de conhecer.

Que, por um acaso, é o pai da garota de quem estou a fim.

E que estava me olhando com um brilho divertido nos lábios e tentando suprimir um sorriso. O que era tudo o que eu menos esperava (o que eu esperava realmente era uma bronca por ter desvirtuado a pequena garotinha dele ou algo do gênero, por tê-la feito trair o namorado, blá, blá).

- E a Lily sabe sobre esse seu plano...?

- James. – lembrei.

- Certo, James. Ela sabe sobre isso?

- Não.

- Achei que não. Já pensou em contar a ela?

- Sobre o plano? Tá maluco? Ela já não está muito feliz comigo (talvez eu tenha feito alguns comentários que não a agradaram e talvez tenha meio que humilhado a amiga dela...), ficaria doida da vida se soubesse que eu quero mesmo acabar com o namoro dela e...

- Eu quis dizer, já pensou eu contar a ele que está apaixonado? – perguntou o Sr. Evans, agora sem conter o sorriso.

- Na verdade, acabei de descobrir essa parte.

- Ah, entendo...

Você não odeia quando adultos ficam te olhando com esse sorrisinho e esse ar de "ah, doce criança, na primavera da vida! Tem tanto o que aprender", como se soubessem algo que você não sabe?

- Mas você pretende contar, não é?

Pensei por um minuto.

- Não acho que ela vá gostar muito. Já te disse que ela meio que me detesta no momento, sabe, morrendo de medo que o Brad – e, sinto muito, mas não pude conter uma careta ao pronunciar o nome equivalente ao de Satã pra mim – descubra tudo e termine com ela.

O pai da Lily pareceu pensar por um segundo.

- Ela te disse isso? Quero dizer, ela disse que tem medo de que Brad descubra porque ele poderia terminar com ela?

- Na verdade, não. Quer dizer, não falamos sobre o assunto. – eu franzi a testa.

- Acha que deveriam?

- Acho que sim. Devíamos resolver as coisas, né? Eu poderia contar a ela que...

- Que está apaixonado.

- É, isso. Apaixonado. – nunca a palavra soou tão estranha.

- Então parece que já resolveu meio problema, certo?

Olhei para ele, surpreso. É, do jeito que ele colocava as coisas, parecia realmente mais simples.

- Vamos, querido? – a voz da Sra. Evans soava estridente fechava a porta atrás de si. Lily estava ao lado dela, olhando para o Sr. Evans e eu com desconfiança ("O que você disse a ele, Potter?" era o que seu olhar parecia dizer.)

Tentei parecer inocente, por via das dúvidas.

Quando o Sr. Evans se levantou para ir embora e estendeu a mão pra mim, apertei-a e devolvi um sorriso a ele.

- Onde está a Lene? – perguntou Lily.

- Ahn... Ela disse que ia ao banheiro e Sirius foi com ela pra mostrar o caminho, mas isso já faz tempo. Eu me preocuparia. – respondi.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Vou procurar. Pai, leve a mamãe até o carro, sim? James, vem comigo.

- Te vejo logo, James! – a Sra. Evans acenou. Retribuí o aceno ignorando o revirar de olhos de Lily.

Assim que estávamos longe o suficiente dos pais dela, Lily começou a atacar.

- Se seu amigo tiver metido a Lene em problemas...

- O nome dele é Sirius, como você sabe muito bem, e por que acha que ele a meteria em problemas? – retruquei.

- Bem, nós dois sabemos que ele falou sério quando disse aquilo sobre transar em macas! – guinchou ela.

.

**(Lorotas)**

Alcançamos o pequeno corredor lateral que levava aos banheiros. Fui abrindo a porta do feminino enquanto James checava o masculino.

Nada.

Encontrei com ele do lado de fora outra vez.

- Ninguém aqui.

- Argh! – abri as portas dos banheiros para deficientes.

Nada.

- Não acredito que você está seriamente preocupada! O que acha que pode acontecer de tão terrível? – Riu James.

Lancei lhe um olhar mortífero.

- Eu já mencionei a parte sobre _transar em macas_?

Ele soltou uma gargalhada tão alta que deve ter acordado os pacientes em coma.

- Se você acha que sua amiga seria tão _fácil_... AI! – ele esfregou a nuca onde eu tinha socado.

- Lene não é _fácil_! Só estou preocupada porque, francamente, é o _Sirius_!

James ficou sério de repente.

- Como assim?

Dei de ombros e continuei andando pelo corredor, seguindo para o elevador. Ele entrou atrás de mim e começamos a descer. Talvez tenhamos mais sorte nos banheiros perto da recepção lá embaixo, pensei.

- Ah, você sabe... Quer dizer_, olha só pra ele_.

- Não, não sei não. – James cruzou os braços. – O que tem ele?

Olhei pra ele, incrédula.

- Tá falando sério? O cara é um deus! – eu ri. – Ele sabe falar com uma garota; Lene estava babando nos primeiros dois segundos e...

- Eu não acho que tenha nada demais no jeito com que ele fala com as garotas. – resmungou James.

-... Você devia saber que qualquer garota em sã consciência gostaria de...

-... E ele nem é tão bonito, quer dizer, o cara não corta o cabelo há...

-... "Transar em macas" ou sei lá com ele...

O elevador parou e saímos em silêncio. James parecia muito tenso de repente e nem olhava na minha cara e talvez—eu disse talvez—isso me deixasse sem graça. Seguimos até os banheiros e paramos em frente às portas.

- Você teria dado uns amassos no Sirius em uma maca se ele pedisse? – perguntou James com uma careta; seu tom de voz, notei surpresa, dava a impressão de que era quase doloroso pra ele fazer a pergunta.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, sem reprimir um sorrisinho.

- O quê, _você_ não teria?

Ele riu, mesmo contra a vontade, e eu me juntei a ele.

- Sério, eu pareço o tipo que sai rolando sobre macas com alguém que acabei de conhecer? – eu fingi indignação.

- Não. Parece alguém que sai rolando pela areia com alguém que acabou de conhecer. – respondeu James.

Ergui as sobrancelhas sem fôlego.

- Acho que ainda vou ter que me acostumar com a verdade sendo esfregada na cara quando falo com você, não é?

James corou infantilmente.

- Desculpa, eu não quis ofender...

- Tudo bem... – eu ri – É verdade, né.

Sorrimos sem graça um pro outro.

Eu sabia – e aposto que James sabia também – que eu realmente não era do tipo que sai rolando com caras que acabei de conhecer pela areia. Muito menos sabendo que tenho namorado. O que, é claro, leva à questão "por que eu fiz isso?". Se não havia nada de errado comigo naquela noite - eu nem tinha bebido tanto, por Deus! – então havia obviamente alguma coisa de errado com ele.

Ou alguma coisa de muito certo. Mas não quero pensar nisso.

- Ah, aí estão vocês! – exclamou Lene. Ela e Sirius haviam saído do elevador do saguão e vindo até nós.

Sirius percebeu o clima tenso e franziu a testa.

- Estamos interrompendo...?

- Não. – respondi rapidamente enquanto James dizia "Sim". Trocamos um olhar frustrado; Sirius e Lene, um confuso.

- Não. – respondi por fim – Onde estavam? – e agora meu tom de voz era zangado.

- Aqui embaixo. Procurando gente transando nos closets de avental.

Olhei para Lene, boquiaberta. Ela deu de ombros.

- Não tínhamos nada pra fazer e James estava tendo uma conversa meio intensa com o seu pai, aí saímos checando todos os closets do hospital.

Eu não sabia com o que ficar mais surpresa/irritada: James por ter tido "uma conversa meio intensa" com meu pai (que, pelo que eu sabia, podia ter sido sobre _qualquer coisa_) ou Lene e Sirius por tentar achar gente... Ah, pelo amor de Deus, será que todo mundo pirou?

- Acharam alguma coisa? – perguntou James.

E aí está minha resposta_._

.

**(Sincericídio)**

Lily e Marlene tiveram que correr para encontrar o Sr. e a Sra. Evans lá fora. Eu e Sirius subimos novamente – depois de eu me lembrar de que tinha que me despedir da Felícia e da mãe dela.

Enquanto a Sra. Ferrow abraçava Sirius – pela milionésima vez – eu me aproximei de Felícia e a beijei na testa e na bochecha – porque, querendo ou não, ela ainda era minha namorada e eu sentia afeição por ela e a coitadinha parecia tão indefesa toda enfaixada daquele jeito e...

- Promete que vai voltar no fim de semana? – perguntou ela.

E o que eu podia fazer se não concordar?

O Sr. Evans tinha sido realmente de muita ajuda e me ajudou a resolver várias coisas e me fez perceber que, uma vez terminado meu namoro, as coisas poderiam se resolver com a Lily – só devíamos conversar e acertar tudo e eu contaria como me sentia a ela... Acontece que eu me esqueci de mencionar que minha namorada foi atropelada.

E como se termina um namoro assim?

* * *

***Karl Marx - filósofo alemão, fundador do comunismo (sistema econômico e social baseado na propriedade coletiva, ou seja, nada é privado, tudo é de todo mundo).**

**N/A: Então, como vocês podem ver, neste capítulo eu orgulhosamente apresento as Más Notícias do Zodíaco! Eu sou PhD em pessimismo, mas achei que seria legal se vocês ajudassem e mandassem suas ideias - o que você quer que acontece com tal signo - e aí eu escrevo a coluna da Lily baseada nas sugestões (se tiver alguma, rs). Fora isso, a cada começo de capítulo eu vou colocar matérias aleatórias do jornal da escola (Thurman's Paper) pra vocês ficarem atualizados, kk (mas a maioria vai ser a pérola de pessimismo que vocês acabaram de ler).**

**Então mandem ideias, bebês!**

**N/B:** Oooooi, gente! Respondam-me: Quem não adorou a conversa do pai da Lils com James? E o que acharam do capítulo? E Felícia, novamente, acabando com tudo, não é? Mesmo sem saber. Enfim, adoro Lene e Six também! Até o próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam das reviews! Beijos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8 – Aquela bola nem é redonda!**

**.**

**Thurman's Paper Esportes**

"**Escalação dos Golden Ferrets"**

**Por James Potter**

_Eu estive presente no treino desta quinta feira e, embora eu não esteja satisfeito com o resultado final (e nem com o nome da equipe, que tipo de pessoa quer ser uma Fuinha Dourada?)._

_Uma equipe de futebol é formada por três times, substituídos de acordo com a posse de bola. Abaixo segue a escalação dos três times e suas respectivas posições:_

_Time de Ataque:_

_Quarterback, capitão do time – Brian Cole*_

_Recebedores – James Potter (eu!)*; Irwin Walsh _

_Corredores – Marcus Jordan; Jerry Uman*; Rudy Gunter*_

_Linha Ofensiva – Bruce Andersen; Adam Sloth*; Randolph Berry*; Hugo McKing; Eddie Mercer_

_Time de Defesa: _

_Linha defensiva – Alan Wilson; Theo Johnson; Jack Russell; Otto Berry_

_Linebackers – Wilson Wilbur (pobre W.W. ninguém merece um nome desses, hein, colega); Logan Harm_

_Defensive backs – William Smith; Eric Smethley; Thomas King; Leo Ohara_

_Especialistas:_

_Chutador – Jerry Uman_

_Punter; Kick Returner – Rudy Gunter_

_Holder; Punt Returner – Brian Cole_

_Long Snaper – James Potter_

_Gunner – Adam Sloth_

_Upback – Randolph Berry_

_Esperemos que os jogadores acima listados façam um melhor trabalho do que o time do ano passado porque, eu fiz uma visita à sala de troféus e achei meio vazia, se é que me entendem. _

**Nota da edição: Certos comentários do colunista foram retirados devido ao seu conteúdo sarcástico e piadinhas esdrúxulas a respeito dos nomes dos outros jogadores. O Thurman's Paper é um jornal que prioriza o respeito e abomina trocadilhos sem graça.**

*** Jogadores que jogam em mais de uma posição**_._

_._

**(Sincericídio)**

**.**

Eu estava quebrado. Sempre fui acostumado a me moer até os ossos em todo tipo de treino esportivo – tênis e natação aos seis anos, lacrosse e basquete aos oito e tive até uma fase no baseball aos onze anos – principalmente nos treinos de lacrosse da minha antiga escola, isso devido ao fato de sempre querer ser o melhor em tudo.

Futebol americano é, em uma palavra, _doloroso_. É animalesco, violento e maluco o que faz dele... O melhor esporte de todos!

Quer dizer, só enquanto se está jogando... Porque no dia seguinte é o inferno.

Depois da desagradável surpresa que tive ao descobrir que Bruce Andersen, ou, como gosto de chamá-lo carinhosamente: A Besta do Dodgeball, e seus comparsas – que, depois descobri se chamarem Adam, Randolph e Eddie – estavam fazendo o teste para o time e sendo bem sucedidos na linha de ataque, eu até que comecei a gostar da coisa.

Quer dizer, não tem como não gostar de um esporte que envolve correr, arremessar e atacar os outros jogadores com toda a violência!

Outra coisa que eu aprendi naquela sexta-feira após ser escalado... Além dos hematomas, futebol te traz certa popularidade.

- Ei, James!

- Vem, cá, James!

- Eu vi o treino ontem, cara, você...!

Ok, muita popularidade.

Não que eu não estivesse acostumado com a atenção, mas, na minha antiga escola os atletas não eram superestimados assim e havia muito mais clubes do que o de basquete e de futebol. Tínhamos lacrosse, tênis, handball, vôlei e até críquete. Com tanta gente os atletas eram só... Os atletas...

- James, - Brian Cole, capitão do time acenou pra mim da mesa central do refeitório. Irwin Walsh e Hugo McKing estavam com ele, assim como mais meia dúzia dos jogadores do time – senta aqui!

Juntei-me a eles, sentando-me ao lado dos irmãos Berry, Randolph e Otto, que me cumprimentaram com um sorriso. Não muito depois, algumas garotas se juntaram ao grupo – a maioria delas líderes de torcida, mas nem todas. Eu me sentia na típica comédia romântica americana.

- Oi, você é o James, né? Eu sou Eileen, parabéns por entrar no time, ouvi dizer que você nem precisou fazer o teste!

Ergui os olhos para Eileen, de alegres olhos azuis e cabelo castanho claro que acabava de se espremer entre mim e Randolph Berry, encontrei-a sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Algumas de suas companheiras de torcida se sentaram do outro lado da mesa e assistiram, dando risadinhas. Uma delas se lançou numa conversa intensa com Brian.

- Na verdade eu fiz o teste. – corrigi. – O treinador tinha que saber em que posição me colocar. Mas, sim, fui aceito antecipadamente...

- Meu Deus, isso é tããão legal!

.

**(Lorotas)**

- Você acredita nisso? O idiota acabou de entrar no time e já se acha bom demais pra nós! Olha pra ele, sentado com seus coleguinhas musculosos... "Oi, eu sou o James, sou muito foda porque entrei no time sem nem tentar!".

- Lene...

-... Ridículo! Alguém devia acertar a cabeça dele com um garfo! Ah, espera, eu faço isso!

- Lene, ele senta onde ele quiser...

Minha amiga me encarou incrédula.

- Você, de nós três, é quem devia estar mais fula da vida com ele! Foi só ganhar um uniforme de futebol e ele já se acha superior?

- Por que ela devia estar mais fula com ele? – perguntou Clarice enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

- Dã-ã, porque ela é a garota dos sonhos dele! Ele não pode abandoná-la assim!

Cheguei a pensar que meus olhos saltariam das órbitas de tanto que eu os revirava.

- Eu não sou a "garota dos sonhos" dele, para de falar bobagem. E ele tem todo o direito de se sentar com o time. Aliás, isso é um alívio porque assim eu não tenho que aguentar a tensão entre ele e o meu namorado, que, aliás, acabou de entrar no refeitório. – acenei para Brad, que sorriu pra mim e entrou na fila da comida.

Lene continuou o monólogo, me ignorando completamente, como sempre.

- E quem é _essazinha _sentada com ele?

Minha cabeça se ergueu involuntariamente, juro.

- É Eileen Boile. – respondi.

Assistimos-eu, Lene e Clarice— enquanto Eileen se inclinava pra frente, dando a James uma visão privilegiada de seu decote. Ela ria exageradamente de algo que ele tinha dito.

James parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, aquele...

- Imbecil. Provavelmente deve estar se achando porque todas aquelas galinhas da torcida estão empoleiradas na mesa dele! E, fala sério, _Eileen Boile_? Ninguém contou pra ele que ela ficou com, tipo, três caras ao mesmo tempo ano passado? Mas não é como se ele fosse se importar, já que ele mesmo deve ficar com quantas ele quiser ao mesmo tempo... Aquele idiota...

Parei de falar quando pousei o olhar em Lene e Clarice... Ambas me olhando completamente embasbacadas e boquiabertas.

- Ai, meu Deus. – começou Clarice, e ela parecia horrorizada – Você gosta dele.

E Lene começou a sorrir maliciosamente. Clarice continuou, parecendo ofendida:

- Você tinha dito que não gostava dele!

- Clarice, eu não gosto!

Mas Lene tinha começado a rir e meu rosto estava ficando vermelho...

- Que imbecil eu sou! Eu devia ter notado! Eu aqui, toda idiota falando de como eu ia dar em cima dele e vocês duas rindo da minha cara, sabendo que eu ia levar um fora!

Eu nunca tinha visto Clarice assim. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela parecia prestes a chorar... De raiva.

Lene havia parado de rir e a olhava chocada, como eu.

- Clarice, nós nunca...

Mas Clarice já havia se levantado e saído, batendo os saltos com força no chão. Brad, que acabara de chegar à nossa mesa, observou-a sair curiosamente.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

Mas eu estava de saco cheio pra responder, então só dei de ombros.

.

- _O que é?_– rosnei. O sorriso de Lene ficou maior e ela continuou me encarando com aquele ar irritante de "Ah, eu sei de tudo" como vinha fazendo desde o começo da aula de Ed. Física.

- Você estava olhando pra ele de novo.

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu estava assistindo o jogo!

Era voleibol e o time da Lene (amarelo) e o meu (vermelho) estavam no banco enquanto o time de James (azul) e o do Bruce Andersen (verde) estavam jogando. O treinador Scott estava revezando os três times.

- Quando se assiste a um jogo de vôlei, geralmente seguimos a bola com os olhos e os seus estavam fixos no capitão do time azul, que por uma enorme coincidência é o James.

Fiz cara de emburrada, mas isso não funciona com a Lene, só com meu pai. Ela continuou forçando.

- Você está brava com ele?

- Por que eu deveria? – retruquei.

- Do jeito que você falou àquela hora, sabe... Dele e da Eileen Boile. – ela fez um biquinho – Quase parecia ciúme.

Eu me virei pra ela, toda a minha atenção se desviando do jogo praquele rostinho pequeno e malvado.

- Que ridículo. Eu só achei que alguém devia avisá-lo que ela não é boa companhia, só isso. Aliás, nenhuma daquelas líderes de torcida, é. São um bando de alpinistas sociais, tentando ficar cada vez com um jogador mais popular.

- Você não sabe se ela estava dando em cima dele. – disse ela, sem parecer convencida.

Eu a olhei, incrédula.

- Foi você quem a chamou de "essazinha"!

Lene deu de ombros.

- Eu tinha perdido a cabeça.

Revirei os olhos pra ela.

- De qualquer jeito, eu não tenho motivos pra ficar com ciúmes.

- De quem? – perguntou James.

A pior coisa pra se fazer quando se está falando sobre alguém e esse alguém aparece de repente é ficar mudo e boquiaberto na hora. Que foi, é claro, o que eu e Lene fizemos quando James pareceu brotar do chão ao nosso lado.

- Não interessa. – atirei.

James franziu a testa e Lene ergueu as sobrancelhas pra mim.

- Ahn, Marlene, é o seu time. – ele apontou para a quadra e Lene saltitou para seu lado da rede. Então, ocupou o lugar dela na arquibancada ao meu lado.

Ficamos um minuto em silêncio constrangedor, assistindo enquanto a bola passava de mão em mão, ocasionalmente marcando um ponto pra um dos times.

- A Sra. Peters teve que censurar metade do meu artigo pro jornal. Aparentemente eu sou mais sincero do que seria conveniente.

Isso me fez soltar um bufo/risada. James pareceu satisfeito.

- Como você pode ter escrito algo ruim? Era só a escalação do time!

- Talvez eu tenha me empolgado e feito uma descrição honesta de cada um deles. Mas aparentemente "Um jornalista não expressa opinião própria" de acordo com a Sra. Peters e quando ela "quiser que eu exponha meu distorcido ponto de vista" ela avisa. – ele revirou os olhos. – Acredita nisso_? Distorcido_!?

Eu ri.

- Claro que acredito, você me acha gorda!

James fez uma careta.

- Meu Deus, sinto muito por aquilo, eu nunca quis dizer que... Quer dizer, eu tenho o costume de sempre falar demais principalmente quando me fazem uma pergunta específica ou quando há garotas bonitas envolvidas. – James sorriu.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Boa jogada. Mas esse papo de "eu fico nervoso perto de garotas bonitas" já me pegou uma vez e não rola de novo.

- Quem diria, - foi a vez dele parecer surpreso – que nosso Brad conhece tais técnicas de sedução. E eu que pensei que você fosse mais esperta que isso...

Estreitei os olhos pra ele.

- Bem, não foram só as cantadas ruins que me fizeram sair com ele!

Assistimos quando Lene deu um corte que só poderia ser considerado genial pra alguém do tamanho dela.

- O que foi?

Ainda embasbacada pela jogada – Lene estava gargalhando de felicidade – me virei para James, confusa.

- O que foi o quê?

- O que foi que te fez sair com ele então, se não foram as cantadas ruins. – ele evitou deliberadamente meus olhos, encarando fixamente um ponto no chão da quadra.

_Por que nunca posso ter uma conversa com esse garoto sem que ela fique tensa depois de cinco minutos?_

Mas eu estava ocupada demais pensando na primeira pergunta pra responder à segunda.

- Ah, você sabe... O que faz uma garota gostar de um cara? Foi isso. – respondi distraidamente – Quer dizer, estávamos na sétima série e eu tinha acabado de passar por uma fase... E no nosso primeiro dia de aula ele veio falar comigo e, bem, ele foi um fofo aquela semana toda e alguns dias depois saímos pela primeira vez... Eu tinha alguns problemas de autoestima na época então ele foi meio que um remédio. Ele era sempre muito atencioso.

Acho que esse foi o eufemismo do ano. Mas eu não era obrigada a contar todos os detalhes.

James pareceu muito pensativo depois disso e nenhum de nós falou mais nada, até que o time da Lene voltou pro banco e eu tive que ir jogar.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

Marlene se sentou ao meu lado. O time dela havia perdido, mas ela ainda estava sorrindo.

- Você joga bem. – cumprimentei. Eu estava meio impressionado.

Ela deu de ombros, visivelmente orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Gosto de esportes. Estou no time de basquete feminino.

Eu ainda não havia escrito a escalação dos times de basquete, tinha que falar com os treinadores e pedir as listas. Fiz uma anotação mental pra fazer isso depois da aula.

- Você não parece jogar basquete. – eu disse.

Lene fez cara feia.

- Bom, eu sei que sou um pouco menor do que a média, mas...

- Lene, você é uma anã perto delas.

Por que eu só percebo que uma coisa é horrível de se dizer _depois_ que eu falo?

- Ahn, mas é claro que, se você entrou no time, deve compensar a falta de tamanho com habilidade. – tentei.

- Boa jogada. – ela riu. O que me fez lembrar que precisava perguntar uma coisa.

- Você sabe quando ela mente, não sabe? – ela franziu a testa, então tentei explicar melhor: - Quando ela mente, você sabe que é mentira, né?

Um sorriso de compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto da Lene.

- Sempre. Já faz uns cinco anos que ela não me engana mais. _França, _sinceramente, como se eu fosse cair nessa...

- Eu sempre me perguntei como os jogadores de pôquer faziam... Como um ator se transforma no personagem e essa coisa toda. Sempre me perguntei como é que as pessoas conseguem mentir ou fingir brilhantemente. Isso sempre me intrigou porque eu nunca fui bom em mentir.

- Acho que já notei.

-... Acho que eu descobri o segredo.

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Aprendeu a mentir?

- Só porque eu sei como eles fazem, não quer dizer que eu consiga fazer igual! – ela riu – É preciso talento pra mentir. Mas eu descobri o elemento principal agora.

- Conversando com a Lily.

- Conversando com a Lily. – concordei.

- E qual é?

- Eles acreditam. Acreditam na mentira que contam, ou fazem o melhor pra tentar acreditar. Eles sabem que é fingimento, mas uma parte da sua mente, mesmo uma pequena parte, acredita. Aí então, os outros acreditam.

- Você acha que a Lily acredita nas mentiras, o que faz com que fique mais fácil pras outras pessoas acreditarem...

- Isso.

- Deus, e eu achando que a minha mãe viajava... – ela riu – Mas faz certo sentido. Isso não explica como você descobriu que ela mente, só explica como ela faz.

Dei de ombros.

- Eu não posso dizer quando ela mente ou quando diz a verdade. Só notei esse negócio de "acreditar na mentira" quando ela fala do Brad. Quer dizer, eu sei que ela não gosta tanto assim dele porque ela insiste tanto e teima tanto nesse namoro e fica tão chateada quando eu me intrometo. Isso é ela insistindo na mentira, tentando continuar acreditando.

Marlene estava sorrindo agora.

- Isso começou quando você chegou.

Eu sorri e dei de ombros.

- Já disse que não sou bom com mentiras.

* * *

**N/B:** Olá. Como vocês estão? Com pedras, tomates e abacates (longa história) na mão? Pois é, acontece que a Jackie teve problemas para terminar e ainda estamos no fim do ano e, então, escola, e acaba demorando mais. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que tenham se deliciado com ele e até o próximo. Mandem reviews, beijos.

**N/A: Nossa como eu amo quando a Bah se explica por mim! kkk Mas é isso aí, people, desculpem a demora (cara, eu digo muito isso nas minhas fics). E aí, estão gostando?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9 – Entre futebol e namorados possivelmente assassinados**

**.**

_**As Más Notícias do Zodíaco**_

_Ei, adivinhem na festa de quem vai chover esta manhã? Os ossos da sorte dizem, parabéns, arianos!_

_Quando em mencionei uma festa, não estava brincando. Vocês, doces criaturas nascidas sob o signo de Áries terão uma surpresa desagradável no baile de halloween dessa semana. E tudo indica que:_

_Sua fantasia de mulher gato não é tão sexy com aquele buraco no bumbum_

_Você devia checar o vestiário dos garotos, onde sua namorada está te traindo com _aquele cara

_Seguindo o tema "dia das bruxas" nada como olheiras e umas espinhas básicas no dia da festa. E, não, não vai ser truque de maquiagem._

_Caso você esteja se perguntando, não há somente uma resposta certa. Talvez realmente aconteçam ao mesmo tempo!_

_Feliz Halloween! (Na medida do possível)._

_._

**(Sincericídio)**

**.**

- Muito bem, pessoal! Se continuarmos desse jeito, vamos acabar com aqueles caras! – a garganta do treinador pareceu inchar enquanto ele berrava, encerrando o treino. – Foi um mês de treino intensivo e que valeu muito a pena!

Os caras se aglomeraram no gramado e gritaram em concordância, tirando os capacetes. Eu os acompanhei, a adrenalina ainda correndo em minhas veias. Bastaram-me algumas semanas para aprender "futebolês", o que, na verdade, se resume a grunhidos e berros de concordância com o treinador.

- Esse foi o último treino antes do jogo, não quero sobrecarregar muito vocês, rapazes. – continuou o treinador Scott.

Brian revirou os olhos castanhos pra mim, eu ri com ele. Como se o treinador não tivesse quase nos matado o mês inteiro.

- James, - agora o Velho Scott (como Randolph o apelidou), se dirigia a mim – eu conto com você, colega. Você e Brian são minhas apostas no campeonato interescolar desse ano... Não me decepcionem. Mas sem pressão! – acrescentou com uma risada.

Tarde demais, eu já estava preocupado.

- Relaxa, James, - disse Brian mais tarde, nos vestiários – o treinador não quer botar pressão, mas você não pode culpar o velho por ficar ansioso, sabe. Ele não ganha esse campeonato há um bom tempo e, de repente, aparece uma chance de as coisas mudarem... Ele está nervoso também.

- Então você quer dizer que esse é tipo, o sonho dele e que se eu falhar no jogo é capaz de ele entrar em algum tipo de depressão ou crise...?

Brian deu de ombros e se abaixou para amarrar os sapatos.

- Mais ou menos.

- Bom, me sinto bem melhor agora.

.

**(Lorotas)**

Naquele dia eu não almocei com Lene, como de costume. Agora éramos só ela, o Brad e eu já que Clarice não tinha nos procurado por um mês e James estava ocupado demais com seu time de fuinhas. Não que eu sentisse falta dele.

Mas eu estava preocupada com Clarice.

- Ela vai voltar. – disse Lene quando eu comentei a respeito.

Mas eu não tinha tanta certeza. Tudo bem, Lene estava certa em esperar que sim, já que Clarice sempre tinha ataques frequentes como a Rainha do Drama, mas sempre fazíamos as pazes depois de no máximo uma semana. Ela nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo afastada.

De qualquer modo, eu deixei Lene sozinha na mesa depois de Brad pedir pra me encontrar, com uma mensagem de texto. O fato de que a tal mensagem só dizia "POR FAVOR, PRECISO DE VOCÊ NAS ARQUIBANCADAS. URGENTE" sem conter nenhum detalhe e sem nem mesmo um termo carinhoso (Brad era meio grudento) me deixou preocupada.

O campo de futebol nunca ficava realmente vazio. Sempre tinha gente nas arquibancadas conversando, fazendo trabalhos de última hora e sempre havia gente espalhada no gramado, na esperança de tomar um pouco de sol. Mas era o lugar certo pra ter uma conversa reservada por causa do amplo espaço aberto – de modo que ninguém ficava mais que alguns metros perto de ninguém.

Brad estava nas fileiras de baixo, no fim da arquibancada, longe de qualquer outra pessoa. Na verdade, muito longe até pelos padrões de costume. Mordi o lábio inferior e corri pro lado dele.

- Lily, ainda bem. – ele suspirou e me abraçou.

- Está tudo bem? Eu fiquei preocupada, eu...

- Não está tudo bem. – interrompeu Brad. Ele franziu a testa e olhou pra baixo, evitando meus olhos. – Olha, Lily, lembra daqueles caras da Emerson, que vieram atrás de mim ano passado?

Ele se referia a um grupo de garotos da nossa escola rival, que costumavam apostar em tudo, se reunindo algumas vezes por mês para jogar dados e cartas em troca de muito, muito dinheiro.

Eu assenti, me lembrando de quando um bando desses brutamontes veio atrás do meu namorado em um jogo de futebol, Brad deixou o campo rapidamente e eu tive que mentir por ele, dizendo que ele tinha se mudado pra Nova Jersey... Mas isso é uma longa história e eu ainda estava confusa sobre onde Brad queria chegar.

- Eu te disse que eles tinham me confundido com outro cara... – continuou ele. – Sinto muito, Lils, mas eu menti. A verdade é que naquela semana, eu joguei com eles e ganhei seiscentos dólares de um cara, Ted Mainwaring, jogando dados. Acontece que ele sempre ganha, porque vive trapaceando e ficou indignado por eu ter vencido, então mandou aqueles caras atrás de mim.

- Brad, você ficou maluco? O que te deu na cabeça pra se meter com essa gente, pra começar? E por que você mentiu? – atirei as palavras em rápida sucessão, mas acho que ele entendeu o sentido geral.

- Lily, eu sinto muito mesmo. Você não faz ideia de como eu me senti culpado, mas eu não queria te deixar preocupada... – ele cobriu os olhos com as mãos, como se estivesse muito cansado.

Eu estava com raiva, mas mesmo assim tentei consolá-lo. Passei meus braços por seu pescoço e o abracei.

- Tudo bem, olha, eu estou realmente brava por você ter feito isso, mas está tudo bem, né? Quer dizer, você me contou tudo agora.

Eu sabia, por experiência própria, o quão horrível é admitir uma mentira.

- Acontece que eu não contei tudo ainda.

Tudo bem, agora eu estava nervosa. Meu abraço enrijeceu e eu me afastei devagar, apreensiva.

- Então pode terminar. – respondi.

Brad tomou fôlego e continuou.

- Ted Mainwaring em encontrou de novo. Ele soube que eu estou por aqui ainda e veio atrás de mim.

- Bem, obviamente ele não acabou com a sua raça já você está aqui. Então, o que ele disse?

- Lily, por favor, fica calma, tá?

- _O que ele disse, Brad?_

- Ele fez uma aposta de mil e duzentos dólares com uma galera. – arregalei os olhos com a quantia absurda – Ele fez a aposta no jogo da semana que vem, contra os Ferrets, já que nosso time sempre perde pra eles. Acontece que um dos amigos dele viu nossos treinos e sabe que estamos com grande chance de vencer.

- Brad, acelera a coisa, pelo amor de Deus. – eu estava cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos das mãos e não aguentava mais.

- O negócio é o seguinte: preciso que os Golden Ferrets percam o jogo.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

**.**

- Os Golden Ferrets não podem perder o jogo.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas para Brian. Ele estava realmente confiante no time e eu só podia acreditar nele, já que nunca tinha jogado antes e realmente não saberia dizer se éramos bons o suficiente já que nunca tinha visto a outra escola jogar.

- É meu último ano aqui. – explicou ele enquanto andávamos até a esquina, na esperança de pegar um táxi. – Preciso dos créditos mais do que nunca já que vou ter que competir com todos aqueles mauricinhos da Jameson pra entrar numa Ivy.

Tentei não me ofender, já que a Jameson era uma escola particular para garotos, parecida com a minha (só que a minha era mista, quer dizer, qual a graça de estudar com pessoas do mesmo sexo?). Eu entendi o que Brian quis dizer – pessoas com aquela grana realmente não precisavam se preocupar muito com as notas já que podiam pagar por um lugar em Yale ou Princeton.

Eu até teria meu lugar também, mas eu tenho pais que realmente me ensinaram algumas coisas sobre frugalidade. Merda.

- De qualquer modo, acho difícil perdermos. Não com você aqui. E nosso time realmente melhorou desde o ano passado. – ele sorriu.

Sorri de volta. Eu me sentia realmente confortável na escola nesse último mês – fazendo parte desse time. Na minha antiga escola era tudo sobre competição. Mesmo no time de lacrosse não havia companheirismo real, era questão de vencer ou perder e ser sempre o melhor não importa o quê. Na Thurman eu tinha me sentido parte do time, sem pressão pra ser melhor que todo mundo.

Isso tinha meio que aliviado o fato de que nesse mês inteiro eu mal tinha trocado duas palavras com a Lily.

Eu tinha achado que, estando na redação do jornal e fazendo uma aula juntos estaríamos nos vendo frequentemente. E estava certo, de certa forma. Estávamos nos vendo, mas era só isso. Ela me evitava nas reuniões do Thurman's Paper e sempre se lembrava de alguma coisa urgente pra fazer quando começávamos uma conversa decente.

A garota me repelia como se eu tivesse lepra!

Não, era mais como se eu não existisse. Se eu tivesse lepra, ela teria pena e pelo menos _olharia_ na minha direção.

De qualquer forma, a respeito de me sentir confortável no time... Eu_ tinha_ que ajudar a vencer essa droga de campeonato. Fazer parte de algo como os Ferrets era a melhor coisa que já tinha me acontecido numa escola – eu sei, também fiquei chocado ao concluir que algo de bom realmente aconteceu na escola.

- Eu nunca vi o time da Emerson jogar, Brian, mas eles não têm chance.

Brian afastou o cabelo molhado do rosto e sorriu.

- Você acha?

- Totalmente. Se perdermos eu vou vestido de banana naquele baile estúpido.

Saímos do vestiário para o ar frio lá fora.

- Que bom que temos você esse ano, Potter. – Brian me deu um tapinha nas costas e foi embora.

E eu fiquei ali parado feito uma mula, me sentindo quase especial.

- _James!_

Ok, agora eu me sinto especial mesmo. Lily correu em minha direção parecendo nada menos que desesperada. Ao me alcançar, ela ainda ficou parada uns segundos, apoiada no meu braço, retomando o fôlego.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria... – começou ela. – Sobre o Brad. – ela apoiou as mãos nos meus ombros de modo que estivéssemos cara a cara (mais ou menos já que eu tinha que inclinar o pescoço, um pouco).

Engoli em seco, me sentindo ansioso e nervoso. Claro. Tínhamos que resolver essa situação toda. _Eu queria conversar, mas você ficava me evitando..._

Mas Lily continuou falando sem me dar uma brecha.

- É sobre o jogo dessa semana.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

- O que isso tem a ver com...?

Então ela me explicou que Brad estava com problemas por causa de aposta, blá blá, poderiam matar o cara, blá blá, ajuda, por favor, blá...

- Lily, aonde você quer chegar? – perguntei finalmente, frustrado com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

Ela desviou o olhar por um momento e mordeu o lábio em aflição.

- Os Ferrets precisam perder o jogo ou Ted Mainwaring vai vir atrás do Brad e eu não sei o que vão fazer com ele! James, eu...

- _Perder o jogo?_

- Eu sei que é egoísta te pedir isso...

- De jeito nenhum!

-... Mas o Brad...

- _Foda-se o Brad!_

Ela recuou de repente, as bochechas vermelhas. Talvez ela parecesse meio chorosa, mas pela primeira vez eu não liguei.

- Foda-se seu namorado idiota, Lily! Quem ele pensa que é pra te pedir isso? Você sabe que o que ele fez é errado e mesmo assim...

- Ele é meu namorado!

- Exatamente! E se ele gostasse de você mesmo não ia te envolver nessa roubada! _Eu_ nunca...

Parei a frase antes que me arrependesse. Ela ia soar algo como "Eu nunca te faria passar por isso", mas era ridículo me declarar em tal situação, mesmo que ela já tivesse uma ideia de como eu me sentia.

- James... – chorou Lily. O nariz e as bochechas dela estavam vermelhos, embora ela não tivesse derramado nenhuma lágrima. Era ridículo ela estar implorando pelo namorado babaca.

Eu nunca me senti tão furioso na vida porque eu sabia o que Lily ia fazer em seguida.

- James, por favor. Por mim. Se você se importa realmente...

- Ok.

Eu desviei o olhar de Lily, odiando-a.

Ela sabia que eu ia concordar por ela. Eu sabia que ela sabia. E mesmo assim ela pediu.

- Obrigada.

Cerrei os punhos.

- Jamesie, meu docinho! – Sirius pulou de um táxi ao nosso lado – E Lilykins! Que prazer encontrá-los nessa tarde esplendorosa...

Lily correu pro táxi que ele acabara de deixar e foi embora em uma fração de segundo.

Sirius piscou, confuso.

- Eu disse alguma coisa?

Suspirei. A raiva agora completamente drenada pra fora de mim, substituída por resignação.

- Você tem uma fantasia de banana?

.

**(Lorotas)**

**.**

Eu odeio o Brad, odeio o James, odeio a Clarice e me odeio mais do que a todos eles.

Eu estava atirada na cama, chorando de raiva e covardemente evitando o mundo lá fora. E as mensagens da Lene, que, de alguma forma devia ter descoberto o que aconteceu.

Olhei de relance a tela do celular. 27 mensagens não lidas.

Ótimo, ela definitivamente descobriu.

- Lily? – minha mãe abriu a porta do quarto. – Não vai comer nada?

- Não. – se não serei uma boa pessoa pelo menos serei cruel e magra. Ninguém liga pra crueldade desde que você seja bonita.

- Lily tem alguma coisa errada?

- Não.

- Você e o Brad brigaram?

- Ahá, não.

- Brigou com a Lene?

- Não.

- Vai me dizer por que está embaixo dos cobertores desde que voltou da escola há quatro horas, chorando como uma condenada?

- Acho que não. – pus o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

- Lily...

- Não posso te ouvir, vai embora.

Houve um suspiro e então a porta batendo. Ótimo.

- Lils?

Ah, merda, a mulher chamou meu pai.

Ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, e se sentou ao meu lado na cama. Gentilmente – mas com firmeza – tirou o travesseiro da minha cabeça. Meu único escudo!

- O que aconteceu?

Resmunguei alguma coisa.

- Isso tem a ver com aquele garoto alto terrivelmente apaixonado por você?

Minha cabeça saiu das cobertas subitamente, com o susto.

- Oi?

- Aquele que encontramos no hospital.

Ah, o James é bem alto né?

- Ele não está apaixonado por mim. Na verdade, ele me odeia agora.

Meu pai franziu a testa.

- Tenho certeza de que isso é um mal entendido, querida. Ele não conseguiria te odiar nem se quisesse, pelo que eu notei.

- Não, não, isso foi antes de eu arruinar a vida de todo mundo. Tenho certeza de que no presente momento ele está atirando dardos em uma foto minha pregada na parede.

- Tudo bem, então podia me explicar por que ele estaria fazendo isso?

- Porque eu pedi pra ele perder o jogo, que, aliás, devia ser uma coisa muito importante pra ele porque ele gritou comigo! Mas eu tive que pedir porque o Brad está enrascado se eles ganharem e eu não posso deixar Ted Mainwaring esfolar meu namorado!

- Ok, bebê, você está sendo dramática. Sem chorar, por favor.

Enxuguei as lágrimas.

- O que quer que tenha acontecido, eu sei que você vai resolver. – ele suspirou. – Eu poderia ser mais útil se você me contasse a história toda, mas já vi que isso não vai acontecer.

Meu pai começou a se levantar e caminhar para a porta.

- Pai! Você devia me dar um conselho! – rosnei.

Ele deu de ombros, sem se abalar.

- Ahn, siga o seu coração?

- Eu já superei os filmes da Disney...

- É um bom conselho!

Enterrei-me no travesseiro novamente.

- Grandes poderes vêm com grandes responsabilidades?!

- Vai embora!

.

- _Você NÃO fez isso!_

- É por isso que eu não atendi suas ligações... – resmunguei.

- Lily, você _sabe_ que ele gosta de você e ainda assim foi implorar...

- Lene, se ele gostasse de mim não estaria namorando outra...

- Ah, nem vem! Todo mundo sabe! O _Brad_ sabe!

- Não seja ridícula.

- Ele sabe, Lily, por isso pediu a você pra fazer aquilo!

Sentei-me na cama, roendo a unha do dedão. Lene continuou circulando pelo meu quarto, gesticulando loucamente em sua indignação. Ela tinha invadido depois de perceber que eu não ia atender o celular.

- Se ele soubesse sobre James e eu já teria terminado...

- Não, ele não sabe que você o traiu com o James! Mas ele sabe que o James gosta de você! É tão óbvio! E agora ele está usando isso! O James é um dos fatores cruciais pros Ferrets ganharem o jogo!

Eu não queria acreditar que o Brad fosse fazer isso de propósito. Mas ela tinha meio que plantado uma semente da dúvida...

Então eu decidi falar com meu namorado no dia seguinte.

Depois de evitar cuidadosamente – e paranoicamente – o James durante o dia inteiro até à hora do almoço, em que eu estaria segura, arrastei Brad para as arquibancadas de novo.

Ele estava apreensivo.

- Você conversou com o Potter?

Assenti.

- E então?

- Ele disse que vai fazer o possível pra perder.

Brad soltou uma risada de alívio.

- Ah, ainda bem! Nossa, Lils, muito obrigado, você salvou a minha pele, gatinha.

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim, beijando meu pescoço e rosto. Demorou um tempinho até ele perceber que eu não estava muito entusiasmada.

- O que foi?

Respirei fundo.

- Brad, por que _você_ não foi falar com ele? Quer dizer, por que me envolver nisso?

Brad pareceu surpreso. Muito, na verdade.

- Lily, - ele riu – isso não é óbvio? Eu pensei que você soubesse...

- Evans!

Eu e Brad nos viramos para o Ryan Tsumira que tinha acabado de entrar no campo.

- Lily, a Sra. Peters me pediu pra te avisar que você é quem vai fazer a cobertura do jogo de amanhã, então esteja aqui a quatro e meia.

- Ahn, tá.

Ryan assentiu e começou a se afastar. Atrás de mim, Brad deu risada.

- Isso não é hilário? Você já pode escrever sua matéria hoje mesmo, já sabe o resultado!

Eu não achei tão engraçado.

- E então, de que vai se fantasiar amanhã? – perguntou ele.

E eu me esqueci completamente de confrontá-lo a respeito de James.

.

**(Sincericídio)**

**.**

A atmosfera no vestiário só poderia ser descrita como eufórica naquele sábado. Os caras estavam gritando, cantando e rindo como nunca enquanto enfiavam as várias camadas do uniforme – que mais parecia uma armadura.

Eu já estava vestido. E me sentindo miserável.

Brian e os irmãos Berry, atrás de mim, cantavam uma balada velha dos Rolling Stones, de pé no banco. Eu queria me juntar à algazarra toda, me sentir parte do time outra vez. Mas como se eu ia desapontar todo mundo dali a algumas horas?

Remexi nervosamente nos óculos, que eu tirara há algum tempo. Devia ser quatro e meia quando a porta do vestiário se abriu e meus pais entraram, ambos com camisetas douradas da Thurman, meu pai usando um ridículo dedo gigante de espuma.

- Querido, estamos tão animados! – riu minha mãe.

Eu olhei em volta, embaraçado, mas outros pais também tinham entrado pra paparicar os filhos então dei de ombros e abracei os meus.

- Vocês nunca ficavam animados quando eu jogava lacrosse... – comecei, fingindo estar indignado.

- Ah, detalhes, éramos muito ocupados na época... – desconversou meu pai, como se isso tivesse acontecido há anos e não meses. – De qualquer forma, estamos aqui agora e prontos pra te ver acabar com os outros caras, sejam eles quem for!

Ele deu mais uns tapinhas em minhas costas antes de eles saírem.

E depois disso foi um verdadeiro turbilhão de ansiedade e nervosismo, o treinador entrou e começou a gritar coisas das quais eu não entendi nenhuma palavra; o time todo gritava em concordância e de repente estávamos entrando em campo.

Pra perder.

* * *

**N/A: Entããão, foi entre computadores E notebooks quebrados que eu consegui escrever e postar esse capítulo. Eu queria ter postado alguma coisa nos feriados de natal e ano novo, como a Bah me pediu, inclusive, mas eu realmente não tinha como já que meu Word se recusava a abrir... De qualquer modo, vou tentar escrever e postar o próximo rapidamente. E isso vale pra outra fic :)**

**N/B:** Oi, gente, então, dois meses... Como foi o Natal e a Virada de ano de vocês? Ok, e sobre o capítulo... O que acharam? Se alguém odiava o Brad (ok, todas (todos?) nós!) agora odeia mais, certo? E os pais do Jaaay? O que vocês acham que acontecerá no jogo? E depois dele, será que Lils terminará com o Brad-idiota para ficar com o Jay? Eu conto com isso. E o pai da Lily todo "o cara apaixonado por você" hauhauahauhah. Prometo que o próximo capítulo não demorará tanto, beeijo.


End file.
